Mission Impossible
by lda-cullen
Summary: He thought that by leaving Boulder he was protecting her, but one phone call will change that outlook. After an accident leaves Payson fighting for her life, will Sasha finally have the courage to face what he's known all along?
1. Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Make It or Break It. Everything belongs to ABC Family.**

**AN: I came up with this idea on a huge whim. I don't know how since I'm buried in school work and everything else. I'm not really making this up as I go per say, but I'm taking it one chapter at a time. I know generally where I want to go with this, but I have no idea about specifics. So if you want please read and review and let me know what you guys think. Yes before I forget if you haven't checked out my other stories: His Life or A Gymnastics Legacy I encourage you to go check it out! **

I left because I was trying to find a way to be with her properly without the obstacles and politics of the sport getting in the way. I don't know why I told them I didn't belong at The Rock or in their lives anymore, when in all actuality my place is here in Boulder, here at The Rock, and here with her. I'm not sure why I'm leaving really, but I know I have to in order to protect my gymnasts from the most harmful thing to them: me. Emily got arrested, Lauren has family issues, and Kaylie has a life threatening disease. I should have been watching out for them instead of fighting with the NGO and Steve Tanner. I let all of them down...I let her down.

Thinking of her makes my heart burn with emotions I shouldn't have. The feelings I'm feeling for her I've felt once before when I was just sixteen, but this time is different, stronger, and real. I know that the person I love now has everything I'm willing to give, even if I'm giving it to her in a distance; even if she doesn't know it. I shake my head to clear all thoughts of her out of my mind. I glance back at the place I've had the honor of calling home for the past year and smile sadly. No one knows I'm literally leaving for her. There was no other way for her to achieve her dreams. It was either me stay and her never get her shot at being the beautiful, brave, Olympian I know she can be or leave and let her fly. Me being a selfless person only when it comes to her chose to bow out and let her fly.

As I climb into my truck I cringe when I imagine her reaction to my absence. I know that she will be angry and hurt and maybe even resentful, but I drive ahead with the image of her beautiful face lit up by the lights of the London Arena and the gold medal dangling around her neck in 2012. I know deep down she can do anything she puts her mind to. I selfishly wish I could share that with her. I wish I could be the one coaching her every day and telling her how to make herself better, but I can't coach her because of me and my damn emotions. My heart wasn't in this coaching thing at first, but then she came running out begging me to stay. She said that they needed me...said that she needed me. Like a fool I chose to stay and grow attached to the one person I couldn't have.

I try to pinpoint the moment when everything changed for us. Was it the late night practices? Was it the talks we've shared? Was it the ballet? Or was it the infamous kiss? I sigh and try to think, but it all seemed to come naturally...even the kiss. When I chose to stay only when she asked, I thought it was me going soft for the sport, but the more I think about it the more I think it wasn't the sport or the request. It was the person making the request. I know deep down that if anyone else would have asked me to stay, I would have climbed back in the car and went right back to Cambria forgetting all about The Rock and all of it's great assets. No one did and I didn't. I knew from the beginning that she was the only reason I was staying, but chose to ignore it for the sake of my gymnasts and even for the sake of myself. I knew that if I was ever to get involved with her, there would be no turning back. Really even now with me just admitting my feelings to myself is an absolute resolution.

As I drive through Boulder and move onto the highway memories that we've shared during late night practices wash over me like a tidal wave. I remember watching her do her floor routine over and over again until she could probably do it in her sleep. I remember the talks we've shared about anything and everything in between each apparatus she worked on. I remember hovering protectively near the uneven bars during her routines so she wouldn't fall to the cold mats if and when she fell. Instead she would land safely in my arms with me holding her close. The idea of holding her close makes me think of how truly beautiful she is, which leads to memories of the ballet. I tell everyone it was to open her eyes to artistry and show her that you can be beautiful and graceful, but powerful and fearless at the same time. I know it was just an excuse to be with her for once outside of practice and the confines the gym presented.

I wish I could go back in time and savior every moment and relive every second with her. Unfortunately I can't go back and I can't be with her. As I pull up on a red light I pull my visor down. I curse as something falls from underneath it. I reach down to pick it up and realize that it's a picture. As I turn it over my breathing stops for a short second when I realize it not just any picture. It's a picture of her at the ballet. She's smiling brightly at the person next to her. I sigh when I stare at myself in the picture. In the photo I'm leaning casually on the wall with her just an inch or two away from me. I do a good job at hiding the glances I'm taking at her in the photo. I stroke the image of her face gently with my calloused fingers and set the picture beside me on the passenger seat. I jump when I hear an aggressive driver honking relentlessly behind me. I scowl and notice the light has changed. I push forward in my mission to get as far away from Boulder as I possibly can. Putting distance between me and the person I love is a mission I will take and accomplish if it's protecting her from a person like me.

She can do better than me. Hell, she deserves better than me. I have nothing to give her. The only thing I could possibly give her is humiliation at being with someone she shouldn't be with and pain and regret in the long run. She may like me, may even love me, but she would eventually hate me for making her life a scandalous affair. I am no Marty Walsh nor am I similar to MJ Martin. I will not turn her world upside down and give her promises I can't keep, even if I try my hardest to keep every single one of them. I grip the steering wheel so tightly I fear I may break it. I will not, under any circumstances cause her any pain or regret or heartbreak concerning me.

I relax only slightly as I drive past the city limit sign. I continue on in my mission with a heavy heart knowing and believing that what I'm doing is really for the best. I know I'm not leaving for any gymnasts besides her any more. I've come to accept that fact and honestly I can sleep a little easier now, knowing that she's going to be okay. She's strong and she will pull through without me because that's who she is. She doesn't need me to be there for her, because she's a champion that can withstand almost anything.

As the sun sinks into the sky and the moon makes it's appearance I grow restless and decide I've driven enough for one day. I pull into a small motel a little after ten to at least get a few hours of sleep before I make the drive back to California. After checking in I go to my small room and toss my overnight bag beside the bed and place my phone on the small table. Without changing I recline on the bed and settle in for an uncomfortable night of sleep. I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep only to be woken up by my cell phone blaring in my ear. I blindly reach out for the device to shut it off, but stop when I see the name displayed on the screen. I glance at the clock and notice it's just after midnight. My breathing stops and my heart skips a beat when I put two and two together. If Kim Keeler is calling me in the middle of the night than something is not right. Taking a deep breath I answer the phone.

"Hello." My voice is scratchy and heavy laden with sleep.

"Sasha?" Her voice is strangled and uncertain.

I swallow roughly because I know what's coming. "Yea Kim. What's the matter?"

I hear her shaky breathing and she only confirmed my worst fear. "Sasha you need to come back to Boulder. I don't know how far away you are, but wherever you are you need to come back...she needs you."

I breath deeply and try to talk some sense into her. "Kim, I can't. I'm not doing anyone any good by staying. I-"

She cuts me off with only a few words. "There's been an accident Sasha. You need to come back. She's going to need you to help her through this."

My heart stops and everything fades away. For a split second I think I'm dreaming, but shake myself before I nod, but then realize she can't see me. "I'll be there as soon as I can Kim."

Without any more thoughts I grab my keys and jacket and head towards my truck. As I speed towards Boulder my thoughts are going to the worst scenarios. What if she can't do gymnastics? What if she- I vigorously shake my head to stop myself from going to _that _thought. I can't imagine life with out her in it. I refuse to believe that she could die. I decide that maybe my mission to protect her is pointless. If she's getting hurt when I'm away and getting hurt when I'm around then it's inevitable. Pain and suffering are two things that are a major part of life. No matter how much I want to shelter her from it I can't. I realize as I pull up to Boulder Medical Center that my mission has just became impossible.


	2. It's Payson

**AN: If you guys can't tell, I'm really into this story. I figured I could give you guys another chapter before my hectic week starts. I'm trying to portray Mark and Kim as understanding parent's in this chapter. They can sense something more with the dynamics of Payson and Sasha's...bond. Even though they don't come right out and say it, they like Sasha as a person and knows that Sasha would treat Payson properly. Even though Sasha is in a bad situation at the moment, I'm trying to keep him in character. So please let me know what you guys think by dropping me a quick review. It doesn't have to be long or anything, just a little something saying what you like or didn't like. I open to anything you guys can throw at me. So please read and review! **

I step into the busy lobby of Boulder Medical Center with my heart hammering in my chest. I walk up to the desk and wait patiently for one of the nurses to noticed my presence. I stand there glancing around for any sign of Kim and Mark. I sigh when I don't spot them anywhere. If I don't know anything then I won't have to face any possibility of her being gone. I sigh and clear my throat after a few minutes of waiting.

"Can I get some help here?" I'm starting to grow impatient, but force my voice to be calm and rational.

I watch as a nurse jumps slightly and makes her way over to me. Her smile is too sweet and her green eyes roam my body hungrily. As if she has a chance with me. The only way she'd every have a chance with me is if she had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, about five-three, and a gymnast I know very well.

"How can I help you sir?" Her voice is soft, but scratchy.

I take a deep breath before answering. "I'm looking for Payson Keeler. She was brought in because of some type of accident."

She nods and goes over to the computer to type in the information. Her brows furrow as she looks at the screen. "Yes...we have a Payson Keeler, but she's in surgery right now."

I gasp and lean forward to catch myself on the desk. I grip the solid oak for some support as what the nurse tells me sinks in. As my heart pounds faster I ask the one question I'm terrified getting an answer to.

"What happened?"

For a split second her eyes show pity, but it's gone as quickly as it appeared. "I'm sorry sir, but unless you're some form of relation to Ms. Keeler, I'm unauthorized to share any information with you."

At hearing this, my blood starts to boil. I grip the counter, lean forward and glare at her thinking maybe I could scare it out of her. Unfortunately this isn't a gym where I have control over what happens. I sigh and lean forward.

"Could a fiance get information?" I have no idea why those words come out of my mouth, but I was determined to get information on Payson, even if it meant lying.

She looked at me suspiciously before going back to her computer. She took a pen and wrote down some information on a piece of paper and handed it to me. When she spoke her voice was harsher than I expected. "Don't say I didn't help you out buddy."

I nod and stride towards the elevators at the end of the hall. As I'm waiting for the elevator to open I glance down at the paper in my hand.

_**Payson Keeler "ICU"**_

_**Operation RM. 5 **_

_**Waiting RM. 5 **_

I glance up from the paper as the doors slide open. I enter the elevator and hit the number five on the keypad. After a few minutes of silence and smooth upward motion, the doors slide open to reveal an empty corridor. I step out and glance around and sigh when all I see is another reception area. I make my way quickly to the desk and prepare myself for the same motions I went through a few moments ago. I stand at the empty desk for a couple of minutes until a middle aged women comes over and looks at me with tired eyes.

"How can I help you?" She sounds like she would rather be anywhere, but here.

I sigh as I prepare myself for another battle. "I'm looking for waiting room five. Payson Keeler is in operation room five."

She turns to the computer and types in information before looking back up at me. "Yes...Payson Keeler...I'm sorry, what relation are you to her? We can't give out information unless you're related to her in some way."

I roll my eyes and lean forward and try to charm the information out of her. "Could a fiance get information on his bride-to-be?"

She smiles sadly before turning back to her computer. "She's been in surgery for about three hours. She should be coming out soon and set up in the ICU. The accident was pretty bad." She pauses to glance at me sadly. "She's very lucky to have made it this far. I've been working here for nearly thirty years, and to be quite honest, she's one of the worst..." She stops abruptly as if to catch herself. "I'm sorry sir. You're probably worried to death and here I am rambling. Waiting room five is down the hallway and to the right."

I smile tightly and nod as I move away and down the hall. I glance around and notice that not many people are in the waiting room. I panic when I don't see Kim or Mark right away. My fear feels more real as my mind works in overdrive at picturing the worst scenarios. As I move into the middle of the waiting room I feel a presence to my left and sigh in relief when I see Kim rushing towards me.

Without thinking I open my arms for her and she pulls me forward into a bone crushing hug. As she lets me go I follow her to a row of plastic chairs where Mark is tapping his foot impatiently. I take the vacant seat next to Kim and rest my head against the cold wall. I listen to the deafening silence for what feels like hours until Mark breaks it.

"Thank you, Sasha for making the trip back here." His voice is tired and small, unlike the Mark Keeler I'm used to.

I shake my head and glance at Mark and Kim. "Don't thank me Mark, you didn't even have to ask. I would have been here once I heard the news anyway. I would have done it for any of The Rock gymnasts."

I notice Mark and Kim share a quick glance before turning back to me. Kim decided to speak up. "Of course you would have Sasha."

I tense at hearing her say those words like that; like there's a hidden meaning behind the words. I let it go for the sake of the emotional situation we're all in. I glance around and notice that it's just us for the time being. I take my chance and turn to Mark and Kim and prepare myself for the reality I'm about to face.

My voice breaks, but I decide to carry on with my question. "How bad is it?"

I cringe when I see Kim tense and lean closer to Mark. I notice that tears are welling up in Kim's eyes and I want so badly to make it go away, because I know if Kim and Mark are hurting than it has to be really bad for Payson.

Mark being the strong person he his, volunteers to give the details. "After we came home from the World Tryouts Payson ran and locked herself in her room until dinner. When we called her down for dinner she didn't want anything. We thought it was just her being excited and too hyped up to do anything, but focus on gymnastics. Apparently it had nothing to do with gymnastics, but everything to do with you."

I cringe as Mark's voice becomes cold and accusing. Kim being the kind person she his steps in on my defense. "Mark, Sasha had nothing to do with the accident."

Mark looks apologetic and continues on with the story. "Sorry Sasha. Anyway, Payson came downstairs after awhile and says she needs to get out and clear her head. We let her because she said she needed to go see Lauren and tell her something about gymnastics. So we let her, thinking she'd be back around nine. She took my car, thank God, and left. Nine came and went and no sign of Payson anywhere. We call Lauren and she said that Payson left around eight-thirty. Lauren said Payson was pretty upset and that it had something to do with you. She sounded kind of sketchy herself, but we let it go because of her mom. Ten came and went and we started to really worry. We drove around thinking maybe something happened with the car. Eventually we call and see if there was any car accidents that involved Mark's car. Obviously there was and here we are. They said that she lost control of the car because of the slick roads and a drunk driver. The car wrapped around a tree, but it was all on the passenger side. The doctors say that Payson has a broken leg, some broken ribs, lacerations on her right side, and her back may be injured again. She's in surgery because they have to reset her leg. Apparently it's a compound fracture."

I sigh and grit my teeth. The person that they love most in the world...the person that I love most in the world is only hanging on by a small thread. I sigh and lean my head against the cool wall again and try to clear my thoughts. If I ever find the driver that made Payson lose control, I'll be the last person they see. I try breathing exercises I used to do before a meet, but nothing can release the tension throughout my body.

I look over at Kim and notice that she's looking at me oddly. I look back and blink back tears. I need to be strong...I have to be strong. Kim's voice is soft and melodic...just like a caring mother. "What you and Payson have is unbreakable."

I blink furiously and try to decipher what she's trying to say. "Kim...I don't-"

She smiles softly before placing her hand on my shoulder. "You and Payson are connected in a way that no one understands. You've always believed in her, when no one else has...not even me. She's going to need you Sasha now more than ever, because if she doesn't have you by her side through this, we may lose our daughter. She's had to be without gymnastics once before, but this time..." She pauses to steal herself for what is about to come out of her mouth, "it may be permanent."

I cringe when those four small words escape Kim's mouth. As much as I wish I could tell her she has nothing to worry about and Payson will eventually come back, I can't. I can't promise that, because a compound fracture takes a long time to heal. Too much time for an elite gymnast to play catch up. If this would have happened a year ago, it may be a different story, but it's a year and a half away from the Olympics. It may take Payson a year to get back in good standing, maybe even more than that. I look at Kim sadly before covering her hand with my own.

"I'll be here for Payson as long as she needs me Kim. I wouldn't leave her, when I know that she needs me." I squeeze her hand and let go.

"I know you will Sasha, it's Payson." With that resolution Kim gets up and heads towards the vending machine on the other side of the room.

I lean back and close my eyes. It's silent for a few moments before Mark decides to break the silence. "You know Sasha, I don't know why you and my daughter are so close, but just know that she's my little girl and I don't want to see her suffering, so whatever you have to do to help her through this, you do it."

I turn to face the man who raised the women I love and nod. "I will Mark. I'll do whatever it takes to help get Payson through this."

He smiles softly and nods. "I know you will. It's Payson."


	3. Bleeding Love

**AN: Okay this is probably the last update until the weekend. I promise this time because I have a ton of stuff to do this week for school. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me and helps me stay motivated to keep writing. It was brought to my attention that Payson's injuries didn't match with what Kim and Mark were describing to Sasha so I tried to fix it in this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think by reviewing. **

The long minutes morph into agonizing hours as I sit with Kim and Mark to wait on some shred of news concerning Payson. The longer we wait the more anxious and fidgety I get. For something to get my mind of the situation and to give Mark and Kim some privacy for a few minutes I go down to the cafeteria. I walk down the rows of food the hospital has to offer, but I come up empty. I try to find some strong tea, but the only thing they have is crappy American Lipton Tea. Then again, this isn't Britain where tea is the most common thing either. I settle on three cups of strong coffee and make my way back upstairs. When I make my way into the waiting room I come to a quick stop as I notice a doctor with Payson's parents. My eyes widen in fear as I see Kim lay her head on Mark's chest. When the doctor walks away I make my way over to them, coffee long forgotten.

I try not to pry too much, but can't stop myself from asking the most important question. "What happened?"

Mark glances up with tears in his eyes. His voice is so low and broken that it send waves of horror through my body. "The doctor said it's worse than what they originally thought. The impact didn't just break a couple of ribs. Her whole ribcage was crushed causing her to have a collapsed lung. It missed her heart by an inch at best. She stopped breathing twice in the operating room, but they were able to resuscitate her. She lost a lot of blood from the crash and from the surgery, so she's going to need a blood transfusion. Not only that, she's on a ventilator because of the collapsed lung so her body doesn't have to over exert its self."

At hearing Kim's soft sobs and Mark's broken voice I try to stay strong and find a way to help, but I can't. I sit in one of the chairs that align the wall and slump down trying, but failing to block out the pain. I sit there for what feels like hours, until an idea comes to me. I dart up forgetting Mark and Kim and jog down the hall to the receptionist area. I lean against the desk and wait until a nurse comes out looking way too upbeat to be working at a hospital.

She smiles at me with too much force, but as she's sees my steely gaze she drops it and goes to her computer. "How can I help you sir?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I glance back to make sure Kim and Mark are still down the hall in the waiting room. "Yes I need to get information on how to give blood to a patient." I look at her to see her staring at me with hungry eyes. I give an agitated sigh. "Now would be a good time to start talking."

I can't help, but smirk as I watch her jump slightly. "Right sorry. First I need to know the name of the patient."

"Payson Keeler, She's eighteen, she's been in surgery for quite awhile. The doctor said she needed a blood transfusion, so I'm volunteering myself to give her blood." I rattle off the information that Mark told me when I notice the nurse on the computer.

She turns back around suddenly. "Okay good. We just need to know if you're a positive match or not. We are waiting to see if the blood bank has the type we need, but I doubt it. Ms. Keeler is Type AB negative so we will need some one with the same blood type."

"Do whatever you need to test my blood. I'm free for as long as you need me." I try to get my point across by having a relaxed demeanor. It seemed to have worked, because fifteen minutes later I found myself in a white room sitting in a chair waiting for a doctor.

As I sit waiting I strum my fingers on my knee trying not to think of the needle that will be jabbed in my arm soon. I'm sure if someone looked at me they would think I'm lying when I say I have a huge fear of needles. Instead I think of Payson and the last time I saw her. It wasn't even forty eight hours ago. She looked beautiful during her floor routine. She showed the NGO how good she could be, how beautiful she could be, and how determined she could be. I'm lost in trying to remember her voice when the door bangs open. A tall thin doctor walks in with a clipboard and a scowl on his face. When he looks at me I give him a glare in return. He looks down at the clipboard and scans it quickly before looking up at me.

"Before we begin I need to give you a couple of forms to sign stating that you understand the side effects of giving blood and its initial purpose." He passes me the papers as he continues to rattle on about the side effects and health issues. I tune it out as I find the line and sign my name. I don't bother looking through the papers because it doesn't matter if I'm putting my life in danger. As long as Payson gets better then everything I'm doing now is worth it.

Once the papers I signed and filed I give a small sample to see if I'm even a match. After the doctor takes my sample he looks at the clipboard and then back up at me. His voice is demeaning when he addresses me. "You do know that Ms. Keeler has AB negative blood don't you? This is a rare blood type to have. Only one percent of Americans have this blood type. The fact that you know her and offer blood is interesting. The possibility the you would be a perfect match is slim to none. I hope you know that."

I glare at the doctor and speak through gritted teeth. "Yes I'm well aware of Payson's blood type. Shut up and go do your job and see if I'm a match. If I am then you know to come back here and take my blood for Payson."

I can't help, but smirk as the doctor stares open mouthed at me for a split second before hurrying out of the room and down the hall. It only takes a few minutes for the results to come back. When the doctor comes back in he's dragging a tray with the things he'll need to get my blood.

"Alright Mr. Belov...it appears that you are in fact a perfect match for Ms. Keeler. It's astonishing really, because it's very rare for a person to be an exact match. I'll need you to lay down on the table and roll up the sleeve of your preferred arm."

I slowly make my way to the table and roll up my left sleeve. Once I'm situated on the table the doctor cleans my arm and picks up the needle. As I feel the needle getting closer, I close my eyes and try to think of something to distract myself from the pain. When Payson's dark blue eyes come to mind I feel the needle pierce my skin. As I feel the blood leaving my body I hear Payson's voice arguing with me about becoming an artistic gymnast. As soon as one of our many past arguments play through my memory I feel the needle being pulled out. As I look at the doctor he places a juice box in front of me like a five year old. I glare at the juice box then back at him with narrowed eyes. As if daring him to stop me, I slowly raise up, grab my jacket and throw it on. Before I leave I turn back to the doctor.

"Just one thing before I leave, don't mention this to anyone, especially Payson's parents. If I find out you've told them, you'll regret ever laying eyes on me." With that I exit the room and move slowly down the hall.

As I pass the vending machine I decide to get something from it to help with the dizziness. Once I finish eating the protein bar I make my way back into the waiting room. I scan the room looking for Paysons' parents and I'm unsurprised to see them in the same position I left them in about twenty minutes ago. Once I sit down Kim turns to me.

"Not that it's any of my business, but where have you been for the past half hour or so?"

I think quickly and hope that my answer will appease Kim's question. "I had to take care of a couple of things."

I sigh when she nods and turns back to Mark. They share a quick look with each other before looking back at me. Mark is the one to break the silence. "They found a match for Payson's blood type. The doctor said it was an anonymous donor. Whoever they are they helped save our little girl. The doctor says that once the blood transfusion is complete we can go see her."

I perk up at hearing I may be able to see Payson. I don't care that Payson probably won't be able to talk to me. Just being next to her will calm some of my fears. I stop and take a look at Mark and Kim and notice that they are growing more anxious as time passes.

I clear my throat gently and smile when Mark and Kim look my way. "Do you know when we can go see her?"

They share a quick look with each other before glancing back at me again. "The doctor said it could be a couple more hours until we can see her."

I nod and lean back against the wall as I wait for the two hours to slowly tick by. As soon as my eyes close I'm being shaken awake by Kim. I stare into her dark blue eyes and for a second I think it's Payson. I start to reach up to stroke her cheek, but stop myself before I can even lift my hand off my thigh.

"Mark and I just got back from seeing Payson. If you want you can go back and see her for a few minutes." I nod and get up stretching my legs. Kim gives me the room number and points me in the right direction. I nod in thanks and slowly make my way down the hall in the direction Kim pointed me in.

Once I'm at the designated room, I stop at the closed door. I can't bring myself to open the door and walk inside. When I go in that room, I'm excepting the fact that Payson is broken. Even more so then with her back injury a year ago. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the sight I'm about to see. I wait a few more seconds before I place my hand on the cool metal handle of the door, push it open, and step inside.


	4. Broken Dreams

**AN: Okay so I lied. My professors miraculously pushed back some of my due dates for a few things so I had some spare time to write this out. Don't worry I'm still on top of my school work for the most part. I want to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapters. You guys are awesome. Seeing the reviews really keep me motivated. I want to mention that Sasha is not in a good place at the moment. The woman he loves is holding on by a thread so he's not going to like the doctors very much. Even if they're just trying to help. So Sasha has negative thoughts towards the doctors at the moment. For those of you who asked about "A Gymnastics Legacy", yes I've been suffering the dreadful writers block because the next chapter is such a huge turning point so I will be getting to that in the next week or so because I'm on my spring break. I explored Dmitri and Sasha's bond a little bit in this chapter. I like to think that they're close, even though they live on different continents. I also tied up loose ends concerning Summer (I tried to be nice). Just please let me know how I did on this by just reviewing. **

As soon as I cross the line of what was, to what is, I feel a shift in the atmosphere. Knowing something or someone has changed is different than actually witnessing it and seeing it with your own eyes. I force myself to look at anything and everything, but Payson. I look at the plain white walls and the window showing the rising sun. I finally look in the middle of the room where Payson's prone body is laying. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting to see so many tubes, wires, and machines that was connected to Payson, keeping her alive.

I take inventory of what I see in front of me. A monitor is connected to her left side keeping track of the slow steady beats of her heart; her face is bruised, cut, and swollen, almost beyond recognition; her right leg is encased in plaster from hip to foot; and I finally let my eyes trail unwillingly to the breathing machine hooked up to her right side. I blink back tears as I tentatively walk closer to her prone body. I pull up a chair and sit down on her right side. I stare into her face wishing, hoping, and praying that she would just open her eyes. After a moment, I give up on the idea of her waking up and settle with just staring at her. Most of my vision is obscured due to the ventilator's tube down her throat. I grimace and look down at her limp hand. I reach forward and enclose her small hand in my larger one. I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb in a slow circular motion.

I break the silence with a deep breath and start to speak in a whisper. "Payson, I know you can't hear me right now, but you have to know that I'm here with you, for you, every step of the way, nothing will ever change that. Gymnastics or no gymnastics I'm here for you. I won't leave you...not again."

With tears streaming freely down my face I continue on to what I really want to say. "I shouldn't have left. If I knew that this would happen, I wouldn't have deserted you. If I wouldn't have left you wouldn't have been upset and felt the need to drive to Lauren's house. You wouldn't have gotten in an accident to begin with and you wouldn't have had your dreams ripped from you."

I try to hold in the anguished cry that escapes my lips, but I can't. Seeing Payson so torn and broken hurts too much. "I'm sorry. So sorry. If I could trade places with you I would."

I realize that Payson's hand is soaked with my tears so I use my shirt sleeve to dry her hand off. I glance at the clock and see that it's almost seven o' clock. I squeeze Payson's hand and stand up to leave. Before I go I lean over to where I would be looking in her eyes if they were open. I find a place above her right eye that is free from damage and kiss her forehead softly before stroking her cheek. "Eu nu te părăsesc din nou dragostea mea. Promit."

With one last look at Payson, I turn towards the door and walk out of the room. Before going back to the waiting room I stop in the rest room to wake myself up. I look in the mirror and I see a different person looking back at me. My tired eyes are red rimmed from crying and my clothes are wrinkled from sitting in the waiting room for hours on end. I splash cold water on my face, but the only thing it does is wake me up. As I grip the sink with both hands I'm hit with a major realization: the reason why I left isn't valid any more. Payson can't continue competing for a spot on the Olympic team anymore according to speculations from the doctors, therefore the NGO has nothing on me. The only good thing that could possibly come out of this mess is me staying. I may not be good for the girls, but I sure as hell can fight in their corner. With the likes of Ellen Beals around they're going to need all the help they can get. The only big problem is having Steve Tanner against me. I realize the only people I have on my side is sitting in the waiting room. I slump forward for a moment and with a shock I remember my father.

I rush out of the restroom and into the waiting room looking for Mark and Kim. I spot them by the vending machine and make my way over towards them.

"Mark, Kim, I have to go see if my dad is still in town. I have a few things to take care of with him then I'm going back to The Rock. I should be back around one or so. If anything happens or changes or she wakes up, please call."

Mark smiles and nods. "Sure thing. Now you don't have to be here 24/7 Sasha. Either Kim and I will be here with her. I'm sure you're pretty tired driving all the way back here and not getting much sleep."

I shrug and shake my head. "It's not a problem Mark. I wouldn't want to be any where else, but here. Just promise to call if anything changes." Mark nods while Kim gives me a warm hug. I nod back and head to the parking lot where I left my truck and airstream.

Once I'm in The Rock's parking lot I pull in my usual spot and I'm unsurprised to see the lot already packed. I sigh before I make my way out of the truck and into the gym. I scan the gym for anyone, but Steve Tanner. I sigh in relief as I spot my dad across the gym working with Austin. I slowly make my way over to Austin and my dad. I pause and watch Austin preform his ring routine almost to perfection.

I can't help myself from morphing into the coach I've been for the past year. "Good work Austin. Point your toes more."

He turned to look at me and I smiled when he nodded. I turn towards my dad and look towards the stairs. "I need to speak with you dad." I don't wait for a reply as I make my way towards the office.

Once I enter the office I'm surprised to see Summer sitting at Kim's desk. The room suddenly feels five times colder as we lock eyes. I nod at her as my dad steps in behind me. "Summer, would you mind? I need to speak with my father."

Her reply is icy at best. "Sure. After you talk with your father, _we_ need to talk."

I sigh in relief as she closes the door with a harsh snap. I look at my father to see his eyes twinkling with amusement. "What?"

"Having problems with women are we?" Even though I haven't been around the old man much, he can still read me like a book.

"Not really. What Summer and I have...well had was just an illusion; a silly little game. We liked the idea of each other, but not the person we were with."

His voice is gruff and sharp when the next words slip out of his mouth. "Good. She is no fit for you. You deserve an some one bright, beautiful, kind. Someone like your mother."

I sigh when his voice softens at the mention of my mother. We hardly talk about her, but I know I at least think about her quite often. I look up at dad and smirk. "Dad Summer is bright, beautiful, and kind."

Dad raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Yes, but she is not the one for you."

I roll my eyes. "Like you know the right woman for me dad."

"Yes. I've seen it. You have given up so much for her already."

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about?"

He looks at me in disbelief before giving me his long winded explanation. "Don't you? I see the way you look at her. You look at her as if she were an inger. You look as if you want to shelter her from the world. You left your job here. For her. Don't you dare tell me you would have done it for any other gymnast. Only for her."

I tense at his words and drop down into the chair by the desk. "I'm staying dad."

"Son, are you-"

"She can't do gymnastics any more. Last night after I left, there was an accident. She went to her friend's house and on the way home a drunk drive and slick roads caused her to loose control of the car and go strait into a tree."

"What do you mean she can't do gymnastics any more?" His voice is loud and harsh like he doesn't believe what I'm saying.

I swallow the lump in my throat before I explain. "The doctor says her broken leg won't heal in time for her to train properly or for the Olympics because of the type of break it is. Not only that, her back may have been re-injured. They won't know anything about her back until she wakes up. So the reason why I left isn't valid anymore. I was leaving so Payson could get on the Word's Team."

"Well I knew that much. They wouldn't just put her on the team. They wanted you out of the way so they could do whatever the hell they wanted. So you are staying to coach then?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Steve Tanner won't want me coaching because of my "relationship" with Payson. It was a big misunderstanding and a huge mess that Payson didn't need."

I look up to see him smiling. "What the hell are you smiling at dad? I see nothing funny about any of this."

"You're doing it again."

I glare and stride towards the window not wanting to admit that he may be on to something concerning my feelings towards Payson. I sigh when he starts to speak again. "You're caring for her. You worry about her and not of yourself. You put her first. There was a time not so long ago that you said the only one you would ever need and care for was yourself. In the year that you have known Payson she has changed you. You have become a man who would do anything for one person. One woman. You love her."

I sigh and turn to face him. "It doesn't matter if I love her or not. Nothing good can become of it. She can do better than me. I'm no good for her. I have too much history with too many people. No one in her family would approve of me."

I feel my dad place a hand on my shoulder. "Love knows no bounds, it has no limit. Love...just is. Besides I see the way she looks at you. She looks at you as if you were her everything. Her mother seems like a kind and understanding women."

"Dad, just please drop it. I just wanted you to know that I'm not leaving or anything and since I can't coach here I was hoping you could look out for the gymnasts. Emily, Lauren, Kaylie, Austin, and Carter especially. They're going to need someone in their corner now more than ever." I sigh and look at Lauren do her beam routine. She looks good on her dismount.

"And where will you be if not here?"

I shrug before locking eyes with him. "Of course. You will be with Payson. I should have known. Well it is for the best right now anyway. You can be with Payson and stay away from Steve Tanner. It is a win-win game."

"I think it supposed to be a situation dad. Not game." I roll my eyes when I see him glare. "Of course your wording is good to."

"Well now that you and I have had our chat I will go get the pretty lady in here so you two can have 'the talk'."

I cringe when I remember Summer. Boy is this going to be fun. As my dad leaves I move behind the desk to have something between Summer and I when we have our...talk. As soon as I sit down, I hear the click-clack of her heals hitting the metal as she climbs the stairs. As soon as she enters the room, I know I'm in for a lecture.

Her voice is cold and emotionless. "How could you? You left without telling anyone. You left me with out even a goodbye."

I cringe when I remember the only goodbye I gave. The letter to Payson was supposed to be one of encouragement, but turned into a gut wrenching explanation of why I was leaving. "I told...some people...I was leaving."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Not me. Who could be more important than the woman you were supposed to have loved?"

I inwardly groan at the foolish moment I shared with Summer. "I'm sorry Summer. Okay? I...I shouldn't have led you on and it wouldn't have worked anyway. Our morals are different. Our beliefs are different. Maybe it's for the best that we end here before we both end up hating each other."

"Of course. You just want sex." Her expression is cold and distant.

I roll my eyes. "No Summer it's not about the sex. You and I as people...are too different. I can't be the person you want me to be and...you aren't..." I try to find the words to say, but nothing comes to mind. Summer somehow senses what I'm about to say and fills in the blanks for herself.

"The person you really want." I look up in shock as I see her glare soften.

"Sasha, I don't know who you're looking for or what you want, but I hope you find it because we all deserve happiness."

I smile and nod. "Yea. Look I hope that you can still work here. I don't want to keep you from anything here."

"I can and I will. Steve won't fire me because of some silly hookup."

I inwardly cringe at hearing her words. I feel stung by them, but don't let it show. "Good. At least we can end on a good not."

She nods and walks to the door. As she's leaving I call out to her one last time. "I really am sorry Summer. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

She nods and exits the office without a glance back. As I think of what both Summer and my dad said to me about love I can't help, but feel a small sense of peace settle over me. Maybe things will work out for the better in the end. Even if it all happens in the midst of broken dreams.

Translations from Romanian to English:

Eu nu te părăsesc din nou dragostea mea. Promit: I'm never leaving you again my love. I promise.

Inger: Angel


	5. A True Champion

**AN: I want to thank everyone who is reviewing my story. It really helps and it really means a lot to hear what you all have to say. Any review is welcome, I'm open to ideas and criticisms. So yea I lied again...my spring break starts like right now on my watch. I have no assignments or anything to look at for a week or so. Now I'm all yours. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out as far as plot wise. I'm going with the flow and letting the story speak for itself. So please read and review! **

I'm startled out of my slumber by a loud bang. I open my tired eyes and realize the noise is becoming for insistent. Thinking it's Mark or Kim I scramble out of bed and rush to the door. I'm surprised to see Steve Tanner standing at my door. I groan when he shoulders past me into the small trailer.

"Sure Steve come right on in." I don't even try to conceal the sarcasm in my voice.

He spins around and glares at me. I glare right back hoping to scare him off, but Steve and I are similar in the intimidating department. Neither one of us is intimidated very easily. I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrow trying to get him to start talking. Luckily he does.

"What the hell are you still doing here Belov? Don't you have some hermit cave to get back to?" His voice is mocking, but I pay him no attention.

"It's really none of your business." I try to be quick and stubborn, hoping he doesn't pry. When Mark and Kim want people to know about Payson, they'll start telling people.

He looks at me as if he thinks he's better than me. I clench my fists in the hopes of keeping myself from slamming his face into the wall. His next remark makes my blood boil.

"Because of your 'relationship' with Payson, you have no authority and are in position to be bossing me around Belov. I gave you this job and I can take it away very easily." He smirks at me as if he's won a bi prize.

I roll my eyes. "Actually Steve...I am in a the perfect position. See you have no hold over me because you fired me."

His smirk slipped off his face when he realized I was right. "Well your trespassing on private property. So I can call the police and haul your ass in jail where you belong."

As soon as he implied something about Payson I saw nothing, but red. On instinct I swung back my arm and delivered a solid blow to his jaw. I smile in cruel satisfaction as I hear a defining crack. As I see him scramble up off the floor I lean in close so I'm level with him. "Actually Steve I could get _you _ arrested because your technically in my house. Now if you don't have anything significant or important to say, get the hell out."

I smile as he marches towards the door with his nose in the air. When he gets to the door he turns back around glaring menacingly. "Well Belov, since I'm out of this little room of yours, you need to move your heap of junk off my property."

I roll my eyes as he struts across the parking lot. Only because I don't have to see him again and because I am moving my airstream sometime before I go back to see Payson I yell out across the parking lot. "You may want to get that jaw of yours looked at Steve, it may be broken."

I chuckle when I see him glare back and practically rip off his car door and speed out of the parking lot. Yes it was childish, but I can't help it when it comes to Steve Tanner. He's been a thorn in my side since day one.

I close the door and move back to the bed and glance at the clock. I sigh when it flashes half past ten. Only a couple more hours until I can be with Payson. I sigh again and open the little compartment on the table by my bed. I pull out a mahogany box that still looks brand new, even after ten or so years. I open the box and take out its precious contents. As I lay out the medals on my bed, I look at all of them; the golden medals are all attached to thick red ribbon and the Olympic Logo from Sydney is gleaming in the morning sun. I sigh when I realize that looking at them makes me feel empty. I've never loved anything more than when I loved gymnastics. I still love the sport, but my heart has been taken over by someone that means so much more to me then these medals. I tilt my head to the side when I remember where my fourth medal is. Just then I'm struck with a brilliant idea. I grab the preferred medal and put it I my jacket for later. I put the other medals back in the box and put it back in the side table. I walk through the trailer and out to my truck and decide that now would be a good time as any to move from the parking lot.

As I drive through Boulder I try to think of a place I can stay until I drive by the lake. I pull to the side of the road and hop out of the truck. I walk around to the back of the trailer and gaze out across the clear water. I spot a level pasture across the lake and decide that it would be a good spot to stay for a couple of weeks. Or at least until I find a more permanent living situation. An hour later I find myself driving back to Boulder Medical Center. I walk across the parking lot and through the entrance. Since I know where I'm going I don't stop until I reach the waiting room where I'm sure Kim and Mark are waiting to see Payson. Sure enough as soon as I walk in I spot them in the same chairs they've taken up as their own. As soon as Kim sees me she jumps up and gives me a hug.

"You're right on time I see." Her voice for a change sounds happier. Hearing her happy makes hope rise up.

I smile sheepishly and shrug. "I did say I'd be back by one."

She smiles and resumes her seat. "Did you get some sleep? Because I know when you left you looked really tired."

I grimace as I remember being rudely interrupted by Steve. "Yea for the most part. I had a little run-in with Steve Tanner this morning."

Kim's went from kind and warm to ice cold at the mention of Steve Tanner. "Steve Tanner? What did he want?"

"He's just being an egotistical control freak. I took care of it. I don't think he'll bother me anymore."

My tense shoulders relax when she seems to be satisfied. To change the subject I bring up the one thing that's all on our minds. "How's Payson?"

Kim turns to me and her facial expression is unreadable. Her voice is strong as she tells me the news. "The doctor came in and checked Payson's vitals. Her vitals are good and she's stable. They may take the ventilator off in the next forty eight hours depending on how her lung is holding up. So hopefully it can come off soon."

Relief and hope washes over me at hearing those words. I smile and nod hoping that Payson is on her way to waking up. "Good. How's her leg?"

Kim shudders a little and it scares me. "The doctor says that it will take about six weeks to see progress of the bone mending itself, but with physical therapy and for her leg to get to what it was before the accident, about eighteen months."

I nod and look away. Of course it's what I expected, but hearing it from someone else is still painful. I had some hope, albeit a very small hope, that Payson could still go to London in 2012. When she wakes up she's going to be devastated to know that she can't compete anymore. I look back at Kim and see that her and Mark are gone. I glance at the clock and notice the time and assume that they're in with Payson. I notice that besides myself, hardly anyone is in the waiting room. I lean back and close my eyes for what feels like a minute, but I jerk up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Sasha? You can go in and see Payson now." I look and see Kim hovering over me with a small smile on her face.

I nod and get up from the chair. "I was just...waiting."

I smile when I hear Kim laugh. "You looked like you were sleeping. Sounded like it to."

I feel my face and neck heat up and shrug. "I guess I didn't get as much sleep as I thought."

"Well you have an hour so go in and see her for awhile." I nod as I make my way down the hall and into Payson's room.

Seeing Payson isn't as much of a shock as it was earlier this morning. I go over to her and pull up a chair slinging my jacket over the back of my chair. I immediately take her hand and bring it to my lips. I sigh as I take in her appearance. Her hair is splayed out across her pillow like golden flowers and her face has more color to it today. I sigh in relief when I see she looks a little better. Now if only she didn't have that God forsaken tube down her throat.

My voice sounds loud in the quiet room, but I talk as if we were sharing secrets. "Hey love. I told you I'd be back. Your mum says that you may get to do away with the ventilator soon. So hopefully when you get that out you can talk. God I miss your voice. I never thought I'd miss something so much. I'd do anything to hear you yell about my poor eating habits." I pause to laugh as I remember her snapping at me, asking me who eats cereal for dinner. "I just wish you could talk. Then you could tell me that you'll be okay and that you're fine, just like you always do. You're always so strong and brave. So please...don't back down now love. You're a fighter. I know you are. You're a true champion Payson. You have the heart of a warrior. That's one of the many things I love about you. You're strong and you'll pull through this. I don't know why this happened, but I guess that's something we'll never know. What breaks us makes us so much stronger."

I pause when I remember what I have for her. I let go of her hand and reach behind me for my jacket. I take her hand again and smile sadly knowing that this is the closest thing she'll ever get to receiving a gold medal. As I wrap her fingers around the medal I look in her closed eyes. "If you wake up and I'm not here, love, this gold medal is to let you know that I'm not too far away and that I'm not leaving you. I'm here for you love. Every step of the way."

When the medal is securely in place I bring her hand up to my lips again. I lean forward as I place her hand by her side, but not letting go. I rest me head on the edge of the bed and close my eyes and breathe in deeply trying to calm my aching heart. My breathing soon matches the rhythm of the ventilator. As I drift off into darkness the last thing I remember is feeling a small hand twitch ever so slightly in my own.

**AN: I'm so sorry to leave you hanging guys...really I am...Was Payson awake while Sasha was talking to her? If so, how much did she hear? Is she even awake or was it Sasha's imagination? I guess you guys will have to wait and see what happens. If you want to know faster, just leave me a little review and let me know how I did. **


	6. Tears and Pain

**AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read my stories. See the bottom for another AN. **

As my eyes open I feel small pressure on my hand. I raise up and blink and stare around the room until my eyes zero in on Payson. I raise up until I'm looking into her eyes. Her beautiful dark blue eyes are finally open. I can't help, but smile as I stare at her for a moment. I reach up and stroke her cheek.

My voice is low and comforting when I finally speak to her. "Welcome back. I'm so glad to see you open your eyes lo...Payson." I grimace as I cover up the nickname I've so willingly given her in the past twenty four hours. I look up to see tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

I reach over and wipe her tears away. "It's okay. Your going to be just fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to get your mum and dad." I raise up with that intention, but she squeezes my hand and I immediately sit back down. Instead I push the call button that summons a nurse. With my free hand I reach in my jacket and grab my phone. I punch in a quick text telling Kim that Payson is awake. Not even two minutes later, the room is taken over by the doctor, nurse, and Mark and Kim. The nurse is looking over Payson's chart, while the doctor is looking over Payson. As the doctor moves from her right side to her left he, motions me out of the way. I attempt to move, but Payson's grip on my hand prevents me from going anywhere. I look at the doctor and he sighs.

"It's okay. He just needs to check you over Pay. I'll go over to the other side." I gently pull her hand from mine and rush over to her right side. Her eyes follow me as I move to her other side. I take her left hand in mine, minding the IV on the back of it. As the doctor writes a note on his clipboard Payson's eyes lock on mine. All of a sudden everything else fades away leaving just Payson. The doctor clears his throat and all of a sudden I feel really guilty. I notice the doctor is looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We can take out the breathing tube, but you need to go over there," he indicates the back of the room where Mark and Kim are standing, "so we have room to do what we need to."

I look at Payson and smile. "I'm just going to be with your mum and dad, Pay."

I go over to where Mark and Kim are standing, looking better at having seen some progress with Payson. I watch as the doctor hovers over Payson, going over her vitals and looking over her chart one last time before moving in to remove the ventilator. When the breathing tube is out and Payson starts to cough, I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. When the doctor moves out of the way, Mark and Kim rush forward to Payson's side. I feel like an intruder standing in the background so I quietly step out of the room and go down the hall and find a seat in the waiting room.

I'm both happy and terrified that Payson is finally awake. She can now start the slow and painful journey to full health...at least for a normal person. For an elite athlete trying to get the the Olympics on the other hand...not so much. I lean forward with my head in my hands contemplating the new development. When Payson finds out she can't under any circumstances do gymnastics again, she'll be devastated. I cringe when I realize, once again, this is all my fault. When Payson begins to realize that, she'll hate me. I don't know if I can stand the thought of Payson hating me. I can stand Marty and MJ hating me, but the feelings mutual in that situation. I'm yanked from my thoughts as I hear my name being called from down the hall. I stand and walk to the source of the voice and I'm unsurprised to see it's Kim.

"There you are. We were wondering where you ran off to. Payson's asking for you." Her voice is the happiest I've heard it in the last day and a half.

I nod, but stop and look at Kim. "Have you...uh...talked to Payson about the gymnastics thing yet?"

The look on her face tells me that they haven't. "No we haven't. Sasha as her coach..._former coach _we think she would take the news better if you told her. You and her...she would just take it better if you told her."

Kim misplaces my look of dread with reluctance. "If you don't want to we would completely understand..."

"No Kim. I think you're right. If she asks about it...which I'm sure she will I'll tell her. It's better she knows from the beginning instead of living in false hope about everything."

She nods as Mark walks out of the room. "Good we found you. She's been asking for you. If you need anything we'll be just down the hall."

I nod as they walk down the hall. I go over to the closed door with dread. I sigh as I lean on the door trying to gather myself for the confrontation that's about to happen. I know she's going to ask and I know what I have to tell her, but it doesn't make anything any easier. I push the door open with determination and walk inside.

I smile when I see she's sitting up, if only slightly. I move over to my usual spot and grasp the arms of my chair preventing myself from reaching out to her. Now that she's awake I don't want to do anything stupid like trying to hold her hand. We sit in silence for a few moments until she breaks the silence..

Her voice is hoarse and scratchy from having a tube down her throat, but her voice is still angelic to me. "You're back."

I smile softly before nodding. "Yea and I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" I look at her confused before she clarifies with a glare. "Why are you back?"

"Because your mum called telling me what happened. I couldn't...I had to make sure you were okay." I lean back in relief when she doesn't mention gymnastics. My relief is short lived though when she voices her next thought.

"So you're going to stay and coach us at The Rock still? So I didn't get you fired then?" I cringe when she mentions The Rock, because when The Rock is mentioned, gymnastics will surely follow. I lean forward and grab her hand in an attempt to soften the blow.

I look in her eyes and I watch as understanding dawns on her features. I sigh softly before trying to soothe her. "Payson...the only thing that matter is that..."

She interrupts me with a harsh voice. "Don't. Just don't tell me that the only thing that matters is that I'm okay." I watch as tears fill her beautiful eyes and I helplessly watch as tears begin to fall. My heart nearly shatters when she starts to beg. "Please, tell me that it's not true. Tell me that once my leg heals, I can go back to training. Tell me that, then I'll be okay."

I look in her pain filled eyes, and take her small hand in my own. "I can't Payson. I can't tell you that because it's not true. Yes your leg will heal, but it won't heal in time for you to make it onto the World Team...or the Olympics."

I helplessly watch as her strong front begins to fall. I listen helplessly as her voice becomes broken and defeated. "No. Not like this. It can't end like this."

I reach over and try to wipe her tears away, but she jerks her head out of my reach. "Don't. Don't sit there and pretend everything is going to be okay, because it's not. If you hadn't have ran off then we wouldn't be here."

I cringe when I notice she's already blaming me. "Payson you know why I left. I didn't have a choice. I wasn't good for any of you. How can you expect me to stay when my presence wasn't doing any of you any good. I left because I was trying to protect you."

Payson crosses her arms over her chest and glares. "No! You know why you left? You left because you're scared."

I sigh and lean back in my chair realizing that any form of physical contact is a bad idea at this point. "Really? Tell me Payson, what am I scared of exactly? If you say Steve Tanner I'll have to laugh."

She scoffs and uncrosses her arms. "You're scared to feel is what you're scared of."

I close my eyes and pretend I didn't hear that. I've tried so hard to conceal and cover up my feelings and I won't have them be discovered in a hospital room. "No Payson you're wrong. I was protecting you...all of you. Emily was arrested because I wasn't paying attention to her home life; Kaylie has an eating disorder because I wasn't coaching her properly; Lauren has family issues that's effecting her gymnastics."

She looks at me with sad eyes before whispering. "And me?"

I look at her confused before she continues. "You said you left to protect all of us Sasha. You mentioned Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren. You have yet to mention me. Tell me Sasha, what exactly were you trying to protect me from?"

I close my eyes, realizing she's caught me in a lie. I can't tell her the true reasons of why I left. I couldn't possibly tell her that she deserves better than me and I certainly couldn't tell her I love her. She would find a way to contradict everything I say. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a small cough. I open my eyes to see Payson staring back at me expectantly.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "Payson you need to rest. You've been through a lot in the last forty eight hours. You need to get some sleep." I reach over to push the call button for a nurse to come in, but Payson stops me, as she covers my large hand with her small one.

"We're not done talking yet Sasha." Her voice is irritable and I can't help, but smirk at her.

"Oh, but I think we are Pay. I'll be right here when you wake up." I notice her eyes widen as I utter the last few words.

"I wasn't dreaming then."

I look at her confused and I'm about to have her elaborate, when the nurse walks in with Payson's chart.

"Glad to see you're finally up and talking Ms. Keeler." She turns to look at me with a wide smile. "I see you're in your usual spot. Tell me something, have you even left that chair since she's been here? Every time I've peeked in here, you're always in that same position."

I feel my face flush, but give a tiny nod at the nurse hoping to satisfy her curiosity. I can feel Payson's eyes on me as I watch the nurse give Payson pain medication. "If you need anything else honey, just let me know or have your friend here hit the call button."

I watch as the nurse leaves and I watch as Payson's eyes close. Before she surrenders to the side effects of her medication she opens her eyes to look at me. "Don't you dare think we're done with this conversation Sasha because we're not."

I smirk at her. "I never said we were done Payson. I just said we were done right now. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I sigh in satisfaction as her eyes close and her breathing slows down. When I'm sure she's asleep I stroke her cheek and run my fingers gently through her hair. "If only you knew the truth Payson. If only you knew what I'd do to protect you. If only you knew how much I love you."

I lean forward and kiss her forehead lightly before pulling on my jacket. As I walk out of the door to get Mark and Kim I failed to notice Payson's blue eyes follow me across the room.

**AN: Okay don't kill me. It technically isn't a cliff hanger. Payson is awake and she knows about her gymnastics. Although it has yet to sink in, but it will trust me. You know that Payson heard Sasha's last few statements and you know she heard some of Sasha's conversation with her from the last chapter. I'm going to skip ahead a little bit next chapter, but not much. Payson will still be in the hospital recovering, but I want to move things along a little bit. If you have any suggestions or have anything you want to see happen just let me know in a review. **


	7. A Father's Advice

**AN: I want to thank you guys for your reviews. They are what keeps me going when I'm writing. This chapter feels like a filler, but it's not. Some key things happen. I've set up some situations for the future that include Payson and don't include Payson (at least not right away). I'm trying to make Sasha and his dad closer than what they seem on the show. The only person to get Sasha in gear is his father, so I tried to portray that in this chapter. Also at the end the ballerina the Sasha introduces to Payson, he seems to know pretty well. So she is included at the end. Please let me know what you guys think. Read and Review :). **

I become aware of my surroundings as I feel the morning sun on my face and as I feel my companion stir beside me. I roll over so I can take in her lean figure and appreciate her beauty in my bed. I smirk as I think of how often she's been in my bed lately...more often than not. I slowly reach out to skim my hand down her spine and smile as she rolls over into my body. I take the opportunity to kiss her forehead in the hopes of waking her up. I smile as I see her eyes flutter open. She looks at me as if she knows I've been staring. My suspicion is proven right when she smirks at me.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

I smile at her before kissing her softly on the lips. "I wasn't staring love, I was...admiring your stunning beauty." The statement come out as more of a question. I smirk and try to distract her by trailing kisses down her neck. I grab her hips and roll over to where she's straddling my hips and smirk at her glazed expression.

"What's wrong love? Can't think straight?" My smirk slips of my face as she rolls her hips forward.

She leans forward so that our foreheads are touching. "Oh trust me Sasha, I can think straight in any situation."

My face softens as she touches her lips to mine. I push her face forward only slightly so I can cup her cheek. I stroke her face with gentle fingers. "I love you. You know that?"

She smiles softly as she nods. "Of course I know you love me. I wouldn't have married you otherwise now would I?"

My eyes pop open as I wake up from my dream. I rub a hand across my face to wake myself up. I glance at the clock and groan when the bright red lights only indicate it's four-thirty. I should have known I wouldn't have a dreamless sleep. For the past two weeks since Payson woke up, I've had the same dream; for the past two weeks I've been avoiding her. I stop by when her parents are there to let her know I'm still here, but I avoid being alone with her. Every time she sees me I feel like she knows exactly what I'm doing in staying away. I'm avoiding our unfinished discussion of why I left Boulder; more specifically of why I left her. I don't have an answer to that yet and I'm not ready to get into my feelings for her when she's still hurting.

I toss the covers off my body and pull on sweat pants and a hoodie. I grab my iPod and shove it in my pocket before stepping out of the trailer to jog around the lake. As I jog, my mind wonders to Payson and what she could do once she's fully recovered. Would she want to be involved in the sport knowing she couldn't compete? My heart shatters as another thought comes to mind. What if she wants nothing to do with the sport and everything representing it...including me? As that thought plagues my mind, I push myself faster until I'm running at a painful rate. As the sun begins it's journey up into the sky I make a run back to my trailer. Once inside I toss my iPod on the table and throw my clothes in the small hamper. I step into the shower, in the hopes that it would clear my head from all thoughts pertaining to Payson. It works for about an hour. When I grab my frosted wheat's from the cabinet, I'm plagued with memories of Payson and her disapproving comments about my eating habits. With a sigh I toss the box on the counter and grab my keys and phone.

I pull up to a restaurant hoping to get a breakfast that doesn't remind me of Payson. I sigh at how pathetic I sound...even to myself. I walk in and order some tea with eggs and toast. I ward off flirting waitresses and college students while I try to eat my breakfast. With only a couple of women coming up to me, I enjoy it with no further incident. I pay for my bill and head out to my truck. I pause for a moment and figure out where I want to go. I close my eyes until I decide to go to The Rock. My dad should still be there if Steve Tanner hasn't tossed him out yet.

I sigh in selfish relief when I see my dad's black Lincoln in the parking lot of The Rock. I park at the edge of the lot and make my way into the gym. I smile as I see Austin working on his rings routine. I look at his face and notice that he isn't all with it. He looks as if he's miles away in his thoughts. I stand and watch as he finishes with a spotty landing.

"You need to not think of other things when working on the rings Tucker. Haven't I told you that? It would help if you tighten up your stomach as well." I can't help, but give a small critique even if I'm not his coach anymore. It just comes naturally.

Austin spins around and for a change is looking grateful. "Sasha, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you in my life."

My mind automatically goes to the worst. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Other than Steve Tanner giving us hell and trying to get a suitable coach for us. Personally I think your dad would be awesome. Aside from you, but you're not going to be around so..." He trails off as if he doesn't know what to say.

"Actually I'm going to be around awhile."

I cringe when his eyes light up. "Really? Well hell Sasha, you can coach us then. You and your dad."

I shake my head even before the words leave his mouth. "No. Don't go there Tucker. I'm not coaching you because I'm only staying for personal reasons. So don't even go there. If you want to make it to the Olympics you have to stay here."

He scowls and strides forward until we're only a foot apart. "You're the one who says that no matter where we are, we can be great. It's us that get's us where we are in life. A location doesn't prove anything. Look at Emily...Marty recruited her from the freaking Y. So don't tell me it's the location. Hell, I'd leave The Rock if I could, but I can't because there is no where else to go. Unless of course you had a gym, but you don't."

I cringe when he uses my words against me and I smile when I realize he's right. "You know what Tucker, you're right."

I smirk when I see him nod. He looked like he was going to say something else, but he's cut off by my dad striding through the door. I cringe when my dad's eyes meet mine. From the look on his face he's had his feathers ruffled.

His voice bounces off the empty walls and makes Austin and I jump. "Office! NOW!"

He doesn't wait for a reply as he passes us. Austin smirks and strides over to chalk up his hands. "I think he's meaning you Sasha. I'd hate to be you right now cuz he looks pissed."

I glare in Austins direction as I make my way past him . "Gee Tucker...you think."

I step into the office to see my dad pacing. He looks up as the door creaks open. His face is thunderous and his eyes hold irritation.

He points to a chair. "Now Alexander, tell me something. Why have you not been to see Payson?"

I sigh and shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about dad. I go see Payson almost everyday."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "No Alexander. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You have not been talking to her. You just go and see her to let her know you are still here. I went by to see her yesterday. She said if I saw you to give you this."

My dad raises his eyebrow and my heart breaks as he passes me my gold medal. "Now why on earth would she have a medal of yours? You guard those things with your life. You let no one touch them...not even your family, but yet you hand one off to a gymnast whom you have only known for a year."

I sigh and lay the medal on the desk. "Look dad, it was for...encouragement. When she was out I didn't want her thinking I wasn't there so I gave her a gold medal of mine to let her know I was there."

My dad smiles as he leans against the wall. "Aaahhh I see. So you didn't want her feeling alone and scared. You are protecting her and telling her she is good, but yet you avoid her."

I raise my eyes as he finishes the thought. I scowl and go to the window. "I'm not avoiding her. If I was I wouldn't be going there everyday now would I?" I try to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but have little success.

I smirk thinking I've fooled him, but I haven't. He strides over to the window beside me. I jump when his voice is lower than normal. "No. You know exactly what I mean Alexander. Something happened in that hospital room two weeks ago. Some conversation you are avoiding perhaps. Feelings you are not wanting to face."

I sigh and walk to the other side of the room. "Dad just drop it. No matter which way I look at it, it's wrong. I shouldn't feel the way I do; I shouldn't care the way I do; and I most certainly shouldn't love her, but do I? Of course I do." I throw my hands up in exasperation and run my hand through my hair.

I slump onto the couch and lean forward. I move over as I feel my dad take the seat next to me. I smile softly when his hand comes to rest reassuringly on my shoulder. "Sasha, I've told you once before that love knows no bounds and has no limit. You can't help who you fall in love with, son."

I scoff as I sit up and lean back into the soft leather. "Dad, really? That's cliche. Of course I can not fall in love with someone. It's an emotion you can control and trust me, I know all about control."

My dad smirks. "Oh really? So when you see Payson hurt and broken you feel nothing? When you see her smile you feel nothing? Tell me something, when you heard of Payson's accident, did you feel anything at all?"

I scowl and push myself off the couch and towards the window again. "Of course I felt something. When I heard that she could be dying part of me was dying right along with her. Do you want me to tell you that when she's broken I want to take away all of her pain; that when she smiles I want to be the reason behind her joy? I can't..." My voice breaks as I'm overcome with emotions I've tried to bury for the past two weeks...for the past few months.

I slide down the wall as I realize that Payson is it for me. Whether it be a month from now or ten years from now, I will always love Payson Keeler and there is nothing I can do about it. The thought of Payson not loving me runs through my mind like a broken record. I see my dad looking concerned and try to reassure him.

"I'm fine dad. I just got hit with a painful realization. There's no one for me, but her and I may never get that happiness she has the ability to give. I just wish I could be the one to give her happiness and protection, but I can't."

My dad's voice is irritable and loud. "Why? Why can you not be the one to protect her and love her? Do you not see it Alexander? No one is better fit for Payson, than you. You complete each other so completely. You are the yin and she is the yang."

I raise my eyebrow at his Chinese metaphor, but shake my head. "No dad you don't get it. If me and Payson were to ever get together than the only thing she would know is ridicule and hate from everyone, including friends. I don't want that for her. I'm too old for her dad. I'm just not the right person for her. Besides someone so pure and beautiful like Payson couldn't love me."

I put my head in my hands, but jerk up when I hear glass shatter. I sigh when I see my dad holding a broken lamp. "Dad, not that I'm a big fan of Steve Tanner, but he's going to flip when he sees his precious things broken."

He gives a dismissive wave as he drops the lamp. "Who cares. He has money to replace broken things. He deserves to lose everything for what he has done to you and Payson."

"Dad just forget Steve Tanner. Just watch out for the gymnasts here dad. Mentioning of, how are they all doing?"

I smile when I realize I've sidetracked him from me and Payson. "Austin is shaky. He needs to have consistency. His mind has been thousands of miles away these past couple weeks. He is having problems with the heart and kaylie. I would say you could help him, but you have the same issues with Payson."

I roll my eyes. "The others dad?"

"Lauren is strong, but is feeling alone; Emily is working on trusting people again; Kaylie is battling with issues at home. If you ask me they need their coach."

"They have there coach." I try to be quick and to the point in the hopes of him dropping the issue, but apparently he doesn't see it that way.

"No. YOU are their coach. YOU are the person that they trust. Without you they have no idea what to do."

"What do you want me to do dad? Coach them? I can't because I have no place to go. Even if I did they wouldn't want me to coach them."

My dad's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he turns towards me. "I have an idea. Do you trust me Alexander?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Of course I trust you dad. You're my father."

I smiles. "Good, good. You go see Payson. Talk with her. You two need to sort things out."

I nod reluctantly and walk towards the door, but my dad stops me. "Don't forget this Alexander."

I turn to see him holding out my gold medal. I reach over and take it and nod. "Dad, you may want to clean the lamp up or at least pitch the broken pieces. You don't need Steve Tanner after you to."

I see him nod reluctantly as I make my way out of the office. I walk past Austin to see that his ring routine is a little better. "Looks a lot better Tucker. You may want to concentrate on the moves you're making instead of thinking of Kaylie."

I smirk when he looks shocked. "I can tell when you're thinking of a woman you love. I get that look to. Just do us all a favor and don't kill yourself attempting a gold medal."

He nods as I walk out. I stiffen when he calls out to me. "Thanks coach."

I sigh and continue out to my truck. Once I get in I place the medal on the passenger seat. I look and realize I forgot to put the picture of me and Payson back up on my visor. I pick it up and I'm about ready to place it on the visor when I notice words scrawled on the back. When I read the writing my breath hitches.

_Love is timeless, boundless, and beautiful. When you have it, don't let it go, no matter the circumstances. A picture is worth a thousand words Sasha. You can't deny what is so obvious. If it helps anything at all, I approve of her. _

_Jayden _

I smile when I see Jayden's name at the bottom. Leave it up to my best friend to see through me, even when I'm so good at hiding it. I sigh as I make the familiar journey to the hospital in the hopes of attempting to talk to Payson.

When I'm outside her door I stop to gather courage and see if Mark and Kim are with her. I open the door to find that neither Mark or Kim, are there. I look around and I came face to face with Payson.


	8. Getting To Know You

**AN: Thank you to those of you have reviewed my story so far. Even to those you just read it thank you for taking the time to give it a shot. I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. It's a good chapter and this scenario was supposed to happen in this chapter, but I don't know how it come off. I just feel like it's missing something. Just let me know what you guys think. Any review is welcomed. If you have any ideas or things you want to see, just let me know and I'll see if I can fit it into the story. Read and Review guys! **

As soon as I lock eyes with Payson, I know that she's been hurting. I feel a pang of guilt wash over me as I see her pain filled eyes. I look at the floor before I make my way over to her bedside. I notice that the bruises on her face are fading and the cuts are healing nicely. The only thing that indicates she's been in an accident is the plaster on her leg and the stitches and staples from her surgery. I take my usual seat next to her and reach for her hand. I cringe when she yanks her hand out of my reach. I glance up and I'm shocked to see furry in her beautiful face. When she speaks, her voice is cold and blunt.

"Took you long enough to come around."

I sigh before meeting her eyes as I make a feeble attempt to contradict her. "I've been by everyday Payson."

She crosses her arms and scoffs. "You know exactly what I mean Sasha."

"What do you mean Payson?" I try to get her to talk and figure out what she suspects.

She narrows her eyes before starting her rant. "You only come around when my parents are here. You're avoiding me Sasha Belov and I want to know why."

I swallow harshly when she uses my full name, or at least the parts of it she knows. "I'm not avoiding you. I stayed away because I want to give you time to heal."

She narrows her eyes in my direction again and I shiver. Slightly out of fear and slightly out of how beautiful she looks. "No. You just don't want to talk about how you feel. It's not a coincidence that you've stayed away since we started _that_ conversation. What is there to be afraid of?"

I stand up and run a hand through my hair as I move over to the window. I look at the clear blue sky and observe the people in the parking lot. I smile wistfully, as I witness and man with his wife and newborn baby going towards their car to go home for the first time. My imagination takes me to a similar scenario, years from now maybe, with different people involved. Instead of the shorter man and woman with dark hair, I can see myself walking beside Payson who's holding our newborn daughter close to her chest. As I open the car door for her she speaks my name softly. I keep staring at her as her voice gets louder with each utterance of my name. I jump slightly when I realize I'm not in the parking lot with my wife and daughter. Instead I'm in a hospital room with the woman whose captured my heart.

"Sasha! I've been calling you for the last couple of minutes. Were you falling asleep on me or were you just pretending so you wouldn't have to answer my question?"

I turn to her and sigh as I walk back over to the chair. "No Payson. I would never...intentionally avoid or ignore you and you know that. I came by to see how you were doing everyday. If I was avoiding you I wouldn't have come by at all."

She rolls her eyes at me before she stares down at her lap before locking eyes with me again. "Fine you don't want to talk feelings then, we can talk gymnastics."

I'm taken aback that she even uttered the word gymnastics. I've avoided mentioning the sport or anything related to it, in case it would upset her. I look at her and smile tightly before closing my eyes and leaning back in the chair. I open my eyes when I hear her sigh deeply. I raise my eyebrows at her expectantly.

She glares at me as she crosses her arms over her chest before her loud voice carries throughout the room. "You don't want to talk feelings or gymnastics? What do you want to talk about then? Just let me know Sasha so we can start talking."

I stare at her and she looks every bit of an eighteen year old getting ready to through a temper tantrum. I can't help, but laugh at her expression, but recoil slightly when her glare becomes even more prominent on her beautiful face.

"I see nothing funny about this Sasha Belov."

I stop laughing and look at her and notice she's trying not to smile, but failing miserably. "I'm sorry. It's just that your facial expression just now was priceless."

She smiles just slightly and rolls her eyes. "At least I never look like I'm spooning a hippo."

I feel my face heat up as I scramble for a comeback, but fail when I see her bright eyes. I smile at her and I'm glad to see her smiling for a change, even if it's at my expense. She smirks at me and I smirk back and lean forward. I stare at her and sigh before touching the top of her hand with my fingertips. Her eyes meet mine for a split second before I decide to dive forward.

"Payson..." I pause making sure I want to go into this, "we can talk if you want."

Her breath stops for a second before she raises her eyebrow. "Seriously? I can ask anything and you'll answer, no matter what?"

I swallow thickly before meeting her eyes and nodding. She smiles before locking eyes with me gauging my body language. I sigh when she smiles softly before nodding and patting my hand.

She taps her chin with her fingertips as if she's trying to figure out what she's wanting to ask, before grinning and looking at me. "Okay then nothing too big. Favorite written play?"

I raise my eyebrow and shrug. "Play huh? I've always been fond of _Hamlet." _

She tilts her head and smirks. "_Hamlet_? Out of all the wonderful plays and writing from Shakespeare you choose _Hamlet_?"

"Don't knock it. It's one of his best plays every written. It has everything: romance, lust, jealousy, betrayal, bloodshed and action." I look and see her small eye roll.

"Does all the male population like action and bloodshed?"

I smirk at her while she smiles back. "It's a guy thing lo—Payson. My turn. Your favorite play is _Romeo and Juliet..." _I pause and try to think of something meaningful to ask and smile when I have just the thing.

"What is your favorite book and why?" I'm interested to hear her answer. If it's what I expect then we could have hours worth of conversations on literature alone.

"Oh that's easy. _Jane Eyre _is my favorite book because of the morals of the story. A young girl was belittled and demeaned all because she was an orphan and had no money. She was shipped off to a cruel boarding school, but she survived and became a better person. She found love and a home with a loving man despite the fact that he was.." She stops abruptly to glance up at me and I'm confused to see her face flush a bright red.

I raise my eyebrow. "Despite what?"

She blinks before shaking her head. "Nothing. She just found love and her life worked out in the end."

I look in her eyes and I know that there's more to this story than what she's telling me. I decide to think about that later and continue with our conversation. "Your turn Payson."

She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and glances up at the ceiling before glancing back at me. "Okay between Romania, England, and the US which place do you prefer to call home?"

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes as memories of England and my childhood wash over me. I think of my mother and our backyard on warm summer days as well as my father. I smile as I remember some of the family trips we all took to Romania as a child. The landscapes and the countrysides are breathtaking. Even though Romania is beautiful and England is intriguing no place feels like home without the people I love.

"In the past I would have said I wouldn't be able to choose because both countries are home. Now I'd say the US is home."

I smile when I see a shocked expression on Payson's face. I grin and tap her arm to get her attention.

"Come on Pay don't looked so shocked. My mum always said that a home isn't a home without the people you love in it," I shrug as I continue my explanation, "besides I have no family in England or Romania besides my dad. Well my dad is here in Boulder for the time being, but that's besides the point. I have no family anywhere else and I like it here in Boulder."

She smiles at me before raising her eyebrow. "Do you ever want to go back? Even if it's just to visit."

"Yea of course I'll want to go back. Maybe when I have a family of my own one day I'll take them to see Romania and England."

She glances at the wall nervously before smiling softly at me. "I'm sure that they'll enjoy it."

I'm too lost in another daydream of Payson and small blonde haired children chasing each other in a large backyard in the Romanian countryside to hear her next question. I shake my head and look at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Payson. What?"

I smile when I hear her laugh before mock glaring at me. "Do I have to repeat everything today Sasha?" She pauses before getting a serious expression on her face. "I asked if you really wanted a family one day?"

I smile remembering my recent dreams.Instead of speaking my thoughts of only wanting a family with her, I just nod and shrug. "One day."

"It's kind of funny that we're talking about families when we started talking about literature."

"I forget whose turn it is Pay, but I'll ask the next question." I grin as I think of the next question. After a few minutes of silence I break it.

"What's you're favorite animal?"

"A dog. To be more specific, golden retrievers. I've always wanted one, but with dad working and Becca and I never being home and at the gym, mom always says no." She scowls as if she's remembering something. "That's the only good thing that could possibly come from me not doing gymnastics anymore."

I sigh as the taboo topic has finally been mentioned. I lean back and try to decipher how she's feeling and what she's going through. I see many emotions pass through her eyes in the span of only a few seconds. I reach forward and grab her hand and sigh in relief when she doesn't pull away this time. Her voice is small and broken and I know it's finally hit her that she can't do gymnastics again. I'm just glad I was here when it finally happened.

"I really can't go to the Olympics...can I?"

I swallow roughly to lodge the lump out of my throat, but as I look in her eyes I feel her pain and can't help, but let a single tear run down my cheek. "I'm sorry Payson. The doctor says your leg won't heal in time. Even if it did you wouldn't be strong enough to compete."

My heart breaks as I feel her grip on my hand tighten and as I watch tears stream down her face. She leans forward and I sit on the very edge of the bed so she won't fall off. A second after I'm on the edge of her bed she leans towards me with teas running down her face like rain. I wrap my arms around her as if I can shield her from the harsh reality. As she sobs in my chest, I stroke her hair and whisper in her ear.

"Sshhh. It's okay Payson," I pause and know I'm trying to convince myself as well as Payson, "no matter what happens, I'm always going to here. Gymnastics or no gymnastics I'm here with you every step of the way."

She stiffens as I utter that statement, but before long her body relaxes as her tears subside. She pushes against my chest and I pull back to see her sad eyes.

She takes a calming breath before speaking in a soft tired voice. "Sasha...thank you for being honest with me concerning gymnastics. I'd rather know the truth than have false hope. One of the things that I can always count on is you being honest with me. No matter what."

My body stiffens as she speaks of honesty. I can't help, but be plagued with images of me pushing her away when she kisses me in the gym. I as good as lied to her when I pushed her away. I cringe when I remember how that one single moment changed all our lives...Payson's especially.

My tense muscles relax as she leans back against her pillows and tries to pull the blanket over her. I notice her trouble and reach down to grab the blanket and gently throw it over her. She smiles at me appreciatively before closing her eyes. I lean back and close my eyes ready to daydream again when her voice brings me back to the present.

"You're not leaving are you?"

I smile knowingly and shake my head. "No I just got here not too long ago Pay. There's no where else I'd rather be."

I hear her soft intake of breath before I hear her voice again. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course dragă."

As I listen to her breaths even out I relax into the chair beside her bed. My mind wonders to a future with three or four children in a warm house by the countryside. As I watch my children I can't help, but notice how much they look like Payson; how much they look like their beautiful mother. I smile softly at the picture in my minds eye as sleep finally overtakes me.

**Translations: Draga – sweetheart **


	9. A Change of Plans

**AN: Okay so I saw that I only got one review, but a lot of people have been reading based on the traffic I've been seeing. So please if you can take a minute or two and review that would be great. I love hearing your opinions and feedback you may have. So thank you KK161990 for your review. I'm glad you like my Payson. I like to think she is edgy when she wants to be. Although in the show the only one who can really snip at Sasha even if it's in a playful manner is Payson. So please let me know what you guys think and review :) **

As I drive through downtown Boulder, I make a sharp left and drive towards the local library. When I walk into the clean entrance, I notice the same librarian doing the same mundane task that she does on a daily basis. When she hears my approach she glances up from her paperwork and smiles brightly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Sasha, you haven't been in for awhile, I was beginning to wonder if we'd see each other again."

I give her a charming smile and a casual nod. "Hey Ella. I didn't know when I'd be back. I was busy with the gym for awhile, then I had a change of plans, so I've been busy."

Ella smiles and leans forward. "Well Sasha, what can I get for you today? The usual classics or history?"

I smile and my thoughts go to Payson briefly before locking eyes with her. "First off I need to know if you have _Romeo and Juliet?_"

"Turning into a romantic Sasha?" I smirk at her raised eyebrows.

"No. It's for a friend of mine. She loves that play and since she's stuck in bed I figured I could get it for her to pass the time."

She smiles knowingly and smirks. "A lady friend huh?"

"It's...complicated. She's one of my...was one of my gymnasts. She...she needs something to keep her mind off the sport for awhile, so why not give her something that she loves."

She nods and before I know it, a large book containing all of William Shakespeare's work is in front of me. "If she likes _Romeo and Juliet_, she'll like his other works to. Anything else?"

I smile before nodding. "I'm looking for _Jane Eyre_. I'm not sure who it's written by, but Payson was saying that it was good so I figured I'd give it a try. I trust her taste in literature."

As Ella is scrolling through the database we make casual conversation until she brings up Payson. "This Payson...is she the gymnast friend of yours?"

"Yea."

She glances up at my short answer, but turns her attention back to the computer until she smiles. "Yes we do have it. You want it?"

I smile and nod. "That would be great."

Within minutes I've got both books in my arms. Once I place them in the truck I debate whether or not to go The Rock. My dad is welcomed there because he's the new coach...at least for now. I get behind the wheel and make a split second decision to go the gym. I park the truck on the side of the lot and make the walk into the gym.

Once inside my senses are assaulted by the familiarity of the building. With an annoyed thought I realize how much I miss this place...how much I miss all the gymnasts here. I shake my head and stride towards the office with determination. I jerk open the door ready to greet dad, but at seeing the occupants I wish I hadn't barged in. Sitting on the desk in a heated embrace was Steve and Summer. They jump apart as if burned when they hear the door hit the wall. I look between Summer and Steve with raised eyebrows. Summer's face flushes in embarrassment as she looks around the room avoiding eye contact. I look at Steve and notice he's too engrossed in Summer to notice that I'm the one to interrupt them.

I clear my throat loudly hoping to get one of them to look up. Ironically Summer is the one to look up. "Has my dad been by? I assume he's still working here."

Summer stutters for a second before gaining some control over her speech. "Yea he still works here and no he hasn't been by yet. The gymnasts get Saturday and Sunday's off now. Dmitri didn't like it, but to keep his job here he had to agree."

I growl lowly and glare at Summer before addressing Steve. "So you manipulated him into your rules have you Steve? You just love power. You love having the upper hand over everybody."

For the first time Steve takes notice of my presence. "Well at least he's smart enough to follow rules. He doesn't break them like a certain some one I know."

I clench my teeth biting back the retort that is just begging to be set free. I shake my head before glaring. "Just tell my dad I stopped by."

With that, I stalk out of the office and across the gym. I'm stopped by Austin and his flailing arms on the floor. I groan as I watch him attempt a tumbling pass. I stalk across the gym until I'm by the floor. Austin notices my presence almost immediately and jogs over to the edge of the mat where I'm currently standing.

"Sasha. This must be a record for you since you ….left. Two times you stop by in two weeks. From hearing you talk about it, you never wanted to set foot in this place again." He gives me a lopsided grin and I shake my head.

"Tucker, I never said I never wanted to set foot in this place again." I stare in his green eyes and see pain and loneliness.

"You didn't have to." His shoulders sag only slightly before he straitens back up again.

I sigh and shake my head. "No I just said I'd never coach again. There is a difference between not coaching and not coming here."

"Sasha...I'm not trying to be...rude or whatever, but I can see it in your eyes. You miss this place. You may not miss the people whose over it, but then again who would miss them?" He pauses to chuckle before continuing, "the fact is, you miss the gymnasts and you miss coaching us. I know that your staying for Payson. I heard what happened from Kaylie. She told me how she was doing. So all the important people who needs to know about the whole gymnast thing does."

I stare in his eyes before lowering my eyes to the ground. "Good. I didn't want to say anything to anyone because it wouldn't be right to just start telling people. If I knew I could have I would have told you, Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily."

I look to see Austin smirk. "What?"

He shakes his and raises his eyebrows. "You're doing it again."

I raise my eyes to the ceiling and sigh. How many people are going to say that line to me? First my dad now Austin. "Doing what exactly Austin?"

"Caring. You're caring for the gymnasts you used to coach. If you didn't care for anyone of us at all you would have just went back to Cambria without a second thought."

I sigh and voice my true motives for the first time. "I didn't come back for you...at least not at first."

He laughs before nodding. "Of course. I should have known it wasn't for your dad or because you felt bad. It's Payson." He pauses before smiling crookedly at me. "It's always going to be be Payson. It always comes down to the love of a woman...doesn't it?"

I stand there in front of Austin shocked. My mind is racing and trying to figure out how to back track and defuse his imagination...even though he's absolutely right. "I have no idea where you get that idea from Tucker. I advise you not to go talking about it because I wouldn't be able to coach any more. Even if it's just rumors."

He raises his eyebrow at me and I sigh. "Which they are Austin. Payson and I are just coach and athlete. Our relationship is strictly platonic. Nothing more and nothing less."

He rolls his eyes at me before glancing at the clock. "I say the man doth protest too much. Besides that doesn't even apply to you and Payson anymore. She is no longer your gymnast, therefore, you are no longer her coach."

I sigh as I realize he's right. For the first time I could see something happening as far as Payson and I go. I push the thought out of my head as soon as it crosses my mind. "Nothing between Payson and I can happen. I'm ten years older than her. Besides no one would approve of us even if something did happen."

He reaches inside his bag on the edge of the mat to grab his hand guards before making his way over to the parallel bars. On instinct I follow him to observe his routine. He turns to look at me before raising himself up on the bars. I watch as he swings back and forth like a pendulum. I notice his loosened grip as he's swinging to gain momentum.

"Tighten up your grip Tucker. I've told you a million times that you have to have a firm grip on the bars or you'll fall on your ass." I scowl when he lowers himself to the ground.

"See, you can't resist. No matter where you're at or who you're with, you can't help, but coach. I don't see why you can't just coach here again."

I frown at him when I realized he's set me up. "Damn it Austin. It's a complicated situation. You want to know why I can't coach here? Fine I'll tell you." I ignore his bewildered expression as I stalk towards him. "Payson kissed me and everything was blown way out of proportion. They thought we were seeing each other behind everyone's back. Steve got a video of me and Payson kissing. I don't know how or why, but he got it. So no Austin...I can't coach here."

He blinks at me before taking a step back. "Sasha, maybe you feel guilty about 'the kiss' because it meant something to you...both of you. Even if it did, it doesn't matter any more because she's not your gymnast any more. If we find a place you could coach us. Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily need you to get to the Olympics. So do I and so does Carter."

My mind is bombarded with memories of Payson running out saying that she needed me...saying that they needed me. I look at Austin reluctantly as he's smiling. It's like he knows he got me caving and if Austin is the person I know he is he won't give up until he has what he wants. What he wants is for me to coach him again. I shake my head and think for a few minutes. In truth I've thought about this for the past week. Ever since I saw Payson and talked with her for the first time without her parents it got me thinking of staying permanently and starting my own gym in Boulder. For me...and hopefully some day, she can be by my side. I know it's risky, but what's a reward and life without a little bit of risk?

"Alright Austin. Here's the deal: You, Carter, Laren, Emily, and Kaylie continue to train here at The Rock until further notice. Don't under any circumstances do anything to piss off Steve or the NGO; that's my job. I will _try_ to find a place we can rent out so I can coach you." I look in his eyes and smile when I see them light up.

He smiles before nodding. "Okay. I think we can do that. I won't say anything to anyone about the deal, because I don't want to get Emily's hopes up. Or Kaylie's when she comes back to train. She doesn't need another set back now. So I'll take care of the girls and chill with the guys until you find a place. I'll even help you look, because Sasha, we're going under in this hell hole because of the pressure and politics. Steve has no idea what he's doing gymnastics wise and Dmitri is awesome, but Steve and him butt heads all the time. So hopefully it won't take too long to find a place."

I nod before shaking his hand. "First order as your reinstated coach: go over your routines and tighten up the grip on the parallel bars. Look out for the girls as well. I don't want them to be shaken because when Steve and the NGO find out that you guys have changed gyms and who your coach is again, they will do anything and everything in their power to get you off the National Teams, therefore destroying any hope any of you have for 2012. Don't be stressing over the politics either. As your coach it's my job to handle that stuff. It's your job to come in everyday and train for the Olympics. Got it?"

He nods with a determined look. "Whatever you want me to do coach, I'll do it."

I smile when he calls me coach. I didn't realize how much I miss being called that these past few weeks until now. I have the determination and will to be their coach again; I also have the strength to do whatever it takes to get all of them to the Olympics. Being locked away with Payson in her hospital room for the past week has given me a sense of strength to do that.

"Alright good. Now I can't promise you I'll be here tomorrow because of Steve, but I know you have my number if you need anything. Keep me updated on what's going on with everyone here and in turn I'll keep you updated on Payson."

He nods. "Right. Actually me, Emily, and Lauren are going over to see Pay after practice before I go and see Kaylie, so you don't have to bribe us with updates on Payson...although you'd want her friends to know how she's doing because you don't want Payson worrying about them because of how you..."

I give him a sharp glare and I smirk when he stops his train of thought. "Right, you don't need me to tell you how you feel because...okay, I'm just going to shut up and start stretching again."

I nod before making my way to the exit. "That Tucker would be a very good idea. Talk to you tomorrow Tucker."

"Night Sasha." I smile as I hear his feet pound into the floor for his tumbling pass.

As I climb back into the truck I hear my cell phone going off. I grab it off the dash board and notice I have one missed call and a text message from Payson. I check my text message first and smile when I read the message.

**You are coming over today aren't you? :P **

I send in a 'yes' before checking my missed calls list. I groan when my fathers name shows up. I reluctantly call him back and wait for him to pick up. His voice is gruff and agitated when he answers.

"Hello..."

"Hey dad. I seen you called. What is it?" I'm used to being blunt and to the point with my father.

He sounds very cheerful when he addresses me. "Well Alexander, I have a little surprise for you. This Saturday you and I are going to see an old friend of mine. It is insane of how he is here in Boulder and what he has to offer us. You will meet with me and my friend this Saturday at noon. No excuses and no exceptions."

I sigh and try to figure out what the old buzzard is trying to get at, when I realize the time and day he demanded I be there. "Dad, there's a small problem. Payson may get to come home at the end of the week and she was wanting me to be there with her."

I hear my dad laugh before addressing me. "Of course your Payson is more important than anything else. Can you meet in the morning of Saturday?"

I lean back in the seat and close my eyes for a moment. "I think so, if nothing comes up dad. I'm not promising anything."

I cringe when his voice becomes an octave louder. "You, Alexander will be there Saturday, even if I have to drag you out of that hospital room. I don't care how much you love her, you will do this one thing for me and meet my friend. It will be well worth it. You said you trusted me so now I am going to ….give you something in a way."

"Alright dad calm down, there is no need to get your blood pressure up. I can meet you in the morning between ten and eleven thirty. I told Payson I'd be there around noon. That's if she gets to come home. So just give me the place and i'll meet you around ten."

I hear him sigh before picking up and piece of paper. "You meet me in front of The Rock parking lot at nine-forty-five this Saturday and you follow me to my friends place. Not a second later Alexander. If you are late, even by a little bit, I will find you."

I sigh feeling like a twelve year old again. "Of course dad. If you can't find me just go to the hospital because that's where I've been for the past week."

He laughs softly before stating the obvious. "Of course you have Sasha. Tell Payson I say hello and I'll see you Saturday at nine-forty-five."

"Of course dad, I'll see you then."

After I place the phone in my jacket pocket beforeleaving The Rock parking lot. On my way to see Payson the only thing on my mind is trying to figure out what my dear old dad is up to.

**AN: So Dmitri has a 'surprise' for Sasha. I wonder what it could be? I wonder... So Dmitri has something for Sasha. I've been setting that one up for awhile if you haven't noticed. Austin and Sasha are slowly becoming friends. Which isn't a big deal if your in love with one of your gymnasts; why not be friends with one of them to. Next chapter Payson may come home, although I'm not making any promises on that one. So if you want to know what happens, just hit the review button and give a review. :) **


	10. Guys Night

**AN: Hey guys. Thank you so much to all of my reviews I received on my last chapter. I'm really glad you guys took those one or two minutes to leave me a review. Like Ksue, I always liked the idea of Austin and Sasha having a 'bromance' if you will. Sasha needs a male friend to hang out with. I got more in depth in the terms of their friendship. Let me know what you guys think of their friendliness. Read and Review! **

As I watch the sun sink low into the sky my thoughts keep going to what my dad is up to. I've tried for the past three days to figure out what he has up his sleeve, but so far I've come up empty. I turn towards my computer and browse through the apartment listings I have up. After I have three selected I save the pages and put the numbers in my phone for tomorrow. I figure since I'm staying, I may as well get an apartment. The faithful airstream can only be sufficient and tolerable for so long. I scroll through my list of contacts until I reach Kim's number. I hit send and wait for her to pick up. I only have to wait a few seconds until I hear her voice come through.

"Sasha, hi."

"Hey Kim. How are you?"

She sighs softly before answering. "I'm good and Mark is fine. Payson is...doing at the moment."

My heart drops at hearing about a possible set back. "She's physically fine though. Right?"

She laughs softly before taking away my worry. "Yes she's fine physically and she's improved a lot in the past few days, but it's hitting her really hard about gymnastics."

I cringe until I remember what I called for. "Kim I...I have something I want to do for Payson when she comes home, but I don't know how you'll like it."

I wait patiently until I hear her sharp breath over the phone. She hesitantly speaks. "What is it?"

"Okay, I want to get Payson a gift for when she comes home, but it's a lot of responsibility. She said she's always wanted a dog and you've always said no because everyone has always been gone. I figured since Payson won't be at the gym she could have something that would make her feel better," I rush on trying to convince her to say yes, "and I know she can't take care of it right away, but I'm willing to keep him..or her until Payson is capable of taking care of it."

I pause taking a deep breath, hoping she'll say yes. "I don't know Sasha. It needs to be walked, fed, brushed, bathed, and taught how to listen to its owner. I'm not sure it's the best idea."

I sigh feeling defeated until I try one last tactic. I know it's kind of low, but I'd do anything for Payson. "It may help her deal with the gymnastics situation. It will keep her mind from the fact that she can't do gymnastics. She'll be really happy and it's something she really wants."

I trail off as I finish my well rehearsed speech. I'm hoping the gymnastics issue will soften her up to the idea. The phone is silent for a few minutes until I hear her sigh. "Let me talk to Mark about this. If he agrees, we'll talk about it and I'll call you back."

"That's fine Kim. Take all the time you need."

I close the phone hoping that her and Mark will come around to the idea. Payson would be ecstatic for sure. I sigh, closing my laptop and taking it back into the trailer. I glance at the clock and decide to text Austin.

_Tucker, you busy? _

I set the phone down and a few seconds later it lights up with an incoming text.

**Uh maybe. It depends? You aren't wanting me to do an impromptu work out are you..coach?**

I roll my eyes and punch in a reply.

_Lol...no Austin. Although that could become a possibility very quickly. No I need you to come over to my place for awhile. I need your help with something._

**Sure...where is your place exactly? I assume it's not The Prison...excuse me, The Rock. **

_No it's by Mountain Lake on the outside of town. You'll see the trailer in the level pasture._

**Going outdoors-y Sasha? Lmao. I always knew you didn't like the modern world..lol.**

_You know that work out could have your name on it when you get here. _

**Just saying. Yea I know where it's at. I'll be there in 30.**

_Okay, see you then. _

I close my phone and lay it on the table before tossing myself on the bed. I stare at the ceiling thinking of how far Payson has come this past week. She's still sore from the surgery, but the only thing really indicating an accident ever happened is her leg that's encased in heavy plaster and her wrapped chest cavity. I think of her attitude through all of this and I sigh sadly. She's so determined, but sometimes I wonder if she's too determined. That's one of the many things I love about her. She always tries to find the best in every situation. I'm pulled from my thoughts as someone, presumably Austin, starts pounding on my door.

I yank open my door and smirk when I see Austin. He nods as I open the door wider so he can come in easier. He looks around with a critical eye before sitting at the make shift kitchen table. He leans back and looks up at me with a lopsided grin.

"So I know you didn't just call me over here to sit and do nothing. What do you need my help with?"

I lean against the small counter and shrug. "Well whether Kim and Mark agree or not..." I stop as Austin raises his eyebrows and smirks, "What?"

"You're going to wise up and talk to Payson about how you feel..yes?"

I sigh and toss a spoon at him. I laugh when he ducks, but still gets hit in the head. "Hey watch it! If your still going to be stupid, then what are you going to do then?"

I roll my eyes. "Well Austin if you'd let me tell you, you wouldn't be asking me now would you?"

I smile as he rolls his eyes and nods for me to continue. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," I give him a mock glare and smirk when he puts his hand to his chest, "I want to get Payson a golden retriever. Preferably a puppy. Kim and Mark says they're going to 'talk it over' and then get back to me. My thing is, she's getting a dog either way, because if they won't have one in their house, I'll keep it and she can...uh...come over and take care of it and see it whenever she wants."

I glare when Austin starts to laugh. "Dude, you are so whipped. You mean to tell me you're willing to keep a dog for Payson just so she can say it's hers? Are you sure this isn't an excuse to see her more often?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "No Austin. Not everything I do involves my feelings thank you very much...well maybe...that's besides the point though. You should have seen her talking about how much she's been wanting a dog when we talked about it. Her eyes lit up and her she had the most beautiful smile..."

"Blah...gag me. Okay forget how she looked and whatever. Why do you want to get it for her? Besides the fact you want to spend time with her or whatever."

"It will keep her mind of gymnastics for awhile. At least until she's ready to really and truly face the fact of not coming back. It's easier for her to say it now when she's in the hospital, but when she comes home it will probably be a different story." 

"So you want to get it for her to help get over gymnastics basically. Okay that's a good reason. Fine what do you want me to do?"

I smile when he gives in. "Remember Tucker I did come back to coaching because you asked so technically you owe me. I just want you to come to the pet store with me. Help me pick out a dog and whatnot. Besides I'll need help caring all the stuff that goes with it."

I nods before stopping. "Wait your not just getting the dog?"

I look at him and smirk. "Uh no. I'm getting it a bed, food, toys, leash and collar. I can't just get a dog and drop it off. I have to have the stuff that goes with it."

He smirks before smiling. "And you're going to keep it here until they cave and let her have it right?"

"If I have to, yes. Payson will get that golden retriever."

He shakes his head before nodding again. "Alright fine. Just give me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Tomorrow meet me at the pet store around noon. Tomorrow is Friday so the only place I'll be going is apartment hunting in the morning and going to see Payson in the afternoon."

"Okay. I'm going to see Kaylie tomorrow to. I'll stay away from Payson until she comes home because I won't keep the whole dog thing a secret. I'll end up slipping and mentioning it."

"Good. How is Kaylie by the way?" I've been focused on Payson so much that I've forgotten about everyone else lately.

He smiles before shrugging. "She's doing alright. She misses gymnastics and wants to get back to training, but it's not going to be easy. I'd do anything for her to be okay. Her parents are...being cooperative only because they feel guilty. I just wish I could...make it better. I hate seeing her go through this."

I smirk at him and nod. "Who's whipped now, Austin?"

I smile when he rolls his eyes. "Yea yea yea. I hear you Belov. You above all people should no that you can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what it wants. Mine wants Kaylie and yours is screaming Payson."

"On a serious note though, do you think she'll pull through?" My coaching side is kicking in at full force at this point and I want all the details.

He sighs before looking back up at me. "I don't know Sasha. I really don't, but all I know is that no matter what happens, I'm going to be there for her no matter what."

"Good. She's going to need you now more than ever. Don't be stupid like me and pull away. Although I'm not pulling away an the support with Payson...just...hiding how I feel I guess."

"You can say that again. Yea so Kaylie is progressing. Emily is still lost and scared with the NGO and Beals breathing down her neck. Lauren is...actually I don't know about Lauren. I'm not cool with her like I am with Emily, Kaylie, and Payson. Partly because she stays to herself and partly because of her attitude. She's a...manipulative person."

I sigh as I take in the news that Austin has for me. Emily and Kaylie will be okay with time. Lauren needs to change big time if she wants to make it to the Olympics.

I look at Austin to see if he has anything else to say. Thankfully he doesn't because the news he has to give me isn't great. I stare around the room and my eyes zero in on my game console.

"Hey Tucker, feel like playing Guitar Hero?"

I smirk when he sits up and stares at the game. "Hell yea. I love that game. I can totally kill at Guitar Hero. I used to play against Carter every weekend until just recently and kicked his ass, but then again it _is _Carter."

"I don't know if you can beat me Tucker. I've played for awhile."

"You're on. Five dollars says you get out before I do."

I smirk and shake his hand to seal the deal.

Two hours later I'm waiting to except my money and laugh when Austin scowls. "I can't believe you beat me. I'm outed by my coach and it sucks."

I smirk and raise my eyebrows as he hands me a ten. "Well Tucker I guess you know not to ever bet against me again."

"Yea well...I'm kinda tired so whatever."

I make my way into the little kitchen as Austin puts the game away. I pause when I hear him laugh and look to see him holding up a book. "I didn't know you were such a pansy. _Jane Eyre_? Really? This is a girl book dude. So you get your daily does of romance by reading it. That's hilarious."

I lunge at him grabbing the book out of his grasp and shove it under my pillow. "Give me that. At least I read unlike some people I know."

Austin scoffs and tries to hold in a laugh, but fails. "I don't care what you say. This is just too funny. You can poke fun at me all you want, but I am never letting you live this one down."

I glare at him and smile when he looks at the floor. "Yea well just remember who you'll be working with again."

He looks up and smiles. "So you find a place yet?"

I sigh and shake my head. His shoulders slump forward, but he straightens back up almost immediately. "I hope you find one soon because we're barely keeping it together. It sucks not telling anyone about this."

"I know, but it's for the best. You'll be the first to know if anything comes up."

"Good. Look I gotta go get some beauty sleep if I have to meet you at noon."

"Right cuz we all know you need it."

I turns around and glares at me. "Look whose talking. You know I think I see a premature gray hair Belov."

I cringe, but relax when I realize he's joking. I go over to him and smack the back of his head before walking behind him and out of the trailer. "Remember be at the pet store at noon tomorrow."

"Yea yea. Tomorrow, noon, pet store. Got it."

"Don't be late Tucker. If you are you have a nice little work out that has your name on it."

I smile when he almost drops his helmet. "Not funny man. Don't worry I'll be there."

"Good. See you tomorrow Tucker."

As he drives past me on his Indian Chief he gives me a nod before speeding away from the lake. As I walk back into the trailer my phone blasts the silence away. I grab it off the table and answer it without looking at the screen.

"Belov."

"Sasha.."

My minds goes in a million directions when I hear Kim's voice. "Kim..hi."

"Hi. Mark and I talked about the dog issue. We think it would be a good idea except Payson won't be able to walk it or anything for awhile."

I smile when I hear they are giving in. "Not a problem Kim. I can stop by and walk it whenever I can. I'll help her with it. It was my idea after all."

She sighs before laughing. "Of course it was. So yes you can get Payson the dog."

"Good. Can I bring it over the day she comes home?"

"I don't see a problem with that. She can come home Saturday if everything goes okay."

I sigh in relief when I hear Payson can come home. "Good. I'll bring the dog over when she comes home and give it to her then."

Even though she sounds reluctant her voice is happy when she speaks. "Sasha...we just wanted to thank you for being here. Payson wouldn't have been able to get through this without you."

I smile sadly. "It wasn't a problem for me to be there Kim it's.."

"Payson. I know. We just want to thank you." Her voice is soft and tired.

"Not a problem Kim. I'll stop over tomorrow. I've been busy today settling a few things." I stretch out on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

"She understands. Well I'll let you go get some sleep it's kind of late. I just wanted to call to tell you about our decision on the dog issue."

"Alright Kim. Thank you for letting me do this."

"Not a problem Sasha...goodnight."

I close my phone and roll over on my side with a smile on my face. I'm lost in imagining Payson's reaction at getting her gift when my phone vibrates. I grab it and open a text message. I smile when I read it.

**Hey Sasha.**

_Hey Pay. How are you doing today?_

**Good. I'm still sore, but I may get to come home on Saturday. **

_That's a relief Pay. I can't wait 'till you're home...you have a gift waiting for you :)_

**And you just had to tell me now?:P**

_Yes. I like to keep you on edge Pay. _

**Well you suck! I have a quick question for you though.**

_Yes?_

**How's Jane Eyre? :) **

I groan as I bang my head against my pillow repeatedly. I only know of one thing: come tomorrow at noon, there will be no more Austin Tucker.

**AN: LOL...I just had to have Austin say something about Sasha's choice of literature. Austin is soooo dead. Poor Austin. I'm not sure if there is a proper way to set up a text message dialogue. If any of you know how or if there is a proper way, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks guys. **


	11. A Dog and A Promise

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews. They meant a lot to me. I wanted to show you the funny moments with Austin and Sasha along with the moments that hint at the struggle Sasha is going through concerning his feelings for Payson. Please let me know what you guys think by reviewing! **

When I pull up to the pet store I smirk when I see Austins' Indian Chief parked in the center row and him leaning against it. As I cut off the engine he pushes off his bike and puts his sunglasses at the top of his head, making his way over to the truck.

"Hey Sasha."

I shake me head as I remember last night. "You're a dead man."

I smile when he backs away a couple of steps. "Uh...why?"

"I told you not to tell anyone...anyone...about the book. What do you do? You go and tell Payson." I scowl as he he smiles.

He shrugs his shoulders and smirks. "Oh yea..that. Well I couldn't tell her about the dog so I had to tell her something. I was bored. Would you rather me tell her about the gift or the book?"

I shake my head and make my way to the door, but Austin decides to be a two year old and runs past me. As he enters the store he looks at me over his shoulder to offer an explanation for his quick pace. "I want to have witnesses when you kill me."

"Just keep walking Tucker." I glance around the store and take in the different animals behind the cages. I walk over to a glass wall and observe the snakes that are curling and twisting around the enclosure. I motion Austin over and smirk when his face pales.

"What the hell? Are you trying to freak me out Sasha? If you are it's working. I hate snakes with a passion." He backs up as he's speaking and doesn't notice the display of bird food behind him.

"Austin look out!" My warning comes about one second too late. The display comes crashing down with a loud bang. I cringe as an employee comes rushing out from behind the far counter.

"Do you need help with something gentleman?" We both cringe as she gives us a glare.

I speak up since I'm the one getting the dog. "Yea actually. We're wondering if you have golden retrievers."

"Yes we do. We just got a shipment of them at the beginning of the week. I'll take you back to look at them when I find someone to clean this mess up."

Austin looks at the floor and back at the woman with a sheepish smile. "I'm really sorry. Me and my friend were talking and I saw the snakes and freaked. So I can clean this if you want me to...it's the least I could do since I did knock it over."

The saleswoman rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Just go with your friend and come with me. I'll call someone to clean it."

Austin and I look at each other before trailing after the saleswoman. When we reach the dogs we stop and look around. I step around Austin to get a better look at them.

"Are these all of the golden retrievers you have?" I indicate the two larger dogs and the five small puppies behind the glass.

The woman purses her lips and nods. "Yes. The two bigger ones is the mom and dad. There are three girls and two boys."

I nod as I turn back to the glass. I smile as the smallest one tries to climb over one of the bigger ones to get to a little ball in the corner. "Can I see the smallest one please?"

I watch as the woman goes behind the enclosure to get the dog. A few seconds later she comes back out with the small ball of fluff in her arms. She places it in my arms and steps back.

"It's a boy by the way. I don't know if you want a boy or a girl, but the little guy you're holding is a boy." She smiles as I rub the dogs small head with my fingers. I smile when he nips at my hand.

"I'm getting this as a gift for a friend of mine. She loves golden retrievers and always wanted one."

The woman smiles before stepping forward. "Well my suggestion is to get another one besides the runt. The runt is always so much smaller than the others and develops a little slower."

I frown at the words, but glance down at the puppy in my arms. I've only held it for a minute or two and I'm already attached to it. I look up and see Austin walking by the cat cages and call him over.

He saunters over and smirks. He reaches out his hand to stroke the ball of fluff and smiles when it licks him. "Hey little guy. You're so cute, yes you are. You the bestest doggie in the world."

I raise my eyebrows at his baby talk and clear my throat. "Remember the dog isn't for you, it's for Payson. So do you think she'll like this one?"

"Uh I think she'll like any thing from you, but yea I think she'll like him. He's so tiny." He turns his attention to the dog again. "You a little bitty baby yes you are. Can I hold him? I can hold him and you can get the stuff he'll need." I look at him and back at the dog in my arms.

"Alright fine, but don't drop him." I hand over the puppy and follow the woman to fill out the papers.

Once the dog is paid for and papers are filled out I walk through the store looking for the items he'll need. In a matter of a few minutes my arms are full with a dog bed, food, dishes, toys, a collar, and a leash. Once the items are paid for I carry everything out and place it in my truck bed. I turn towards Austin to see him still playing with the puppy.

"Having fun?" I walk towards Austin who is stooped low on the ground with the dog running around him.

He looks up and smiles. "Yea. I kinda wish I could keep him. He's so cute and adorable, but I have this coach who makes me practically live in the gym so a dog is a no go for now."

I laugh as he speaks of my dad. "Try being raised by the man. Not fun"

"Yea. So how are we getting it into Payson's house?"

"Well when I go to the hospital to see Payson tonight they're going to give me their spare key. I'll have him set up in his new home by the time she gets in tomorrow. Everyone is going to be there to see her when she gets in." I give my explanation as I pick the dog up from the ground. I open the door and place him in the passenger seat. I turn to look back at Austin and give a grin.

"I have a favor," I roll my eyes when he groans, "when I'm visiting Payson tonight I don't want to leave the dog alone. So could you watch him for me until I get back?"

I sigh when Austin groans again and starts complaining. "How long are you staying? According to what Payson says you're usually there for hours at a time. I have plans with Kaylie tonight. Since this is her last week in the rehab center she gets to go out every night to get acclimated to the 'real world', her words not mine. So I can only stay till like seven-ish."

"Alright fine. I'll be gone until seven-ish, no later. I'll text you when I'm leaving the hospital."

He nods before climbing on his bike. "What time do you want me to be at your place?"

I glance at my phone to check the time. "If you're not busy, right now would be good."

I smirk as his jaw drops. "Seven hours? What the hell do you two do for seven hours? I mean you obviously can't kiss her or anything."

"Not everything with a woman has to be physical Austin. I could sit and talk with Payson for hours."

Austin frowns and crosses his arms. "You mean to tell me, that you sit with Payson and talk and you don't feel any physical pull towards her whatsoever?"

I groan and lean against my truck as images of Payson above me cloud my thoughts. I'm lost in images of Payson underneath me when I hear Austins' voice through my lust induced haze. "What?"

He smirks at me before shaking his head. "You staring off into space just answered my question. Alright I'll watch the dog for you. It'll be fun."

"Thanks."

As I drive to the lake the dog tries to climb over the armrest. I look down and can't help, but feel a warm spot in my chest for him. I sigh and put up the seat so he can climb in my lap. He lays down as soon as he finds a comfortable position and within seconds he's fast asleep. A few minutes later, I'm in front of the airstream with Austin trailing behind me on his bike. I gently lift the puppy off my lap and hand him to Austin who just appeared with waiting arms to take the dog. I smirk when I hear him talking to the dog again. I grab the bag of items from the pet store and make my way into the trailer.

I turn to look at Austin. "Alright the things he'll need are in that bag on the table. Call if something happens..God forbid it does."

Austin smirks as he nods. "Chill out. It's not like anything can happen to him while he's here. He's in the hands of Austin Tucker after all. Go be with the wifey, your kid will be safe with uncle Austin."

I turn to glare when he makes that snide comment. "First off were do you get the wife and kid thing at?"

"Let's see here, you go get Payson a dog; you go take care of it for her when she can't; you like her, she likes you. So you and Payson are the mom and dad while the dog is the kid. See? Smart huh?"

I shake my head and scowl. "Just watch the dog 'till I get back, then you can have fun with _your_ 'wifey'."

I walk past the table and lean down to scratch the dog behind his ears. "You be good for Austin."

I scowl when I hear Austin's failed attempt at keeping his laughter silent. "See you later _dad_."

I shake my head and ignore Austin's comment and make my way back out to the truck. Within minutes I'm in my usual parking spot and traveling up to the fifth floor. I scan the hall and waiting room for Mark or Kim, but can't seem to find them. I go into Payson's room and smile when I see her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Payson..."

She turns to look at me with a small smile. "Hey. You're running a little late you know."

I smile and shrug off my jacket and sling it over the back of my chair. "Yea well I was talking with Austin. He says hi by the way."

She laughs before looking up at me. "Yea he was texting me earlier."

I sit in my usual place by her bed and take in her appearance. Her hair is brushed in loose waves down her back; her dark blue eyes are shining bright; her face has color and only a bruise is marring her beautiful face. I watch as she raises up to stand. On instinct I go over to her and hold her waist so she won't fall. My heart pounds furiously as I hear her quick intake of breath. As I look at her, her dark eeys meet mine. My eyes dart to her full pink lips before snapping back up to stare in her eyes.

"I don't need help you know. I was just wanting to stand for a second." I drop my hands from her waist as if I've touched fire. I smile when she's showing her independent side.

"Right. I just didn't want you to overdue it or anything." I sit back down as Payson holds on to the desk to keep herself propped up in the standing position.

"I'll be fine Sasha. No need to worry about me, I'm not made of glass." I frown when she starts her small rant.

"Pay I'm just worried." I glance down at her leg encased in plaster and grimace. "You can't exactly walk right now. When you can go without a wheelchair you'll have to use crutches and you can't use those until all of your ribs heal."

I grimace when she scowls in my direction. "Trust me Sasha...I know what is wrong with me. I don't need you to reiterate everything I have going on right now. I have doctors doing that every day."

I notice she has tears in her eyes as she speaks. I walk the three feet to her and place me hand on her shoulder. "Payson...you need to sit down. You don't need to over exert yourself."

I sigh when she slowly moves over to the bed. "I'm not sitting down because your asking me to. I'm doing it because I'm sleepy."

I raise my eyebrow as I drag my chair closer to her. "Yea?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and nods. "So how's _Jane Eyre_? You never answered my text after that."

I groan as I feel my face heat up. "I told Austin not to say anything."

She laughs softly before stating the motto that's attached itself to Austin courtesy of Kaylie. "You tell him to do one thing, he does another. Preferably the exact opposite."

"Yea I gathered as much recently. Um...the book is really good actually. I'm only at the part where Jane meets Mr. Rochester though."

I smile when she laughs. "You're getting to the good parts Sasha. All the action and secrets start coming into play."

I groan when she gives me small hints of the future in the book. "Secrets? I love secrets."

She snorts before looking at me. "I bet you do. You like keeping them to."

I look in her eyes and I know she's implying something. What she's implying though, I'm not quite sure. "Every one has their secrets."

She shakes her head and looks down at her lap. "If two people love each other, there should be no secrets between them."

I cringe when I remember the things I'm keeping from her: my feelings for one and my potential coaching job. To appease myself and comfort her I tell her some of my secrets.

"I'm staying Payson. I'm not going anywhere. I'm actually looking for apartments here in Boulder." I smile when her eyes shine and her face lights up.

"So you're not going anywhere?"

I look at the floor, then back up at her and smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Promit."

My smile slips off as soon as I see her confused expression. "What?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "Nothing. Just...the last word you said..promit? I...I've heard that before."

My heart sinks as I remember the promise I made to her in my native tongue when I thought she was sleeping. "Uh...I don't know where you heard it from Payson. A dream maybe."

She shakes her head and looks at me. "No. I heard that word before. In fact I heard a lot of things in another language when I was out. It was just one line of words meshing together and it ended with promit." She stops for a moment and breathes in. "It was beautiful."

I swallow harshly as I remember the words I spoke to her. I know that if I uttered them to her now she would know it was me; she would begin to piece together my growing feelings for her. "I don't know Payson. You were out for awhile so maybe it was just that...a dream."

She sighs before looking back up at me with bright eyes. "I don't know. So tell me, you and Austin are hanging out?"

I smile. "Yea he's coming to me for advice and I gave it to him. Since then he's been hanging out with me, which isn't too bad."

She smiles and shakes her head. "No. He's a good guy. Have you...uh...have you been to The Rock lately?"

I snap up and look in her eyes to see suppressed pain hidden behind curiosity. "Yea, but I'm not going there too much," I pause thinking of Payson's earlier words of secrecy and decide to tell her of my plans, "actually when I can, I'm going to start a gym here in Boulder. Whether or not anyone will come and train with me will be the question."

Her smile falters for a second and tears spring up to her eyes, but she blinks furiously to keep them at bay. "That's great Sasha. I'm sure you'll have a lot of gymnasts racing to train with you. You are the best coach there ever was."

I smile sadly at her compliment. "You're biased Pay. There are plenty coaches far better than me."

She sighs and covers my hand with her small one. "No Sasha. You are a wonderful coach. You're a good guy. Anyone would be honored to call themselves your gymnast," She smiles sadly before continuing, "I know I would be."

I look at her and see a single tear run down her cheek. Before my brain can catch up to my heart, I reach up and wipe it away with my thumb. "Payson...you had that honor. You'll always be one of the best gymnasts I've every coached. No matter what."

I look to see her crying now and I cringe thinking I've said something wrong. I'm taken aback by the force as she places herself in my arms. "Do you mean it?"

I smile into her hair as I push her away from my chest. "Of course I do. You are the embodiment of a true champion. You're so brave Payson and you're strong. You'll get through this...I know you will."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'll be here with you Payson...every step of the way."

As I hold her in my arms, for a moment, I pretend that we're together. As I sit here holding her I know that I'll keep my promise to her...no matter what.


	12. Suprise Part 1

My eyes pop open as Paysons' moans of pleasure echo through my mind. I turn towards the clock and sigh when it reads nine thirty. I lay in bed for a moment to shake myself from the images of yet another dream of Payson. My dreams weren't that bad at first: just dreams of Payson and I just being together. Lately they've been getting just plain erotic. I go through the things I'm doing today and realize that Payson comes homes today. I smile as thoughts of her fill my mind yet again. My smile slips off my face when I realize the day. I toss the covers off my over heated body and run to my pile of clean clothes to grab something to wear. I toss them on the bed as I run in the bathroom to get a shower; preferably a freezing cold one.

Within ten minutes I'm running out of the trailer when I remember the dog. "Damn it!"

I pull out my phone and pull up Austins' name. I send him a quick text and wait for a reply. When no reply comes I groan and race back into the trailer. I see the dog laying in his small bed under the kitchen table. I pick him up and carry him to the truck. As I place him in the passenger seat I put the key in the ignition and race towards The Rock. Half way there my phone breaks the silence. At the noise the dog starts barking to get my attention. I glance at him as I grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sasha?" I sigh in relief when it's Payson, but tense up again when I remember the dog barking in the background.

"Hey Pay. You okay?" I can't help, but worry about her even if she's showing progress.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm definitely coming home today. So you don't have to come to the hospital or anything."

I smile when I hear that her homecoming is definite. I glance at the dog and frown when I see him clawing at my seats. I glance up and sigh when I see I'm at a red light. I place the phone in my left hand so I can grab the dog and place him in my lap. I pet his head to get him to sit down. He seems to like the attention because he barks a couple of times to get more of it.

"Sasha...what are doing? You're being really quiet."

I shake my head and say the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm just watching TV. I have the volume up so I can hear it through out the trailer."

Her voice is soft and disbelieving at best. "Oh. Okay then. So you still haven't found an apartment?"

"No I haven't. I found one yesterday I really liked, but I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it and see." I glance around the scenery and cringe when I realize I'm five minutes late in meeting my dad. I press the pedal a little more to gain more speed and sigh in relief when I see The Rock come into view. However, when I see my dads' stance I cringe. I laugh at how much he looks like me when I'm standing on the edge of a mat critiquing a routine.

"Hey Pay...I'm at The Rock. I have to meet my dad here. He wanted to show me something or whatever. So I gotta let you go, but I'll see you later." I roll my eyes as my dad walks over to the window and motions for me to roll it down. I reluctantly roll it down, as I finish the conversation with Payson.

I grimace as I look at my father. He looks really pissed; a familiar feeling I learned to associate with my father when I was little. "Yes dad I know I'm late. Nothing seemed to go right this morning."

He nods and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well you are never on time when it comes to me so I am not very surprised to see you roll in here five minutes late."

I groan and lean back against my seat while motioning him in the truck. " I figure since I am late, I can drive so you don't have to. You know where it is I assume."

He nods as he climbs in the truck. "You have a new pet have you?"

I look down at the dog in my lap and smile. "No it's for Payson. She's wanted one for a really long time."

My dad smiles before addressing me. "So you go and get her a dog."

"Uh..yea dad. I go and get her a dog," I look out the window as we pull out of the parking lot and into town, "I'd give her the world if I could."

"I know you would Alexander. You are just like me in that way. I would have done anything in the world for your mama, just like you would do anything in the world for Payson."

I sigh as he mentions Payson. I force the images of Payson out of my head so we don't end up crashing into a ditch somewhere. I look at my dad and raise my eyebrow. "So are you going to tell me where this friend of yours is?"

"Yes. You just go down to the center of town. The brick building on the left is where we are going."

I look ahead and notice the building he mentioned. I pull in the empty lot and stare at the building for what seems like decades. "Dad, I hate to break it to you, but no one is here."

He chuckles as he climbs out of the truck and goes to the front door. I have no choice, but to follow him. I climb out of the truck and turn to the dog. I grab the leash I left in the truck the night before and hook him up to it. I place him on the pavement and walk with him. I smile when he trots ahead of me a couple of feet. I enter the building after my dad and I'm floored by what I see. Windows high above the walls are gleaming letting in the bright morning sun; two sets of parallel bars are against the far wall; the floor is positioned in the center of the gym; the vaults and pommel horses are on the wall opposite the parallel bars; and the rings are by the floor.

I'm broke out of my observations by a loud bang. The dog barks and I turn around to see a short balding man striding purposely towards my dad. They embrace quickly and release each other a second later.

"Dmitri, it is so good to see you again. It's been years. When you called you said it was a desperate situation. So I am here now and I am able to help you," He turns towards me and smiles, "and you...you must be Alexander. You look so much like your dear mother."

He sticks out his hand and I shake it firmly. "Yes. I'm Alexander, but please call me Sasha."

He nods before speaking again. "You can call me Serge. You Sasha, you reinvented the sport of gymnastics and you give up one of the best jobs in Boulder for what?"

I turn to glare at my dad, but he nods. I roll my eyes at him and turn towards Serge. "I had to choose between my job and letting some one I truly believe in, live out their dreams," I look at the floor as I think of Payson, but glance back up to stare at Serge, "I chose to let her live out her dreams."

He has a thoughtful expression on his for a moment before locking eyes with me. "Sacrifice. One of the truest proclamations of...deep rooted...feelings. I see in your eye you care deeply for this person."

I nod and glance around the room. "So what are we doing here?"

Serge laughs and stares at my dad. "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

I look in confusion as my dad shakes his head 'no'. Serge turns towards me again with bright eyes. "Your dad said you need a place to coach those willing to come train with you. Since I know your father and you are his son, I decided you can use this gym to train your elite in."

I stare at him in confusion before glancing around the room. It was tempting...very, very tempting. "You mean you had a nice polished gym fit and sufficient enough for elite gymnasts to make it to the Olympics laying around in Boulder?"

Serge scoffs before looking at my dad again. "You tell him nothing I see," He laughs then turns to me. "I was a gymnastics coach in Italy for years. I had family here for quite sometime. Somehow we got a gym in the family and I've taken care of it ever since I moved to Boulder a few years ago. I never had anyone come here, because of the high end Rock on the other side of town."

I nod before walking around the gym with the dog trotting in front of me. If I take this gym, I'm taking a risk. _What's life without a little risk?_ I walk back over to my dad and Serge and clear my throat. "Alright. Say I take this gym. When can I get gymnasts in here and start training and what's rent?"

Serge laughs at my question and I glare, but it vanishes when his face shine and eyes twinkle. "As you can see, the gym is ready to be used by your elite gymnasts and the rent is nothing. As I said the gym has been in my family for years, so no rent."

I stare at him in awe and I'm excited about my luck. I nod and hold out my hand. "Serge if you want this gym used I can assure you, my gymnasts and I will use it everyday until you kick us out."

Serge and my father smile and look at each other before stepping forward. "Well I think we have a deal Sasha. The gym is for your use as soon as you are ready. You can train in it today if you want to."

I smile and nod. "Thank you Serge. You have helped out astounding gymnasts by doing this."

"I love the sport almost as much as you do."

I smile, but look down as I feel a tug on my pant leg. I smirk as the dog looks up at me with his head cocked to the side. I smile and tug gently on the leash to take him outside. A few minutes later my dad and Serge follow me out to the truck. As I place the dog in the drivers seat I hear Serge approach.

"Sasha...if you are going to be a coach in this gym, I think you'll need these." I look to see him holding up a set of keys. I take them and smile.

"Thank you Serge. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." I slip them in my jacket as I lean against my truck.

He laughs before smiling. "Just make sure you coach these gymnasts of yours to the Olympics. Then you will be even."

I smile as nod. "Yea. Well thank you Serge again. You can stop by anytime before, during, or after practice. This is your gym."

"Trust me Sasha I will. I want to see your gymnasts preform and see how good they are."

"Yea. Look I have to go, but I hope to see you soon Serge."

I shake his hand as he smiles. "You as well Sasha."

A couple of hours later I find myself at the Keeler house getting Payson's gift ready for when she comes home. I glance at the clock and smile when I see I only have another hour to wait until they come home. I frown as the doorbell rings. I go to open it and I'm surprised to see Austin, Emily, Lauren, and a healthier looking Kaylie at the door. I step aside and let them in when I notice their hands full of party things.

Austin smirks as he shoulders his way into the foyer. "You thought you were going to be the only one welcoming her home huh? Guess again." I glare at Austin when the girls walk in behind him. He shrugs and sets the bags on the floor.

Lauren steps up to the bags and starts unloading them and tossing out varies items. "Kaylie you can handle the food, maybe it will help you eat some food for once; Emily since you have a head full of air you can blow up the balloons; and Austin since your freakishly tall you and Sasha can handle the banner."

Austin, Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie glare at Lauren as her back is turned towards the window. Austin hovers protectively near Kaylie and Emily rolls her eyes as she opens the bag of balloons. I step towards Emily and grab a handful of balloons.

"I can help you with this Emily." I look at her and see her smile gratefully.

"Thanks Sasha...so...were have you been? You just disappeared?" She looks up at me questioningly as she prepars to blow up a ballooon.

"You know about Payson obviously. I've been with her and helping Kim and Mark when ever they needed it." I decide to not mention the fact that I barely saw Kim and Mark during my daily hospital visits.

"So you're coming back now that Payson is home right?" Her voice is unsure and hesitant. I mentally kick myself for not talking to these girls sooner. I decide now is the best time to mention my idea. Hopefully it will go well.

"Actually if you guys could come in here for a second...I have something I need to say." I wait as everyone gathers around me. I take a deep breath as I look in the eyes of each of my former gymnasts and take a leap of faith and hope for the best. "I have a gym...here in Boulder that an old friend is letting me use. So if you guys still want me to coach you, I'm more than happy to coach you guys. The reason of why I was leaving isn't valid anymore so I have no reason to leave."

I stare at each one of them and I'm pleased to see them smile. Emily turns to Kaylie and Austin before looking back at me. "I'm in. You gave me a reason to trust you Sasha. You push me to my limit and you make me be a better athlete. I'm not going to get that with Ellen Beals and Steve Tanner breaking me down all the time."

I nod as I look at Kaylie. She looks to the floor and back up at me. "When I'm cleared to train by my doctor, I'm training with you. You are the only one who has the ability to get us to the Olympics." She looks to the floor and back up at me again, "you're the only one who has our best interests at heart to."

Austin locks eyes with me and nods. "You know my choice Sasha."

I nod and all of us look at Lauren who is standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "My dad owns The Rock and sometimes family bonds are stronger then friendships so, sorry, but I'm staying at The Rock."

I see simultaneous eye rolls from everyone in the room at Lauren's rant. I nod at Lauren as everyone stands in the silence for a moment. "I want you all to know what you're getting into when you switch gyms. It's not going to be easy because the NGO are going to really try to get to you because of me. Your putting your spots on the world team on the line if you switch gyms. They won't see you as dedicated. Are you ready to defend your spots on the team? Are you ready to risk everything?"

I wait with bated breath as each one of them takes a moment to think things through. As each one of them looks up I know there answer. I smile and look at each one of them. "Good. Well practice starts Monday at 6:30a.m sharp. If any of you are late, even by a little bit, you all will suffer the consequences."

I smirk as each one of them pales a little bit at the mention of a grueling workout. As each one of them goes back to the tasks that Lauren so gracefully assigned I feel myself relax. I go into the kitchen and grab the bad that has the dogs items in it. I take out the bed and place it in the corner of the living room close to the couch. I put the toys by the bed and the food and water dishes in the kitchen so the dog can eat. I keep pacing around the living room waiting for two o'clock to get here. I jump when my phone signals a text message. I glare as Austin snickers behind me, but smile when I see the text from Payson.

**I have no idea what you've been doing today...being lazy..lol...but I'll be home in about ten minutes if you were wanting to see me. **

I send out a text message as soon as I get done reading it.

_First off, I am no lazy and yes of course I want to see you. I have to tell you about Jane Eyre don't I? :)_

As I wait for Payson's reply I gather everyone in the living room. "Okay, Payson said she's on her way home right now. So ladies and Austin you go in the living room. I'll be in the kitchen with the dog, I don't want her to see him yet."

As everyone goes into the living I feel my heart pound in my chest. I pick up the dog that I've grown attached to, to calm my nerves. As I pace the kitchen I count down the minutes until two o'clock. I glance at the dog as the time reaches two. He seems to read my tension and licks my nose affectionately. For a moment my nerves wash away as I look at the dog, but as I hear Kim and Mark pull in the driveway they come back full force. The only thing I can do now is wait a few more seconds and Payson will be home: safe and sound.

**AN: First I just want to thank you guys who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like the dog idea. I'm trying to expand Sasha's world out side of Payson...even though we all know his world does revolve around her. I'm trying to have him interact with other characters and have other things in the story besides the Payson/Sasha relationship. So please let me know how I'm doing on that. Okay I realized that the day Payson comes home would be a big chapter so I decided to break it up into two parts: the morning with Sasha getting the gym and the afternoon when Payson comes home. You will FINALLY see Payson's reaction to getting her favorite animal and her reaction to being home. Please let me know what you guys think by reading and review! It only takes a minute or two to give me your thoughts. So please read and review!**


	13. Suprise Part II

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews and feedback. I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP because this chapter and the previous one go together and I didn't want you guys to be waiting for days to finish this part of the story. I hope I did all of the reactions justice in this, but please, feel free to comment and let me know what you guys think. Read and Review! **

As I wait for Payson and her parents to get in I set the dog by the kitchen table. I reach down and tie the leash to the table leg so he won't follow me when I go into the living room. I pet his head before looking down at him.

"You only have to be tied up for five minutes...ten at most so no barking." I smile when he cocks his head to the side and his tongue hangs out at my words. I walk into the living room and stare around the newly decorated room. A big white and purple banner with the words 'Welcome Home' is hanging above the fire place; white and silver balloons are strew across the living room; and a small pile of gifts are sitting on the coffee table waiting for Payson to open them. As the sound of people walking up the drive way can be heard everyone tenses up waiting for Payson to come through the door. We only have to wait a few seconds before the door is opened and Kim walks in. She smiles and comes over to greet us while Payson s ushered in the house by Mark.

I smile when I see Payson's eyes light up at seeing her friends. I cringe when everyone goes over to her at once, not thinking of her delicate condition. Austin sees my face and shakes his head before grabbing Kaylie and Emily by the waist and gently yank them back.

"Hey! Austin let go." Both girls chorus in frustrated unison.

Austin shakes his head before letting go slowly. "Guys, you can't attack her you have to give her room to breath. She's here and she's home so we all can just chill and wait our turn."

Emily and Kaylie glare at Lauren as she saunters up to Payson to give her a brief hug. "Hey Pay. Glad you're home and stuff." Her greeting is short and to the point with barely any emotion in her voice.

As soon as Lauren backs away and sits on the couch, Kaylie steps forward to give her a hug. "God Pay, I'm so glad you're home. Now we can hang out more and have a sleep over. We haven't had one of those in forever."

Payson smiles and nods her head. "Yea it's good to be home. Although I'm not sure when we can all have a sleep over. Maybe when I get this stupid cast of my leg." She glares down at her leg with a frown. She looks up and when her eyes lock with mine they ignite with fire. She blinks and looks at Emily. Emily steps forwards and gives Payson a brief hug before sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm glad your home Pay. It hasn't been the same without you." Emily realizes what she said because she looks around the room and her eyes land on the small pile of gift on the table.

"Hey Pay, we all got you stuff for when you got home and stuff to keep you occupied while you're stuck in the house." Emily grabs the gift on the top of the pile, which is from Lauren.

Payson looks at the gift in Emily's hand and takes it. She rips open the silver paper and finds a cd. She looks down at the cd and up at Lauren with a small smile. "Thanks Lauren. I've always wanted Celine Dion's first CD."

Lauren smiles and nods. "Your welcome Pay. My dad got it shipped in from Canada because that's where she's originally from so I wanted it to be more...authentic. That's the best gift you'll ever get Pay."

Austin snorts beside me and mutters under his breath about how self absorbed and snotty Lauren is. I look at him and roll my eyes trying to hold in my laughter. The next gift Payson unwraps is from Emily. Payson looks at the tickets she holds in her hand and smiles. "Emily...how in the world did you get 3 Doors Down tickets?"

Emily shrugs and looks at the floor. "Well I begged Damon to get them for me. I know that they're your favorite band and when I found out they were coming to Denver at the end of the year...well I had to get them for you...well Damon got them for you so you can give all the credit to him."

Payson smiles and pulls Emily into a hug. "Thank you so much Em. You'll be the person I bring with me."

Payson reaches forward and grabs the next gift, which happens to be from both Austin and Kaylie. She opens the box and her eyes light up when she takes out the leather bound book. She opens it up and reads the short message inside. When she finishes reading she looks up at Austin and Kaylie, who both step forward to give her a hug.

"How did you guys know that my favorite play is _Romeo and Juliet_? Not many people know that."

Austin and Kaylie glance at each other before looking at me out of the corner of their eyes. Austin shrugs and smiles. "You could just say a little birdie told us. You know I don't give out my secret service names Keeler. Where would the fun be in that?"

Kaylie rolls her eyes and smacks Austin on the arm. "Don't listen to him Pay. He's just being difficult. I told him, well I was the person to confirm the other person's word because Austin didn't believe me."

Payson shakes her head and laughs. "Well thank you guys, I love it."

"Well your welcome Keeler. Anything for my quasi-sister."

Payson smirks and leans forward for the final gift. I watch her face as she take the small box and shakes it. She looks at the name attached to it and looks up at me with raised eyebrows. I smirk at her and nod hoping she'll just open the gift already. I smile when she opens up the small box and pulls out a small tennis ball. She bites her lip and looks at me with confused eyes.

"There's a piece of paper in there Payson. You may want to read it." I look at her as she scans it quickly before looking up at me again.

"According to this, I'm supposed to ask someone to get me a glass of water." Payson trails of and looks at Austin who is staring at anything other than Payson.

I sigh when no one takes the offer. I walk over to Payson and take the paper from her hand. "I'll get it Payson, just...close your eyes."

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, and rolls her eyes. "Alright fine, but only because I trust you Sasha."

I look around the room as Payson's eyes are closed. Mark and Kim are poised by the kitchen ready to take a picture of Payson getting her dog. No one else besides Austin has a clue of what's going on. After making sure Payson's eyes are firmly shut I walk into the kitchen and look down at the dog sitting next to the table. I bend down to take the leash off his color. I put the leash on the table and pick up the dog. I pet his head affectionately and hold him close to my chest.

"Okay buddy its time to meet your mommy. She's gonna love you so much. Just do me a favor and look after her for me when I can't." I smile when he cocks his head to the side and licks my hand.

I walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room where everyone is waiting patiently for me to come back. At seeing the dog all of the girls silently coo at how cute he is while Austin, Mark, and Kim are poised to take pictures. I sit next to Payson's left and slowly place the dog in her lap. As soon as the dog hits her body she opens her eyes.

"Oh my God...Sasha...is...is this for me?"

I look in her eyes and see tears in them. "Yea he's yours. Your mom and dad said you can have him. I told them that I'd help you take care of him while your still healing and everything."

"Sasha...I can't thank you enough. I love him so much already. Thank you." She wraps her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. I smile into her hair when she holds on a few seconds longer than necessary. I pull back and look in her eyes before looking down at the dog in between us.

"Don't thank me Pay, it wasn't a big deal. I wanted to get you something so you would feel better."

She smiles and turns her attention to the dog in her lap. "You are a cute itty bitty baby you are. You are so tiny and precious. What should I call you?"

She looks at me for a suggestion. I think of how he got me wrapped around his little paw in the first few seconds of me holding him. "Bandit because I held him for about five seconds and I was already in love with him," I turn to look at Austin and grin, "so was Austin. You guys can ask him how eager he was to dog sit last night and how he talked to him."

I smirk when Austin glares and the girls start asking him questions. "Okay first off I was only doing Sasha a favor and secondly I did not talk to him in any certain way. I was just talking to the dog like normal thank you very much."

The girls grin and shake there heads. Lauren looks at the dog and offers a suggestion. "You could name the dog Buddy. You know like Air Bud?"

Payson shakes her head and looks at the dog again and smiles as he licks her nose. She laughs and rubs his tummy. "I think I like Bandit better because he already stole my heart. Yes you have you precious baby. I know where you're sleeping tonight. You are sleeping with mommy, yes you are."

My body tenses at her words. She sounds just like a mother caring for her baby. I furiously try to keep my thoughts from going to my usual day dreams of the family that we make together. My face must have gave away something because Austin smirks in my direction. I glare at him and he laughs quietly holding up a camera. Before I can even protest or change my facial expression he snaps a shot of us with Bandit in the middle. After a few minutes Mark and Kim usher everyone behind the couch to take a few more pictures. Payson and I are placed on the couch with Bandit resting on our laps while Austin, Lauren, Kaylie, and Emily are positioned behind the couch. After a few more pictures and well wishes everyone begins to leave to let Payson rest.

After Austin and Kaylie leave and the door is shut behind them Mark and Kim take a seat on the love seat across from us. Mark smiles at Payson who is oblivious to anything not concerning Bandit. Mark and Kim glance at each other before looking at us.

Kim breaks the silence when Mark nods. "Okay Payson, your father and I agreed that if Sasha got you the dog he would help you take care of him until you could get around better. So Sasha will help you with Bandit until further notice." She looks up at me and I nod. I look and see Payson smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mom, you to dad, for letting Sasha get me Bandit. It really means a lot," she turns to look at me with a big smile, "and you Sasha. Thank you so much. It's the best gift I could ever ask for. Since you like him so much you can come see him anytime."

I look in Payson's eyes and I'm pleased to some of the fire return to them. "It's nothing Payson. As long as you like it. That's all that matters."

Payson smiles and stokes Bandit's head. "I love him."

Mark and Kim smile before looking at me again. "So Sasha, what have you been up to, besides getting Payson Bandit?"

I lean back comfortably against the couch and smile. "I already told Payson this, but I haven't got a chance to tell you yet. Apparently my dad knows this guy named Serge who has a gym that he's willing to let me use rent free for coaching. It's on the other side of town though, but that really doesn't matter. I told him I'd take it because I have gymnasts at The Rock willing to come and train with me."

Kim smiles and runs over to hug me. "Oh Sasha! I'm so happy that you found a gym and decided to stay. So whose the gymnasts whose defecting to your gym?"

I smile when I think of the ones who have become like family to me in the past year. "Austin, Emily, and Kaylie when she gets the all clear from the doctor to start up training again. So for now it's just us."

Kim purses her lips and nods. "So Lauren is staying at The Rock. I should have know it wouldn't have been any different with her. If you need any help at all Sasha with anything at the gym please just let me know. I'd be more than happy to help out when I can. I know with me working at The Rock, it would be difficult at times, but Sasha, you're kind of like family now. So don't hesitate to ask."

I smile and lean forward, but stop when Bandit claws at my side to keep me in place. I lean back and continue. "Actually Kim, I'm not trying to take you away from The Rock, but I was going to ask if you would help manage my new gym. You do a wonderful job at The Rock and you, like me, have the gymnasts best interest at hear."

Kim and Mark look at each other before looking back at me. "Hallelujah! I can get away from Steve Tanner and his ridiculous, self-absorbed, inflated ego. Yes Sasha. I can start as early as next week. I just need to get my things from The Rock and let Steve know I quit, thank God."

I smile as she talks about Steve Tanner and his ridiculous ego. "Take all the time you need Kim. You can start work whenever you can."

Kim smiles and leans back in the cushions. "You know Sasha, you're probably going to be getting Becca to. If you have a new gym she's going to be wanting to train with you. She's snapped at Steve on a daily basis these past few weeks."

"Good. I can add her to the list of original members then." I glance at the clock above the fire place and sigh when it reads five-thirty. "It's getting kind of late. I think I'm going to head back home, but if it's okay with you, Kim, I'll be back tomorrow to help Payson with Bandit."

Kim nods as Mark speaks. "Of course it is Sasha. You're welcome here anytime...you know that and thank you...for _everything._"

I sense his alternate meaning in his words as he glances at Payson. "It wasn't a problem Mark. I would have done it again if I had to."

Mark smiles as he walks past Payson and moves over to shake my hand. "I know you have Sasha."

I nod as Kim comes over to hug me. "Thank you Sasha so much."

"Not a problem Kim. Oh before I forget I got all the things that Bandit will need. The food is on the kitchen table for him and his bed is by the couch where he can be close to Payson tonight."

Kim smiles and pulls me in for another hug. "Oh Sasha...you thought of everything."

"Well Austin helped me get the stuff so it wasn't just me."

Payson shift on the couch and locks eyes with me again. "You mean Austin knew about Bandit? Since when?"

I go over to stand at the back of the couch. I smirk when Bandit tries to climb up the back of the couch to me. I appease him by stroking his head. "Yes Austin knew since the beginning. Don't kill him though Pay, I persuaded him not to say anything by threatening him with a grueling work out session if he ruined the surprise."

Payson smiles and holds Bandit close to her chest. "Well I can't blame him then if he was threatened by a hard work out. No worries he didn't say a word about Bandit. Although he did mention _Jane Eyre _though." She snickers as she looks at me. I can't help, but smile along with her.

"Yea well he went looking through my stuff apparently. So I could still give him a workout."At seeing Payson's glare I relent in my empty promises. "Okay I won't do anything to him. Promit frumos."

Her eyes flash to mine as I slip into Romanian unintentionally. I cringe when I realize my mistake and as I see some form of comprehension dawn in her features. If I keep slipping up, even just slightly, she'll figure out that she wasn't dreaming in the hospital and she'll know it was me who was speaking to her. I sigh and smile hoping to play it off as casual, but Payson being Payson is still giving that heated look. I swallow as I imagine those eyes staring at me in my bed with that much fire and passion. I mentally shake myself from my thoughts as I look down at Bandit.

"You be good for your mom buddy." I stroke his soft fur just as Payson's hand reaches up to scratch his ears. Our hand connect for a split second. In that second my whole hand feels like an electric current went through it. I hear Payson's sharp breath and knew that she felt the same thing. I push it aside as I pet Bandit one last time, before looking at Payson.

"I'll be by tomorrow Payson. Just give me a time and I'll be here."

She smiles and raises her eyebrows. "You're on dog duty with me tomorrow so around eleven? My mom is going to The Rock around ten thanks to Steve and dad is leaving for Minnesota in the morning before dawn."

I smile and lean forward. "That's fine with me."

Payson smiles and reaches up to hug me. I stoop down so she doesn't have to get up. She kisses my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Thank you so much for being there Sasha. I couldn't have done this without you."

My heart flutters at her words and the burning imprint of her soft lips on my cheek. "Payson, I'm not leaving you...Boulder again. I promise you that."

She smiles before squeezing my forearm. "I know that. Good night Sasha."

I squeeze her hand before nodding and letting go. "Good night Pay. I'll see you tomorrow."

After I bid Mark and Kim a good night I make my outside I look up at the clear night sky. I smile as I see a shooting star in the air. I make an impossible wish before climbing into my truck and heading home. Once I'm home I climb into bed and stretch out under the covers. As I close my eyes my mind wonders to Payson as it usually does in the dead of night. I roll over to my side to let sleep claim me as my mind begins to conjure up images of Payson and Bandit and the wishful thinking of my subconscious reality.

Translations:

Promit: Promise

Frumos: Beautiful


	14. Facts and Tension

**AN: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews I enjoy reading them and they really do keep me motivated. I would have had this finished and up last night, but my sorority was heading up a homeless awareness program for the weekend so I didn't have time. For those of you who are asking about "A Gymnastics Legacy", I haven't forgotten it or anything, but I'm going to focus on this story at the moment. I will continue with 'Legacy', but it may be a little while. So yes I will continue when I have more time and when I can shake writers block. In this chapter I wanted to explore Payson's struggle and I wanted to open up a new door for her in the gymnastics world. I also wanted to explore Becca a little bit because she is a character that could do a lot if the show let her. Please let me know what you guys think and read and review! **

"Come on Sasha...please?" Her begging and pleading is slowly breaking my resolve and her pouting face isn't helping things. It's like she knows I would crack under her eyes and voice if she just keeps persisting.

I firmly shake my head and stare in her eyes...just as I would if I were still her coach. "No."

She crosses her arms over her chest, while Bandit is sitting in her lap looking up at me with big eyes. "You promised."

I close my eyes and grit my teeth as I fight her eyes and the picture that her and Bandit present to me. "Yes when you are able to move around better." I walk across the living room and lean against the mantle to avoid her blue eyes and pouting lips. If I keep looking in her direction my resolve to not take her to the gym will crumble and the two hours of resisting and saying 'no' will have been for nothing.

I turn around and see that she is staring at Bandit and stroking his head softly. I smile when I see her and Bandit bonding. I go over to her and carefully move her legs, mindful of the cast, and sit down on the opposite end of the couch, depositing her legs in my lap.

I tap her good leg and smile when she looks up. "I promise you Payson that when you can move around better I will take you to the gym...hell if you want I'll even let you help decorate it," I take a deep steady breath to get through the next words, knowing that I'm relinquishing my...man cave...to a woman's touch, "even the office."

I smile when her eyes flash to mine. "Decorate?"

I nod hoping to keep her interested. "Yea you know...paint colors, pictures, and stuff for the office."

She leans back and raises her eyebrows. "You mean I could put flowers in your 'man cave'?"

I smirk and shrug. "Maybe, but you can definitely help decorate the actual gym."

She laughs, rolling her eyes. "Well I'll hold you up to that then."

"Good." I look at Bandit who is waging his tail furiously and looking up at me with his head tilted to the side.

"I think I'll take Bandit outside for a few minutes. He hasn't been out in a couple of hours." I pick up Payson's legs and move out from under them before placing them back on the couch. I lean forward to pick up Bandit, but he nips my hand.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt her, I'm just going to take you outside so I advice you not bite my hand." I smirk when he lowers his head and lays back down on Payson's lap.

Payson laughs as she scratches his head. "It's like he knows you're scolding him."

I smirk at her. "Yea well, he can't go around snapping at people...well me or your parents and friends anyway."

I pick up Bandit and hook him up to the leash before taking him outside. I'm outside for about ten minutes when I walk back in with Bandit in-toe. I walk in the living room and glance at the clock.

"Pay it's about one-thirty, do you want lunch?" I look to see Bandit back in Payson's lap and smile.

She nods and locks eyes with me. "I think mom said there was salad, pasta, and fruit in the fridge."

I nod as I make my way in the kitchen. A few minutes later I make my way back into the living room with a plate full of food for Payson. I hand her the food and place a hyper Bandit on the floor. "No, you're not going to be on the couch while Payson eats."

He cocks his head to the side, barks at me once before slinking into the kitchen. I smirk and look at Payson who is grinning. "What?"

"You sound so...fatherly to Bandit. It's kinda funny."

I roll my eyes. "So what do you want to do after you eat?"

She sighs and looks at me with bright eyes. "Well I would love to go see this new gym I've been hearing a lot about, but _someone_ won't take me."

I sigh and stare up at the ceiling before looking back at her. "No. I'm not taking you until you can move around better Payson and that's final."

She glares at me and I inwardly cringe. No other person could make me feel the way Payson does, even in her anger induced haze. "The doctor said that it would be good for me to get out. I've been sitting or laying or being pushed in a damn wheelchair for a month. So technically Sasha, if you don't do this one little thing for me then your keeping me from doing what the doctor says."

I huff and roll my eyes. I had a feeling that I would eventually give in, even if it took awhile on Payson's part. "Alright fine, but you are going in the wheelchair Payson. You will not be walking."

She smiles and laughs. "Finally. I don't care if I have to be in a wheelchair to see the gym. Wait I don't need a wheelchair, I can use crutches. I just want out of this house for awhile."

I smile and move out from underneath Payson again to grab the pair of crutches in the corner of the room. As soon as she's sitting up and Bandit is off her lap I give her the crutches. "I'll put Bandit in the kitchen while we're gone."

She nods and stands up using the crutches. I put Bandit in the kitchen and hook up the small gate keeping him in the kitchen. I walk back in the living room to see Payson wobbling to the door. I grab my keys and rush to her side. We slowly make our way out to the truck with little difficulty. A few minutes later I'm opening her door to help her out of the truck. She smiles as we make our way to the heavy door. I open the door and step aside so she can enter first. When I flick on the lights she gasps at what she sees.

"Yea, that's what I did when I saw this place to. I was shocked to say the least." I walk up beside her and look down at her to gauge her reaction.

"Sasha, this is amazing. For getting your own gym and to have it furnished like this is wonderful." She starts to slowly circulate the gym to look at everything. I can't help, but notice the tears at the corner of her eyes that's she's trying to desperately hide. I look at the floor and slowly walk up behind her and place my hand on her shoulder.

My voice is soft in the spacious room. "I shouldn't have brought you here, it's too soon."

Her shoulders stiffen as my voice caresses her ear. "No! I can't keep pretending that I can come back after I get my cast off and after my leg fully heals. I have to face the facts and the facts are I can't go to London, much less be a gymnast again."

I rub my fingers across her shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort her. "Maybe, Payson, once you heal and once your comfortable being around gymnastics again you can do something else with the sport."

She slowly turns to look at me with teary eyes. "What do you suggest Sasha? Coaching?" She laughs dryly and shakes her head, "I don't think so. I'm done dreaming."

I shake my head and start to raise my hand up to wipe her tears away, not caring about the consequences of my actions. Just as I'm about to touch her cheek the door bangs open to reveal Serge. I look back at Payson to see her eyes heated and I swallow roughly before turning back to Serge.

At seeing Payson on the crutches Serge walks into the gym to greet us. "Sasha, why am I not surprised to see you here?"

I shake his hand and smile. "Well I just wanted to show Payson the gym."

He smiles warmly at Payson and shakes her hand. "Aahh yes, the great Payson Keeler. I have been told a lot about you. You are very much adored in the world of gymnastics. I'm Serge by the way."

I give Serge a sharp look before placing my hand on Payson's shoulder comfortingly, knowing that this conversation is probably hard for her. She seems to take it in stride, but I can tell that the smile she gives Serge is forced.

"Thank you. Sasha loves this gym so much already." She laughs lightly before glancing at me with bright eyes, "he's like a kid in a candy store when he talks about this place. I don't blame him though. This gym is wonderful."

"Yes I'm sure he loves this place already, but I'm sure there is other things he loves more." I shake my head at Serge and he seems to get the hint, because he covers up his insinuation with a believable lie. "If I had to bet, I would say he likes fishing, most outdoors-y men do."

I laugh a little too loud and smirk. "Well gymnastics and fishing are at a close tie, but gymnastics wins out every time."

Serge gives me a skeptical look before turning his attention back to Payson. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Payson."

She holds out her hand for Serge to take. "It was nice meeting you to."

He kisses the back of her hand and smiles. "The pleasure was all mine Payson." He turns to look at me with a small smile. "I assume you will be here tomorrow."

I nod and smile. "Of course. Six thirty sharp is when my gymnasts are supposed to be here."

"Good, good. Well I will leave you two alone. I may stop by tomorrow sometime to see these gymnasts of yours at work."

I smirk. "Well you'll be in for a treat. They are exceptional gymnasts. I can't wait for you to see them."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow then."

As he leaves I see Payson moving towards the floor. I cringe when she goes to the center of the stable apparatus and stands directly in the middle of it as if she would in her opening positions. I lean against the wall and wait patiently for her to get herself together. After a few minutes I see her slowly turn around slowly and make her way to me.

I look at her tear stained face and place my hand on her shoulder, ignoring the spark lit in my hand for the sake of comforting her. "You okay?"

She nods and lets out a slow breath. "I will be...eventually."

"Payson, there is so much more to you then gymnastics."

She rolls her eyes and looks at me skeptically. "Really?"

I cross my arms over my chest hoping to get through to her. "Yes really. You are a beautiful, young, woman Payson. Let that shine through."

She rolls her eyes again and makes her way to the door. She looks over her shoulder at me with sad eyes. "I've heard that one before Sasha."

I stride forward and place my hand on the door to prevent her from making an escape. I let forbidden words slip not giving a damn about the consequences. "Maybe you've heard it before because maybe it's true Payson. You are beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

She looks at me with sad eyes before slowly bringing her hand up to touch my cheek. Nothing is stopping us from making contact this time. It's just us in the large gym that already feels like home. She strokes my rough jaw before smiling. "Thank you."

I close my eyes and try to not lean into her touch. "For what?"

She laughs lowly before taking her hand away. "For just being there."

"Cu plăcere." She looks at me confused and I laugh softly before translating it for her, "You're welcome."

"You'll have to teach me Romanian sometime." She smiles and makes her way out to the truck.

I catch up to her as soon as she makes it to the passenger door. I open it for her and help her in. As we drive home I begin teaching her the Romanian alphabet. We make it home around three-thirty. Once inside I make my way into the kitchen to get Bandit so he can go out. After being outside for ten minutes Bandit barks wanting to go in. As soon as he sees Payson he wags his tail and barks before jumping up on her lap and curling up in a ball. She strokes his head and rubs his tummy.

I lean against the back of the couch before glancing at the clock again. "What time is you're mom coming home?"

Payson shrugs before taking her attention away from Bandit. "Not sure. Whenever she's done at The Rock I guess."

I walk around and sit on the arm of the couch trying to ignore the tension in the room. Ever since I implied she was beautiful she's been quiet and that makes me feel like I've said something to upset her . I sigh and look at her again to see her staring at me. She looks down at Bandit and scratches his ears in an attempt to avoid my gaze.

"Look Payson...what I said at the gym...I meant.." I'm cut off by the front door opening. A few seconds later Kim walks in with groceries in her hands followed closely by Becca.

As Kim makes her way into the kitchen Becca stops by the couch and strokes Bandit. "Hey Pay. Hey Sasha."

I nod in greeting as Payson smiles at her sister. "Hey Becca. How was the gym today?"

Becca's eye roll gives away a lot. "Hopefully it will be one of the last times I'm in that hell hole."

Payson perks up and furrows her eyebrows. "Why?"

Becca bites her lip in the same way Payson does before looking at me. "Well...if I can, I'd love to train at your new gym Sasha."

I smile and shake my head enthusiastically. "I'd love for you to come train at my gym. The more the better in my opinion."

She sighs in relief. "Thank God because I totally pissed off Steve Tanner today."

Payson grins and looks up at Becca. "Why? What did you say?"

"I just said he has no idea what he's doing and he can go screw off and that there was no coach better than Sasha. He got really pissed. Mom isn't too happy though." She cringes before glancing into the kitchen.

Payson purses her lips and shakes her head. "Becca you can't just tell people to screw off. Although I'm glad you stuck up for Sasha though."

Becca rolls her eyes before glancing at me. "Of course you'd be happy about the Sasha part of it."

Payson's smile slips off her face in an instant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Becca glances at me quickly before shaking her head. "Nothing. I just mean that you and Sasha are...close and stuff, you'd be pissed if I just said 'Sure Steve Sasha's a bad coach.", so of course I stuck up for him."

Payson rolls her eyes and smiles. "Well...I'm glad you did."

"Yea. I'm gonna go help mom before she lectures me some more." She walks of with an eye roll and slumped shoulders.

"Well at least you have my sister with you in the gymnastics world."

I stare at Payson and touch her shoulder and my breath catches in my throat when she looks at me. "You could still be with me Payson." I cringe when I realize what that statement sounds like and I continue on to elaborate. "In the gym, you could still come to the gym Payson and...help me coach. I don't think I'd find someone better than you."

I stare in her eyes and for the first time in a month I see hope shine in her dark irises. "I'll think about it Sasha. I have school to finish and everything so it might be awhile before I make up my mind."

I rub her shoulder and smile. "Just so you think about it at least."

I glance at the clock and sigh when it indicates it's four-thirty. I grab my jacket and keys and lean against the couch again. "It's getting kinda late Pay so I'm gonna head out, but I'll stop by before I go to the gym to let Bandit out for you. It's gonna be early when I stop by so don't wait up or anything."

She nods before stroking Bandit's head again. "i will see you though sometime tomorrow though, right?"

I smile before I nod. "Of course," I glance at the clock again before making my way to the door. I turn to look at Payson over my shoulder and smile when I see her eyes follow my figure, "Good night draga."

Before I really go off the deep end and end up spilling my soul on the spot, I race to my truck and head home. Once I've made it into the airstream, I crawl into bed and hope for a dreamless sleep, even if that hope may be a futile one.

Tanslations:

Draga – sweetheart


	15. A Fresh Start

**AN: Okay I am so stoked for this fic. This is the second chapter in less than twenty four hours...yay. This may be the last chapter until next weekend. I say may because we all know I've said that a couple time before and I've never been able to not write...lol. So a couple of things happen in this chapter that are really important because they come up in later chapters. So please let me know what you think and read and review!**

"Come on, Tucker! You have to push through this. Tighten up your grip and point your toes. I've been telling you to do this for the last three weeks, so why haven't you fixed your form?." I watch as Austin huffs and drops from the rings, irritated.

"Well for one, you're snapping and yelling. I've been trying to work on it, but for some reason I can't." Austin stalks off to the water cooler and I stride after him.

I cross my arms in irritation and lean against the wall. "Can't or won't?"

Austin glares and tosses the empty cup in the trashcan before looking back at me. "I just...I don't know. I have a lot on my mind."

I huff in irritation. "Look, I know what it's like to have the woman you love in a life threatening situation...I mean look at Payson. You can't constantly worry 24/7 about Kaylie, I know it's hard not to believe me, but she's in good hands. Her parent's and doctor are monitoring her. I have a feeling she'll be joining us soon."

Austin walks toward the chalk bowl before turning back at me. "Hey, you're wanting to build the gym numbers up right?"

I shake my head and smile. "Yes," I raise my eyebrows suspiciously. "Why?"

He smirks at me before striding over towards me again. "Because, I have a friend..Max, he's a gymnast and he's wanting to train here in Boulder and I kind of told him that you had a gym that you just opened and you may let him train here."

I look up at the ceiling and back at Austin. "Okay...when is he coming in?"

"Next week sometime. I just mentioned the gym and your name. That's all, I promise. I didn't want to say he could without you talking with him and doing your coach thing."

I smirk at him and nod. "Okay I can talk with him and see what he has to offer, but for now...get back on the rings Tucker."

He nods and makes his way back over to the rings while I walk around the gym and go to the floor where Becca is working on her floor routine. I smile as she does a tumbling pass close to perfection.

"Good job Becca. Straighten out your arms when you raise up and you'll have this routine nailed." Becca glances up at me and nods. She walks over to the edge of the floor to grab her water bottle. I follow her and wait for her to go to the uneven bars.

I look at her and smile. "So Becca have you-"

"No and before you ask I don't know when she'll get here." Her voice is quick and rehearsed, just like we've been through this many times before, which we have.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "How did you know I was going to ask about Payson?"

She rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Well it could be because you ask when she's getting here everyday. She get's here the same time, everyday right at three-thirty when school let's out."

I scratch the back of my neck and glance around the room, trying to avoid her eyes. I feel that if she looks me in the eye, she'll know that I'm helplessly in love her sister. "Look just, just, go on beam next. You need to work on your dismount. I'll be over in a minute, so don't get on the beam until I'm there to spot you."

She sighs and nods before trotting off to the beam. I walk over to observe Emily's vault. I stand at the end of the runway and nod for Emily to start. She runs as hard as she can, but as soon as she hits the vault she skids to a stop.

"Damn it." She glares at the vault as if she'd like to chuck it across the gym.

I sigh and walk up to her. "Emily, what's the matter? You've done this vault just fine for the past week."

She shakes her head and glances at the mat were she was supposed to land. "I don't know. Nerves I guess. The last time I fell on the vault my spotter wasn't paying attention and I fell. I just don't want to fall on my ass again."

I clench my teeth and keep my temper in check. "Emily you know I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be there doing my job and spotting you. You're not at The Rock anymore," I smile before continuing, "you're home, safe and sound. Nothing is going to happen to you under my watch."

She nods before stretching out her arms. "Now go back there and show me what you can do Emily."

She nods before jogging back to the beginning of the runway. I watch as her eyes zero in on the vault and a look of determination is shining through her scared facade. I smile, knowing she's going to nail this. I watch as she runs full force and flips her body over landing solidly with a blind landing.

"Yes! That was perfect Emily. I want you to straighten out your legs a little more to clean it up. I can't spot you now, so go work on your floor routine for a bit."

I walk over to where Becca is stretching her leg out on the beam. I stand on the opposite side and nod for her to mount the beam and begin her routine. I watch as she does a forward walkover and turns towards me to do the center splits. I see her smile to my left; I let my eyes flicker to the left just long enough to notice long blonde hair, before zeroing in on the beam again. I step back as I watch Becca dismount and solute the imaginary judges.

She walks over to Payson and give her a quick, but careful hug. "Hey Pay. How was school?"

She grimaces and shakes her head. "Good."

Becca narrows her eyes, but lets it pass. She turns to me and I nod. "Your routine needs more flare Becca. You're hugging the beam and you can't do that if you're wanting to up you DOD. So go to the floor and work on some handstands, flips, and turns before backing it in for the day."

I smile at Payson and nod. "So frumos, how was you're day? Don't lie to me. I see it in your eyes that it didn't go so well."

She sighs and slowly makes her way into the cluttered office. I turn to the few gymnasts working and beckon them over to the edge of the floor. "Okay guys I want you to work on your endurance for the last forty-five minutes. Do push ups, sit ups, and crunches. One-hundred of each. Then when your done with that run ten laps, jog five, then walk three."

They nod and proceed to finish up the practice. I make my way into the office, making sure to keep the door open. I stare at Payson who is looking around the office with a critical eye.

She looks at me and smirks. "Cluttered office much?"

I shrug as I sit behind my desk. "It's called your mother giving Steve a two week notice, Pay. I haven't had much time to clean the office because the gymnasts are more important than my 'man cave', as some people eloquently put it."

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Well I could help you sort some stuff out until four-thirty if you want me to."

I raise my eyebrows and lean back in my chair. "Sure, but you have to tell me about your day while you work. Deal?"

She frowns slightly and shakes her head. "Fine. Deal."

"Good. You can start by organizing the trophies for the trophy case in the lobby." I clear a spot on my desk and place the box of medals and trophies in front of Payson for her to look through.

"Sure. So who's trophies and medals are going in the case?" She begins separating the medals from the trophies as she's looking at me.

I smile and lock eyes with her as I resist the urge to cup her cheek, in an attempt to wipe away the small frown marring her face. "Well the members of the gym of course. So Austin's, Becca's, Emily's, Kaylie's, and...and yours."

Payson bites her lip, a nervous habit I've noticed, and stares at the awards splayed out on the desk. "Why mine? I'm not a member of this gym. Besides, how did you get these anyway? They were on display at The Rock."

I cover her small hand with my large one and stroke the back of it with my thumb. "First off, why not yours, Payson? I've told you once before that you are the best gymnast I've ever coached and you are apart of this gym...according to me at least." I smile and I remove my hand before walking around the desk and next to the big box of trophies and awards. "And your mum and Austin got these awards from the display case. Apparently Steve wasn't so willing to let them go so they each had to get their own awards because they weren't technically Steve's to keep."

She smirks and nods. "Of course Steve is never willing to let anything go. Mentioning, do you have Austin and Kaylie's banners? They technically belong to Austin and Kaylie so Steve can't keep them."

I groan when I remember the large manners that hang over the entrance way. "Damn it. No I don't have them. I'm sure I can have Austin swing by and grab them later on tonight."

She smirks and nods before looking back at the medals. "I'm sure he will. Okay I've sorted these by person. Maybe if you can set them up by year though in the case...that way you can't compare one person to another when people walk by."

I nod and lean against the wall thinking over her idea. I smirk and nod. "That's a good idea Pay. I've never thought of that issue. I'll let you sort out the case then since you're the one who thought of the issue."

She nods and rearranges them by year. I stand behind her chair and lean forward to see her work. I try not to let my thoughts go to her features, but the sweet smell of her rose perfume tigers my thoughts like slide show. One feature after another comes to mind as I watch her work and sort through medals. I flinch when she turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry. What?" Her eyes lock on mine, but I close them to block out her questioning gaze.

"I said I think we should polish them before we place them in the case. They've been sitting in the case at The Rock for awhile." She looks at me oddly before turning back to the medals in front of her.

"Sure love. Payson. That's fine." I kick myself as I walk around the desk and sit back down. I sigh in relief when she doesn't look up. I'll pretend I didn't say that and hopefully she doesn't bring it up. "So how was school? We haven't gotten to that detail of the day you promised to share with me."

She groans and turns the chair to where she's facing me. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me. "Horrible. Gym is stupid...no offense. It just sucks right now because of this stupid cast."

I raise my eyebrows and nod. "Okay you have a reason to not like it right now. When do you think you can get the cast off?"

"Hopefully next week. It's been seven weeks so far and the doctor said six to eight weeks. Even when I get the cast off I have to were a freaking boot for a week. After that I have to start therapy for my leg."

I grimace as I look at her flushed face. "Pay you'll be fine."

She scoffs and turns back to the medals. "Sure. You plan on coming to therapy are you? I mean you say I'll be fine and whatever, but..."

I look at her with a small smile, "But what?"

She huffs before biting her lip. "I don't know. I just...you've been there with me so much in the past couple of months that sometimes I don't feel like I could do any of this without you."

My heart pounds faster at the look in her eyes. I lock eyes with her and reach across the desk to grasp her hand. "Payson, gymnastics or no gymnastics I'm always going to be here for you. I'm not leaving again, I promise." I ignore the familiarity of my words, even if they're in a different language. "So, whatever you need Payson, just ask or tell me and I'll do what I can to help or get it to you."

She smiles wistfully before her gaze turns heated. Her pink tongue darts out to moisten her lips. "Trust me, there's a lot of things I want, but I don't think you could help me out this time."

My brow furrow in confusion, until I understand the meaning behind her words, even if she's too scared to say the actual words. I smile and lean forward. "Payson, whatever you need or want you know I would help you. With anything."

She laughs before glancing out into the gym. "I know that and I thank you for that. So earlier when you were asking about school, I have a project that I have to complete in the next year to graduate. I have to give 'community service' to some place in the community and the first place I thought of was here."

I grin and lean back in my chair. "Well, so you finally caved have you? Wanting to coach with me after all, Pay?"

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "First off, I am so not caving. I have to do this in order to graduate."

"You could always go to another place Pay. You could work at a store, a nursery, a library, but instead you choose my gym." I smirk when I see her smug smile falter slightly.

"Well I figured since you offered first, what could the harm be? So Sasha, can I.."

"You don't have to ask Pay. You know there is always a place for you in my gym. So yes you can work here with me. I'll start you off easy, doing paper work, organizing, coping files, and the like." I stop when I see the horror in her eyes.

"Sasha, I was wanting to work in the gym." She gazes at the floor before glancing back at me.

I glance at her and see the seriousness in her eyes and know that she's not joking. I can't shelter her from the sport she loves forever. I sigh before nodding my head. "If you think you can handle being around the sport Pay, I don't see a problem with it."

She nods and stands up slowly before making her way behind the desk. Before she can move around the trashcan she stumbles head first towards the floor. On instinct I reach forward and grab her so she doesn't land on the hard floor. She lands roughly on my lap. She pulls her full bottom lip in between her teeth as her face slowly turns a light shade of pink. For a few short seconds, light blue lock dark blue and the lust is building between us like a raging inferno. Soon the silence become too much for Payson as she fumbles through an apology. I shake my head and help her move back over to the other side of the desk and in her original chair.

"I'll uh...have to move that trash can or something." I rub the back of my neck as I make my way to the door frame trying my hardest to suffocate the lust and want running through my blood. I try not to imagine Payson's body against mine as my hands slowly roam every inch of her. I sigh as I turn around and make my way to the desk.

I raise my eyebrows when I notice Payson staring. "What?"

She directs her gaze at the clock, not quite meeting my eyes. "Nothing. I'm going to go soon. Mom should be her in a minute so I'm going to go and grab Becca so mom's not waiting. I'm sure she's had a rough day with Steve and all. I know she can't waits until she can come here."

I smile at Payson's concealed jab at Steve Tanner. "I bet. I can't wait for her to start here either. I'll have a good team with me: you and your mom."

She smiles lightly before rolling her eyes. "Oh please. Mom yes, but me? I've never really...coached before."

I smile and stand so I'm next to Payson. "I guess I'll just have to teach you then won't I?"

Her eyes glaze over at my soft tone and sensual words. I realize what my words sound like a second too late, but Payson ignores the double meaning and smirks at me. "I guess you will. I'll see you tommorow Sasha."

I smile back and nod. "Sure thing Pay. Have a good day at school tomorrow."

I hear her laugh as she slowly makes her way towards her sister. "Yea right. Have a good day at work tomorrow."

I sit back in my chair before leaning back and thinking of what just occurred. If tonight was any indication of what it's going to be like in close proximity with Payson hours on end, I'm going to be stretching my self control to the max. For a really long time.


	16. A New Gym Member and A Threat

**AN: Thank you for those of you who reviewed my last couple of chapters. I know you guys probably haven't review much because I've been updating this so quickly. As I said I totally lied and couldn't resist in writing some more. So in this chapter we introduce the new gymnasts (a.k.a Austin's friend) who stirs things up a bit. I don't want to hate on Max from the show much because we really don't know much about him, but let's face it, he's a threat to all of us whose for Payson/Sasha. Let's face it, does the kid really have a chance? I don't think so. So let met know what you guys think of Max. Also I need a name for the gym. If any of you have any suggestions please just let me know in a review. **

I glance at the clock and drum my fingers on the desk until Payson gives me a sharp look. I roll my eyes playfully and raise my eyebrows. "What?"

She frowns lightly and shakes her head before laughing lightly. "You know what. You've been fidgety since I got here. I'm beginning to think I've done something."

I shake my head and smirk. "No Payson, it's not you. Trust me, it's never you. It's just that Austin's little friend is supposed to meet me at five-thirty."

Payson's eyes shine with understanding as she nods. "Oh that's right. Max something or other. Yea Austin mentioned him a couple times, said he was debating between The Rock and this gym."

I nod and lean back in my chair twirling a pen between my fingers to distract myself from Payson. "We should really think of a name for the gym. We can't call it 'the gym' forever."

She laughs before looking at me with bright eyes. "We could always call it Renegade Rebels Gymnastics Center, you know seeing as how you were a rebel back in the day."

I smirk and roll my eyes. "Oh okay because I'm so old."

She bites her lip and looks at me before looking at the ground. "What?"

She shakes her head and looks up at me. "What do you mean 'What'?"

I lean forward and stare in her eyes. "You have that look on your face. The one where you want to tell me something, but don't know if you want to or not. So tell me, what is it you want to say?"

She huffs and smirks at me. "Fine. You are not old. Your what twenty-nine, thirty? Belov that is not old."

_I'm too old to date you and that's old in my book._ Instead of voicing my thoughts I smirk at her. "Actually I'm twenty-nine, so don't add another year or anything. There's something else you wanted to say I can tell, so what else?"

Her cheeks flush a light pink as she stares at me. "Okay since you asked me. You don't look old. You're, you're really good looking Sasha. You could have any woman in the world throw themselves at you without a second thought. Face it Sasha you're the package that every girl dreams of in a man. You have the looks, the eyes, the wonderful personality. Hell, you even have a British accent."

I smile at her words and let the words pour out of my mouth like water. "Every woman in the world, including you, Payson?"

As soon as the words slip out of my mouth I regret them thinking I've scared her. To my relief she looks at me through her long eyelashes and slowly nod 'yes'. Before I can do or say anything else I hear someone walk into the gym. I glance at the clock and give an agitated sigh at the persons poor timing. If only they could have waited another five minutes. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and force my brain away from daydreams of Payson and I in my office. I walk in and see Austin and another man, presumably Max, walk into the center of the floor. I feel Payson's small hand on my tense shoulder and relax instantly. I look down at her and smile before greeting the newcomer.

"Hello. I'm Sasha Belov. I'm the coach of this gym, but you should already know that if you've talked with Austin like he said you have." I stick out my hand for him to shake. I smile when his grip is firm.

He smiles at me before glancing at Payson. I try not to glare at him when I notice the hungry look in his eyes. "Yes I'm Max. I've been training in the sport since I was five and I've been to about three gyms in the span of about fifteen years. My parents move around a lot, but I figure I'd settle for Boulder. I hear it has good assets." I try to ignore his predatory gaze on Payson has he mutters the last few words.

Against my better judgment I decide to give him a trial. "Alright Max. If you think you have what it takes to be a member of my gym, then I'll put you on a trial run. You can train here for two weeks under my assistant coach. You can be her first...project."

I glance at Payson to gauge her reaction. I grimace when I see her wide eyes and fearful gaze. I turn to her slowly and lean down to whisper in her ear. "What's the matter draga?"

She shakes her head and glares at me before speaking quietly through gritted teeth. "Sasha, are you crazy? Or just plain insane? I've never coached before. I don't how the hell I'm supposed to do things."

I place my hand on her shoulder and massage lightly before moving my hand around to the back of her neck. "Payson, I will teach you. There's no need to be scared because I'm going to be with you. I will show you what to do."

She shakes her head at me before looking back at Max who is still ogling her. "Not only that, he gives me this weird vibe. I don't know, he just looks at me in this really creepy way, if you haven't noticed."

I turn to see Max staring and my protective side is tearing and clawing it's way out and I can't help it when I step in front of Payson slightly blocking Max's view of her. I whisper soothingly in her ear and I smile when I hear a soft gasp. "Payson I swear to you, he will never lay a single hand on you. He'll have to get through me first."

She sighs softly before nodding. "Okay. Only because I trust you."

I nod before turning back around to Max and Austin. "Max you can go in the locker room and pick out a locker while I have a little chat with Austin."

He nods before slowly moving away, but not before winking at Payson first. I sigh and walk to the side of the mats as Austin follows me. I glare at him and he shrinks back at my gaze. "Austin if he causes trouble in anyway he's gone, no questions asked."

I nods before crossing his arms. "I should have warned you about his...female fascination. It looks like he's zeroed in on Payson. Poor guy won't know what hit him when she tells him no, he's not used to be rejected."

I glare at him before crossing my arms over my chest. "I've noticed trust me. If he does anything whatsoever to make Payson uncomfortable, even in the slightest he'll be gone and then he'll have to deal with me."

Austin smirks at my protectiveness before before nodding. "Okay calm down. I'll warn him off Payson. I'll tell him she's not interested or something. I'll think of something. Why in that order about you dealing with him?"

I stare at him before rolling my eyes. "Because when I smash his face into the wall I won't feel bad about because he won't be my gymnast anymore."

Austin throws his head back and laughs, but calms down as Payson approaches slowly on her crutches. She looks between me and Austin with raised eyebrows. We look at each other before Austin nods in Payson's direction. "And what can we do for you little Keeler?"

She glares at Austin and I smirk when his grin falters. "Don't call me that Austin. I told you not to call me that."

"What? Little Keeler? Oh come on Pay, it's a pet name." He gives her a crooked grin before stepping forward and pouting to try and persuade her. I smirk when she glares at him and rolls her eyes.

"Austin don't make me shove this crutch down your throat." She raises her crutch menacingly only to have him smirk at her.

"Okay fine. No need to get all girly on me Payson. I was joking." He smiles, but turns as the locker room door swings open. He nods to Max as he's coming over to our circle.

I clear my throat and try to be civil to Max. "Max I don't think you've been formally introduced to my assistant coach. Max this is Payson. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you would me whenever she's helping you. If you don't, there will be consequences."

He smirks at Payson and sticks out his hand. Payson's eyes flicker to mine as she shakes his hand. "I'm Payson."

Max's smile widens as he envelopes her small hand in his large one. "I'm Max. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Payson. I've heard a lot about you." His eyes flicker between me and Payson for a moment before continuing, "especially recently. With all the...scandal and rumors."

Payson jerks her hand away before edging towards me. "Well I'm sure that the rumors are just that. Rumors."

Max purses his lips before nodding. "Okay. I believe you."

I sigh when Austin slaps Max on the shoulder. "Bro we have to go if we're going to go to that movie."

Max turns towards Austin with a confused expression. "Movie? What movie?"

Austin grips his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "You know...the movie that just came out. I'm taking you to a movie tonight as a 'Welcome to Boulder' party."

Max nods and laughs. "Oh. Well yea we can go if you say so."

Austin glances at my face and nods quickly, "Yea let's get out of here. Trust me, in time you'll want to be away from this place as much as possible."

Max nods and turns towards me and Payson. "Right. Well I'll see you guys bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning then."

I cross my arms over my chest and nod curtly. "You'll be seeing _me _in the morning at six-thirty. Payson won't be here until three-thirty. You can meet the rest of the gymnasts tomorrow as well and learn the rules of the gym." I pause before meeting Max's eye. "Actually I'll give you a run down of the rules now. Absolutely no dating, no having an outside job, don't come in late, and give respect to get it. If you follow these rules, then we shouldn't have a problem. If you do you'll be gone and out of the gym without a second thought or second chance."

I choose to ignore his disappointed look when he figures out Payson is essentially off limits and she won't be in the gym much during the week. As Austin and Max exit the gym Payson turns to me with raised eyebrows. I sigh and shake my head. "What now draga? You've been giving me that look a lot today."

She smirks and shakes her head. "Nothing. You were a little snippy with Max."

"Well I don't want him to get any bright ideas. You know the rules Pay, no dating." I look in her eyes and smile.

She glances at the clock and looks back at me. "As a former gymnast, the rules doesn't stop us from having feelings for someone." She gives me a pointed look and I look at the ground.

"Trust me Payson, I know. The rules...they exist so no one doesn't cross a line, no matter how much they may want to." I give her a pointed look of my own and resist the urge to kiss her senseless.

She sighs and shakes her head before meeting my determined eyes with her wistful ones. "You know Sasha, sometimes rules are just there to protect us from the inevitable for so long."

I cringe at her double meaning and sigh. I look at the clock before looking back at her. "It's getting late Payson. Is your mom picking you up?"

She rolls her eyes and nods. "Yea she'll be here in a few minutes," she lowers her eyes, before continuing, "I'll just wait outside."

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "Payson you don't have to wait outside."

She shakes her head. "Yea I think I do."

I growl in irritation and follow her. "Payson, what is it? Who's avoiding who now?"

She stiffens before glaring at me. "I don't have a problem and I'm not avoiding anyone. That's your job."

I glare right back before striding forward. "Oh really?"

"Yes your job. We have yet to finish the conversation from two months ago. Yea I haven't forgotten."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair as I realize Payson hasn't forgotten my promise to finish the conversation that is bound to change our relationship, possibly forever. "I haven't mentioned that particular conversation Payson for a lot of reasons. A few of them are on me, but when we start that conversation you may not be able to handle it."

She glares and narrows her eyes. "Oh really? Pray tell Sasha Belov, what can I not handle?"

I glance at the ceiling for some form of strength until I hear Payson huff and slowly make her way to the door. Her angry voice cuts through the silence like a knife. "Just forget it! I'll see you tomorrow Sasha."

I'm too stunned to go after her. I know that if I pursue her now, I'll end up saying and doing things that we'll both regret later. If I chase her now, I'll do and say whatever it takes to make her see how much I love and care for her. I make my way in the office and shut off the lights before heading back out into the gym. I shut off the main lights before heading outside and going home. As I lay awake replaying the conversation with Payson in my head I begin to feel restless. I roll over and grab my phone to text Payson.

_I'm sorry for earlier. _I place the phone on my pillow and wait patiently for a reply. I begin to doze off when I hear my phone go off. I grab it and open up the text.

**And I'm sorry I walked away from you. I just...I'm frustrated Sasha. **

I grimace as I think of what to say. I begin to key in a reply.

_I don't think we should have this conversation through text messages Payson. _

I wait a few seconds and flinch when my phone goes off again. I reluctantly pick it up.

**Fine. When then? **

I tap my chin and sigh knowing that I'd eventually have to have this conversation with her. I smirk when I think of a loop hole.

_When you're eighteen_

I get a reply almost immediately.

**Why then?**

_You know exactly why Payson. _

**Fine, but the second I turn eighteen we are going to have this conversation. I'm even saving the messages so you can't say we didn't agree to this. **

_Fine. On another note, you are okay helping Max aren't you?_

**Just don't leave alone with the guy. He's just I don't know, just don't leave alone with him and we'll be good. **

_I wouldn't let him alone with any of my female gymnasts let alone you. You're...let's just say if he does anything to make you uncomfortable he'll be gone. _

**Right. I have to get up in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I'm glad you texted me. **

_Lol. Yea I couldn't sleep either. I can't sleep when me and you aren't on good terms with each other. _

**Yea, I really should go to sleep I have to be at six-thirty.**

_Sleep well frumos and have a good day tomorrow._

**You to Sasha. Good night. **

After I read her last text I roll over and try to get some form of sleep before facing the hectic day ahead.

Translations

Frumos: beautiful

Draga: sweetheart, my love, dear 


	17. Babysteps

I stare in her pain filled eyes as she maneuvers herself across the floor without her cast and crutches. I stand across the room so her physical therapist can work with her properly. After Payson's persuasion and Kim's somewhat reluctant approval I find myself with Payson at her second PT appointment. I grimace as tears form at the corner of her eyes from the pain in her leg. As the physical therapist writes notes on his clip board I walk across the room and stand in front of Payson. I look at her and see someone who is broken and trying desperately to put themselves back together. I sigh and place my hand on her shoulder and I smile at her in hopes to cheer her up. I frown when she doesn't smile back like she normally does.

I massage her shoulder lightly and whisper softly. "Payson..."

She just shakes her head before shrugging. "My leg just hurts. Since it's the first time I've walked on it without some type of cast the therapist says it's gonna hurt like hell." She grimaces before glancing down at her leg. "Which it does."

"Try stretching it out before you come to your therapy sessions." I try to console her and comfort her, but my efforts are proved futile.

She shakes her head before staring at me with a sad smile. "Sasha, I can't stretch my leg out like I used to because of the pins that's in my shin."

I glance down and look at her leg and cringe. Not because of the long rough scar, but because it's a reminder of what she can't do anymore, no matter how much she wants to and no matter how hard she tries. I meet her eyes and see tears filling them. "Payson, what is it?"

She sighs before meeting my light eyes with her dark ones. "My leg hurts."

"It's going to be okay draga. It will get better."

She smiles sadly as the physical therapist makes his way over. He smiles at me before looking at Payson. "Okay Payson here's what we're going to do. You walk on your leg for about ten minutes a day everyday. The rest of the time use crutches. We'll keep doing this and build up the strength in your leg." The physical therapist, with the name tag Bradly, hands Payson a few yellow and white forms. "Once you've filled out these you can go and I'll see you next week."

She nods at the physical therapists' instructions before signing the papers. She leaves them at the front desk before slowly heading out to my truck. I open the door for her before climbing into the drivers side. I turn to look at her and smile softly.

"So where to now draga?"

She sighs before looking out the window. "Somewhere far away from here."

I sense the sarcasm and sigh. "Payson..."

She tenses and rolls her eyes before looking from the window. "Fine. The gym then."

I nod and make the short drive to the gym. Once inside, Payson goes to the center of the floor and stares around the room. I slowly walk behind her and watch as she smiles softly. She turns to look at me with fierce determination. I inwardly groan when I realize what she's wanting to ask. She surprises me though and doesn't mention gymnastics. She raises her eyebrows and smirk. "So Bradly says I need to walk or move around for ten minutes a day. So feel like helping me?"

I smile and shake my head. "What do you need help with then?"

She bites her lip before looking up at me with big eyes. "I want to dance."

I look at her confused before smirking. "You want to dance. You hate ballet, let alone dancing."

She rolls her eyes before smiling. "I figured it's time I...try something new."

I stare in her eyes and know exactly what she's wanting. She wants to forget that she can't do the sport she so desperately loves. I smile and nod as I step closer to her. "Drop the crutches Pay. You won't need them."

I smile when they hit the floor as she steps closer to me. I take her soft hand in my rough one and lead her to the center of the floor. I take her in my arms and feel her tense up. I look down at her reassuringly. "Do you trust me?"

She nods. "You didn't have to ask Sasha. I trust you with my life."

I smile as we slowly move in a small circle around the floor. She looks around the gym as we circulate the floor with a wistful smile. "Sasha...how did you know what you wanted to do after the Olympics?"

The question comes out of nowhere and I'm stunned for a moment before smiling and leading her around the room and into the office. I sit behind my desk as she takes her usual seat at her mothers' desk. I look around the room before meeting her eyes again. I take a deep breath and begin my story.

"Payson, I'm going to be completely honest. I really had no idea what I wanted after the Olympics. All of my effort, my sweat, my blood, and my tears was for one thing and one thing only: winning gold in 2000. My career ended before it really began. Yes I had endorsements and yes I had the fame and glory, but after I blew out my knee and everything ended and everything changed. I had no endorsements and soon I was left with just memories." I glance at her and see her eyes glued to my face listening intently. I smile and lean back in the soft leather of my chair.

"That doesn't really answer your question does it?"

She shakes her head and leans back in her own chair before looking over at me again. "It's just...my whole life has been about gymnastics and winning and being the best. I don't know what I want anymore. I can't do gymnastics anymore and it's all I've ever known."

I pull my chair around to her mother's desk and lean forward. "You're good at coaching the sport. What you've been able to do with Max this past week has been incredible. You have discipline and heart." I grin at her before continuing. "You also have patience, which I know I don't have. So we compliment each other very well."

I see her eyes light up at my compliment. "Sasha...you always know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you."

I smile and reach for her hand. "Don't thank me Payson, I'm just speaking the truth. You are a good coach."

She smiles before sliding her hand away. She glances around the room and soon her eyes zero in on a forgotten book on my desk. She smirks and tilts her head torward the desk. "So Sasha, have you finished reading _Jane Eyre_ yet?"

I look at her confused before turning towards the book. I mentally kick myself for leaving it on the desk for anyone to see. Truthfully I've been hooked on the book since I started it and haven't had a chance to read it much, but when I do I'm almost unapproachable. "Um...it's been good. Jane reminds me a lot like you actually."

She leans back with a smile and slightly flushed cheeks. "Oh really? How so then?"

I scan her face and smile before smirking at her. "Well you are really smart like her and the attitude like her. In the story Jane has had to overcome a lot of adversity, but through it all she has had a positive attitude. You are a lot like that Payson. You're inspiring."

She blushes at my complement before glancing at the floor. She looks back up quickly before smirking. "Well what part of the story are you on?"

"I'm where Mr. Rochester is throwing the party in his home. Jane's at the fortune teller now I believe. I had to stop because practice was picking up, but I'm hoping to finish it over the weekend because these books are due back Monday.'

Payson jerks up slightly before leaning forward. "Oh. Then you have to get my book that you got for me at the hospital then."

I smile and grateful for the excuse to go by Payson's house. "I can come by Saturday to give you more time with the book if you wanted it. Besides I haven't seen Bandit in the past couple of days."

She smiles at the mention of Bandit. "He misses you coming around. Every time I walk in the door he glances behind me for a second like he's expecting you to be with me."

"Yea I'll be by Saturday. I need to talk with your mum anyway about the gym and what we're going to do about money and the name." I pause before glancing at Payson. "You haven't thought of the name for the gym have you?"

She shakes her head and frowns. "No Sasha I haven't. Nothing seems right and anything I try just doesn't seem to fit."

I sigh before glancing around the office. "I know what you mean. Maybe when I'm over Saturday, your mum might have a few suggestions."

"Maybe." Payson glances at the clock before glancing at me. "Sasha I have to get home. I told mom we'd be back before six and it's about quarter till."

I nod and follow Payson out of the office. As we're driving through town we talk of the weekend ahead and the skills the gymnasts need work on. When we speak of Max I notice Payson's shoulders tense. I sigh before gripping the steering wheel. "Payson, just because he's a good gymnast doesn't mean he's a good person. He hasn't done anything to make you uncomfortable has he?"

Payson sighs before glancing at me. "No Sasha and if he does I know to come to you right away. Just like I promised I would. It's just his wish-washy attitude. He's a good gymnast who just need some encouragement. He just tends to be fond of any female in the gym. Although that variety is very slim because it's just Becca, Kaylie, Emily, and me. Not an interesting variety because half of us are either not interested or in a relationship."

As soon as she lets the words slip out she bites her lip and glances out the window. I roll my eyes and pull to a stop at a red light. "Payson the no-dating rule, it...as of now it's pointless because there are only so few gymnasts. Now when the gym gets bigger, we'll probably have to have more rules, but...I'm trusting everyone to focus on training and winning."

She nods before looking at me. "Right. They need to learn to be self disciplined as well. We can't be there telling them what to do and how to live their lives twenty-four-seven."

I smile at her authoritative attitude and get a happy feeling when she uses the word we in her statement. As I pull up to her house I sigh and flash her a small smile. "Well draga, I guess this is your stop. Tell your mum I say hello and that I'll see her tomorrow."

She smiles and nods. "Right. I'll be sure to let her know." She pauses with her hand on the door before looking back at me. "One more thing before I go...what does draga mean? I notice you say that a lot when I'm around."

I cringe when I realize she's right. I say the first thing that comes to mind, hoping she believes me and decides to not look it up. "It means friend."

Her smile tells me she believes me. She nods before opening the door and slowly climbing out of the truck. She turns to me with bright eyes. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow after school Sasha."

I smile and nod at her. "Have a good day tomorrow Payson. Be safe."

She laughs lightly before nodding. "I will and you have a good day tomorrow to."

I smile and wait until she makes it into the house before pulling out of her driveway. I drive through town and pull into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I sigh as I walk up the stairs to my new living space. I walk through the small lobby and up to my apartment on the second floor. I sigh as I ram the door into a few boxes in the small doorway. Once inside I shut the door and push the boxes up against the wall. I walk through the small living and into the kitchen to grab some water. I place the glass on the counter as my phone vibrates on the counter. I sigh and open up the text message.

**You busy?-AT**

I roll my eyes and glance at the clock before typing in a short response. _No I just got back from Payson's...Why?_

**Eeeewwww a date...did you have fun? Lmao.-AT **

**I smile when **

I growl lowly as I punch in the reply a little to forcefully.

_For the millionth time Tucker...IT. WAS. NOT. A. DATE. I just went to her PT Appt. with her. _

**Sure, Sure. I believe you...for now. I was just wondering if I could stop by. I need to talk to you...gymnastics related.-AT **

I sigh as I key in my next response. I grab a couple of beers out of the fridge and place them on the counter and move into the living room. When my feet is propt up on the coffee table my phone vibrates again.

**I'll be over in about 20...don't worry I'm not leaving the gym so chillax. I need advice on something. If I tell you, you're probably going to freak so I figure I may as well tell you in person to stop you from acting...irrational. BTW..AT stands for Awesome Tucker...get it? Austin..Awesome...rotfl. -AT.**

I roll my eyes at Austin's childish tendencies before tossing my phone on the table. I turn on the TV to ESPN to catch up on the soccer highlights while I wait for Austin to arrive. I smile when I notice Millwall FC from England has risen in the ranks of football. They were once the greatest football team in history. Well in my opinion anyway. I notice the Millwall Crest on the TV as a loud knock sounds through the small apartment. I sigh as I glance at the clock. Noticing the time I assume it's Austin. I open the door to see a smirking Austin. I smile and let him inside before slamming the door shut. I turn to him and raise my eyebrow.

"So...what is it that couldn't wait until morning?"

He laughs nervously before slouching on the couch. I follow him and sit in the chair closest to him. He looks up and rubs the back of his neck before looking up at me. "Don't freak out. It's kind of about Payson."

I cross my arms and lean back, trying to keep my face neutral. "What about her?"

I notice Austin take a deep breath before looking up at me. "You remember when Payson first had her accident? How the police reports state that it was a drunk driver to cause her to lose control?"

I cringe and nod remembering all too well the night that changed Payson's life...changed her dreams. I nod for him to continue. "I think I know who the drunk driver was."

I freeze at Austin's confession and run through all the possibilities. "Why did you feel the need to come to me about this Austin? Why not Payson or her parents? Or better yet the police?"

He sighs before leaning back in the couch. "It was an accident. I know the person didn't intentionally want to hurt Payson. That's why I didn't go to the police. I don't know what to do. The person is my friend."

I lunge at Austin, who thankfully backs up against the wall with raised hands. "See Sasha, this is why I was debating on telling you. I know you would do anything and everything to protect Payson. If you had to chose between Payson and anything else, Payson would always be your choice. I get that believe me I really do. I'd do the same with Kaylie, but just chill."

I'm nose to nose with Austin as he explains himself. I smirk when I see him edge towards the couch again. "If you know I'd chose Payson, Austin, then why are you wanting my advice on this? You know that I'm in Payson's corner in all this and no one else's."

He smirks at me before rolling his eyes. "I know this and you know this. The thing is, I don't know if I should tell the police or not. I'm telling you no matter what, because I'm sure that when you get to the person who did this to Payson, your punishment will be bad enough. I just don't want my friend hurt is all."

I cross my arms over my chest before glaring at him. "Who is it? You said you know who made Payson wreck. Now tell me who it is?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and biased. You have to keep a cool head about this."

I sigh and roll my eyes as I walk over to my vacated chair. "Yes yes, I promise. Now who is it Austin?"

I see Austin grimace and sigh before looking me in the eye. "I think it was Max."

I feel my jaw tighten and my hand reflex into a fist as I try to keep my calm expression. "Max? The gymnast Max? The very same Max, that Payson is helping me train? That Max?"

Austin slowly nods. "Yes that Max, but Sasha please don't do anything stupid. Don't kick him out of the gym and please don't hurt him."

His plea falls on deaf ears as I get up and pace the small living room like a caged lion. "Oh trust me Austin, I'm not going to kick him out of the gym, but trust me he will feel pain when I'm through with him."

Austin's sane expression turns to panic as he walks up to me. "Sasha don't hurt him just let me get some more evidence before we go jumping the gun."

I snort and glare. "Who said anything about me hurting him. I'm just going to be his coach like usual. Nothing will change."

Austin stares in my eyes for a few moments before looking at the clock. "Somehow I don't believe you. You may not use fists to hurt him, but I'm sure you'll use your coaching abilities to. I know you won't do anything to jeopardize his career or anything, but I'm sure your workouts for him are going to be brutal from now on. Then maybe after the Olympics when he's not your gymnast and has no gymnastics career, you'll probably let him have it."

I smirk at him before shaking my head. "I wouldn't hurt anyone or jeopardize their career. I'm not Ellen Beals."

Austin laughs before shaking his head. "No, but you can be a real slave driver at times. Look man, thank you for letting me come talk to you. I know you're trying really hard not to ram Max's face into the wall or anyting, but I din't know who else to go to."

I nod before walking him to the door. "Austin, as a friend, you know you can come to me if you need anything."

He nods before smiling. "I know that. Thank you for that to. I know with this involving Payson, this is going to be a harder situation for you, but thank you for listening."

I nod before opening the door. "Yea well I'm your friend to. Just be at the gym by eight tomorrow and we'll call it a night."

He laughs before nodding. "Right. See you in the morning Sasha."

As the door closes I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I walk into the kitchen and grab a beer before sprawling out on the couch to finish my sports highlights.

**AN: Okay so this is the next installment to my story. Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so, but for the next three weeks updates are going to be stretched out abit because of finals. Then after that I'm all yours. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter seems kind of like a filler. I wasn't sure were I wanted to go with the plot from last chapter so this is my attempt at continuing. I'm going to try to get in other peoples head in the next few chapter...I may even get into Max's. So please tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. I'm giving you guys some more time to give me gym names. If I don't get any names then I'm going to go with my original idea. So please just read and review!**


	18. Warnings and Temptations

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating this story. I got caught up with school, finals, and family stuff. I've also been writing other fics as well. Love and Sacrifice and Sasha Belov:The Heart of a Champion are my two newer stories. If you haven't read them yet I encourage you to go over and read them. I promise you'll love them. Thank you guys for your reviews for this story. I hope my absence with this one hasn't cause anyone to lose interest in it. So please read and review to let me know your thoughts and opinions on it. **

"Come on Cooper pick it up! If you want to train in my gym then you're going to have to pick it up and move."

I groan as Austin and I run laps around the gym. For the past week Sasha has been pushing us...pushing me... to the edge of a breaking point. It's almost like he's out for revenge on some wrong doing that I've done. He seems thrilled with the idea of me running and pushing my body to the point of exhaustion. It's like he won't give up until I keel over. As I run past Payson I can't help, but wink and glance behind me to catch a glimpse of her curvy hips and long tan legs. Of course as soon as I turn my attention to Payson, Sasha turns to look at me. To say the look on his face was murderous would be an understatement. I groan when he calls me over and points me into his small office.

As I sigh and plop myself down in the small office I glance around taking note of the feminine touches in the room. I notice the purple pencil holder on the desk and the small pot of tulips beside it. I notice a small picture frame and lean over to pick it up. My heartbeat quickens at the site of Payson in the photo. Surrounding Payson in the picture is a small golden retriever, Sasha naturally, Austin, Kaylie, Emily, and some other blonde chick. I hastily put the picture back in place when I hear foot steps outside the office. I turn and inwardly groan when Sasha is hovering in the door way. I cringe when the door shuts with a little more force than necessary. I watch as my coach slowly stalks towards the desk and around to his seat. As he leans back in his chair, he turns to me and smiles, almost pleasantly, before leaning forward and resting his hands on top of his desk.

His voice is silky soft as his steel eyes meet mine. "Let me remind you of a few things Cooper. No one and I mean no one is allowed to date if you want to be training with me. That means no girlfriends or boyfriends in the gym or out of it. Are we clear?"

My brow furrows in confusion before nodding slowly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now let me ask you something Max. Do you party?"

I swallow roughly before trying to look innocent. "I'm not sure what you mean...uh, coach."

I see Sasha's eyes narrow before tightening his fist. "I mean do you go out on the weekends and get wasted Cooper. Do you drink and drive just for a bit of fun?"

I sigh and lean back in my chair. "I think what I do outside of the gym is none of your business, coach."

His voice is low and mincing as he glares daggers at me. "I think that if you put any one that I care about, gymnasts included, in harms way, then it is very much my bloody business."

"What are you getting at?"

I cringe when Sasha leans forward and grasps my shoulder in a vice like grip. "Just answer this one question with a simple yes or no. A couple of months ago, were you in an accident after a precious party of yours?"

I try to ignore Sasha's vice like grip on my shoulder as I think back for more than two months ago. Slowly my mind goes back to a night when I thought I hit some animal on the road, but then I remember the impact that dented my car and cause me to swerve to the right. Luckily I was able to make it home without too much damage. I glance up and slowly nod my head. Sasha's reaction surprises me. His grip on my shoulder tightens even more, but then he let's me go. His eyes are like burning lasers directed to my skull, but I try to ignore it. He breathes in deep before glancing at the clock.

"That's all I needed Cooper. I want you to run laps around this gym until I tell you to stop. Then after you run laps, you're going to do rope work. Is that clear?"

I cringe before nodding. "Yes."

Sasha smiles before nodding. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

As I watch Max leave my office I breath in deeply to try and keep my anger at bay. As I lean back in the chair I run a hand through my hair. Knowing that I just let the person who shattered Payson's dreams of Olympic Gold walk away without a scratch bothers me to no end. My tense muscles relax as soon as Payson walks through the door and sits herself at her mother's desk looking thoughtful. I stare at her for a moment to take in her long hair and flawless face before smirking.

"I would say a penny for your thoughts, but yours are probably worth more."

I smile when Payson looks up at me with fire in her eyes. "You know my birthday's next week you know."

I inwardly cringe when she brings up her birthday. A guy in my position would be jumping for joy if the person they had feelings for was turning eighteen in a week. Just the thought of her turning eighteen sets my blood on fire. I sigh and smile at her. "Well I'm very well aware of your up and coming birthday Pay. Did you have anything in mind you wanted?"

Payson turns to me with an innocent smile and I groan. "Just a little talk is all."

I lean back in my chair and inwardly curse her good memory. Over the past few months I was hoping she'd forgotten my promise to her. Apparently not. I smile at her before nodding. "Of course. The Talk. I guess I can't put it off much longer now can I draga?"

"Scared?"

Never being able to lie to her I nod. "Truthfully yes. Because all of what I have to say and everything I'm feeling. . . may just scare you Payson."

Payson bites her lip before locking eyes with me. "You know Sasha, I'm not a little girl who gets scared of commitment."

Before I have a chance to answer there's a knock at the door. I sigh in relief when Austin steps through the door. I raise my eyebrow and he smirks as he's glancing between me and Payson. "Not to interrupt this little pow-wow you two have going on, but Sasha, can you come look at my ring routine?"

I sigh in relief as I quickly stand up from my desk. I turn to Payson who has her eyebrow raised looking at me as if she knows I'm trying to escape. "Sure thing Austin. I'll be right out."

As I turn to Payson I see her eye roll. "Sasha, we aren't done having this discussion."

"Yes, yes I know you won't forget...you never do love." Ignoring her flushed face at my affectionate endearment, I make my way out of the hot office and into the gym with Austin. I scowl when he smirks at me.

"So are you going to thank me for saving your British ass from a premature love fest?"

I smack Austin in the back of the head before standing off to the side of the rings. "Just get on the rings Tucker."

He smiles before standing under them. He turns to look at me for a second before smirking again. "You know, I don't see how you and Payson have held on this long without your emotions and feelings for each other explode like a tornado. Every where you guys are there is this sexual tension that ..."

"Do you want me to help you or not? Get on the rings Einstein and zip it."

Austin rolls his eyes before following instructions for once. As I watch him preform his routine I feel an all too familiar presence beside me. I glance down and smile at Payson. I take in her face and my brows furrow as I take in her guilty look. As Austin finishes his routine and turns to me seeking advice. When he sees Payson he waves and smirks in my direction. I roll my eyes before stepping up to the rings.

"Not a word Tucker. Not a word. The first thing you need to do is tighten up your grip. You can't treat the rings like a baby. You aren't going to hurt them if you squeeze too hard. Once you tighten your grip you need to tighten you stomach muscles and your core. Try tightening up and then show me. I'll be back in a minute."

I walk back over to Payson and see her bite her lip. I cock my head to the side and smile. "Yes?"

She sighs before meeting my eyes. "Look about earlier in the office, I'm sorry I pushed. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that, the only time we talk anymore is if we're here."

I place my hand on her shoulder before nodding. "It's okay Payson...I understand, believe me I do. Just forget about it. Stay with me a little later tonight. I need your help on some paper work...maybe we can talk a little more then. For now though, watch Austin and his grips on the rings. He needs to tighten up. I'll be over with Max."

She nods as she leans against the chalk bowl. I smile before making my way towards the ropes. I spot Max heading my way and sigh. "Okay Cooper. Now that you've ran a little bit, climb the rope. You have twenty minutes to do fifteen climbs. All the way up and all the way down is one. So if I were you, I'd get started."

I sigh as I watch Max stalk to the rope and start climbing. I'm trying so hard not to let personal issues with the kid get in the way of my coaching attitude towards him, but at times I'm find it extremely difficult. Especially when he keeps going after Payson.

I sigh as I circulate the gym watching Kaylie's floor routine, critiquing Emily's vault, and hovering near Becca on beam. When I notice the twenty minutes are up and go towards Max and cross my arms as he's making his way down. When he sees me he jumps down and sighs in relief.

"So, how many did you get through?"

Max wipes the sweat off his forehead before locking eyes with me. "I barley made fifteen."

I purse my lips, but remember my position and nod. I did say fifteen climbs in twenty minutes. "Good. Go to the floor."

As I turn from him I walk towards Emily, Kaylie, and Becca by the water cooler. "You three go to the floor with Max. I'll be out in a minute."

They nod as they make there way over towards Max on the floor. I make my way over to Austin and smile as Payson is critiquing him. I stand back and watch Austin nod before bringing himself up on the rings again. As I see Austin preform a flawless routine I can't help, but think it was all Payson. I step up beside Payson and smirk at Austin.

"Whatever she told you Tucker, keep doing it because that's the best routine I've seen you execute. Nice job. Go to the floor where everyone else is."

Austin nods as he's takes off his wrist guards. Payson and I follow Austin and once we make it to the floor I smile at them. "Well you guys did good today. Most of you improved on your routines which is what we want for World's. World's is only a few weeks away, but you still need to continue to improve if you want to show the NGO and every one else that you belong on the World's Team. I want to see you all here at six am. Tomorrow."

I watch as all of them nod before splitting up to go in the locker rooms. As soon as Payson and I are in the office she turns to me and smiles. "You know, I didn't really say anything to Austin. I just told him to fix his hand."

I stand up and daringly place my hand on her shoulder. "Payson, you above all people should know that it's the small things that count."

She looks up at me with bright eyes and nods. My skin tingles when she places her hand on top of mine. "I know. I'm new at this still and I guess it takes some getting use to is all."

I smile encouragingly at her before making my way back over to the desk. She glances at me and smirks before crossing her arms. "So do you like the flowers I put on your desk?"

I turn to look at the dainty looking flower in the dark purple pot and smile. "Yea. It brings out the color of the walls nicely." At seeing her nervous expression I turn serious. "It really is nice Payson. I like tulips...they were a favorite of my mother's."

Payson's eyes light up and I can't stop my heart rate from picking up when she directs it towards me. "What was she like? Your mom I mean."

I sigh and lean back as memories of my mum wash over me like a tidal wave. I smile as I recall those moments in the Romanian countryside with just my mum and I in the meadow. "She...she was a lot like you actually. Kind, warm, caring, selfless, thoughtful, strong...beautiful."

I raise up and I'm surprised to see her hovering over me with those dar blue eyes. Without thinking, without caring that any one of the gymnasts could walk in, I place my hands on Payson's waist to bring her crashing down on top of me. I sigh when I feel her warm soft body, finally against me. I cup her face in both hands before bringing her closer. The second our lips touch it's like an electric shock going through my body. The kiss is slow and tentative, unlike the one she surprised me with, those months ago. We take our time and enjoy the softness of our lips pressing together. I graze her bottom lip hesitantly with my tongue, but break through as soon as she grants me access. When the need to breath becomes an issue I pull away and trail my lips down her neck. I smirk when she rolls her hips forward and lets out a low moan. I find the spot I'm looking for and latch on hungrily. I feel her hand rake my hair and I smile when she presses my head into her neck deeper. She trails her hands down my back and tentatively reaches underneath my shirt. As her nails scrape my back I turn around and place her on top of the desk. My hands roam her soft sides before placing both my hands on either side of her, caging her in with my body.

She pulls away and I shudder at the sight of her. Her heavy breathing causes her chest to rise and fall in sync with my own. My eyes zero in on her kiss swollen lips and I smirk before tilting her head up so she's looking in my eyes. I smile when she reaches up to run her soft hand on my rough cheek. As soon as my name falls from her lips I dive in again. This time the kiss is more urgent and frenzied, almost as if this was our one and only chance to show each other how we really feel. As soon as her blunt nails dig into my back and groan before going to her neck again. As I suck I marvel at the sounds coming from her kissable lips. I'm pulled out of our little bubble as she pushes gently on my chest.

Her voice is breathy and hypnotizing as she whispers in my ear. "Don't bite too hard. I don't want a mark."

I shudder and wonder if she has any idea what she does to me. The smile on her face tells me she knows exactly what she's capable of. I reach out to stroke her neck where my lips and teeth were seconds ago. I smirk when she shudders and her head falls back. She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls our lower halves into sharp contact, causing both of us to groan. As we both grab each other again her phone shatters the heady silence. She bites her lip before slowly unhooking her legs from my waist. She reluctantly jumps off the desk and rushes over to her phone and scowls before answering it.

After a few minutes of watching Payson roll her eyes and staring up at the ceiling she finally hangs up with an aggravated sigh. I raise my eyebrows as she looks at me.

She crosses her arms before gathering her things. "Apparently my mom is right outside. Becca was supposed to tell me that mom was going to come a little early."

I frown and try not to look too disappointed. "Well there's always tomorrow. It's not like we were getting actual work done anyway."

She smirks before heading towards the door. She turns to me with bright eyes. "I'll text you later tonight."

I nod as I watch her make her way out of the office. I lean back in my chair and wonder if I can make it a week without Payson's body against mine. I swallow roughly when I realize that my long week, just became about ten times longer.


End file.
